


Four Is All We Need

by berrypop



Series: Four Is All We Need Series [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: ADHD, Adult Content ;), Age Difference, Alive Finn Hudson, All the violence is just all Santana beating up homophobic jocks cause they hurt Brittany's feelings, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Asexual Character, Asexual Mercedes Jones, Bisexual Brittany S. Pierce, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Finn Hudson, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Noah Puckerman, Bisexual Sam Evans, Brittany has ADHD, Broadway, Character Development, Comfort, Crack, Cute Adventures, Cute gay shit, Dunno the ship name for Rachel & Brittany, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, Faberry, Fluff, Gay Parents, Gay Quinn Fabray, Gay Santana Lopez, High School Sweetheart, Humour, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I made one made-up character that ain't on Glee and he's wonderful, Internalized Homophobia, Knee High Sock Kink, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Literally just Mercedes being a bad bitch, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Original Character(s), Male-Female Friendship, Mental Health Issues, Mike is adorable, Minor Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Multi, Noah got hold back a grade so he's a year older than everyone else, Not Canon Compliant, OCD, One-Sided Finn/Sam, Original Character(s), Other, Past Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Pezberry, Piercings, Polyamory, Protective Santana Lopez, Puck being whipped for his Jew Babe, Pucktana friendship - Freeform, Quinn has anxiety, Quinn is secretly a big softie, Rachel has OCD, Rachel is hella tiny and cute, Rachel loves knee high socks, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sam is a cutie pie, Santana beating everyone up, Santana has Anger Issues, Secret Relationship, Self-Esteem Issues, Slight Smut, Slurs, Slushies, Slushy Clean Ups, The other three do too ;), This Is STUPID, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vanilla Kink, Violence, bad language, brittana, brittany just wants cake, brittberry, everyone is mostly happy, quinn being mean, quinntana, quitt, santana being whipped, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 29
Words: 45,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrypop/pseuds/berrypop
Summary: The Unholy Trinity are untouchable, well, unless you're Rachel Berry.





	1. Chapter 1 : The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope this does well, there's barely any Faberittana fics so why the fuck not... bare with me as I'm really busy at the moment but I promise this won't be abandoned after a few chapters lmao also this fic ISN'T finished i just don't know how to change this thing from 1/1 to 1/?, dw more updates are coming xx

Rachel always loved attention, her dads would say because she grew up basked in the attention of an only-child. Though, she didn't ask for the attention of 4 huge jocks, holding cups of freezing ice slushies. A cold wave hit Rachel before she could react. 'Great' she thought, as another sweater of hers got ruined by rasberry slushie. Her ears were smacked with the sound of loud laughter, she didn't dare open her eyes before she turned around, grabbed her slushy-kit from the locker and ran to the girls bathroom.

Quinn frowned, Rachel getting slushied wasn't as funny today. She sort of felt bad for the girl, the victim of the cold ice-slap. Santana snapped her out of her thoughts

"Hey Q, Britts thinks we should head to Science now, I don't know though as that old bitch of a teacher is really getting on my nerves today, Snix might make an appearance."

Quinn sighed, Santana had not a polite bone in her body, although she was very honest. Quinn whipped around to the opposite side of the hallway, her ponytail flung around prettily, almost smacking poor Brittany in the face.

"Come on girls" she commanded. This was when the girls would follow, and they sure did. Quinn's face held a stone expression, Santana was smirking and Brittany, of course, had a cute smile on her face. They started walking to the Science room, their Cheerio sneakers echoed along the hallway disturbingly.

Rachel looked in the mirror, her face had been cleared of the slushy, she was glad she didn't wear that much makeup today as running mascara would give the rest of the school population sore eyes. She sighed, why were people so cruel? although a smirk made way onto her face as she realised, she had more talent than all of them combined. Rachel's ego boosted a little at that thought. She grabbed her things and walked out of the classroom, her star smile etched onto her face. She had Science next, though she was late. Rachel slightly speed walked to classroom and pushed the doors open. 'Great' she thought, everyone was staring at her, some with malicious grins and others with expressions of pity. Though the only faces that caught her eye were the ones of the three HBIC's (Head Bitches In Charge). A flutter went through her stomach as she realised Santana was wearing lip gloss today. The thought of tasting it made Rachel's heart skip multiple beats. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the Science teacher's voice. One that brought an ache to her head,

"Rachel, care to tell me why you were so late?", the question was met with a sea of giggles among the class.

Rachel cleared her throat and held her head up high, "I was in the restroom, my apologies", The words rolling of her tongue tasted bitter, Rachel Berry never was late so the lie brought her to shame.

The teacher, Mrs Stark, wrinkled her nose up in distaste, she knew Rachel was lying but she ignored it in fear of hurting the girl's feelings. "Okay, please take the only seat available", Rachel silently prayed that this seat wasn't near _them_. Oh how unlucky she was. The seat was in front of Quinn, Santana on her left and Brittany on her right. Rachel grimaced as she realised this. She plunked herself on the seat quietly, not wanting to draw attention to herself, although that was practically impossible at this point. Mrs Stark continued on with the lesson as usual. It was like white noise to Rachel though as Quinn leaned forward into her seat, her minty breath hitting Rachel's bare neck, making her shiver.

Quinn noticed this and smirked, she leaned in closer and whispered "Hey Man Hands". Even though it was a simple statement, Rachel shrieked quietly and jerked her body forward, cursing her face and neck to flush bright red. Quinn slightly frowned at the loss of closeness, and the choice of name she used to address her, Quinn didn't think Rachel had ugly or manly hands, they were petite and tanned, Quinn wondered what they felt like to touch. Her brain quickly shut that thought down as she realised, she was supposed to hate Rachel.

Brittany looked at the scenario in front of her and winced, she didn't like the fact Rachel was bullied and teased, she thought Rachie was beautiful. Though, Brittany couldn't say that as Quinn and Santana would look at her for a split second then send her away to a mental hospital, though lately they had been acting more warmly to the girl. Except for now of course. Brittany looked over Quinn's Cheerio strapped shoulder to see Santana's reaction. Santana was smirking, like always, though it seemed to fade as Rachel jerked her body away from Quinn, it quickly returned as Rachel's skin flushed bright pink though.

Class buzzed by and Rachel was constantly teased, in a sexual and mean way by Quinn, Santana too. They started to catch onto Rachel's reactions and used that to their advantage during the lesson. Brittany, like always, never said anything rude to her, but alas she didn't do anything to stop it either. Rachel sprinted out of the class into the hallway.

Many classes passed, and it was time for lunch. Rachel dreaded going into the cafeteria as the glares and snorts she received were ungodly, though she looked forward to seeing Kurt and Mercedes, Finn not as much. She knew it was bad to not want to see her boyfriend, but his constant chatter made her want to stick two razor blades in her ear drums. She walked over to the Glee Club's usual table and plucked her tiny frame in between Kurt and Puck, facing Mercedes.

"Hey girl" Mercedes greeted her, her bright smile never fading.

Rachel smiled back to her "Hello Mercedes". Her attention was then caught by Kurt, greeting her with a hug.

"Rachel" he drawled, obviously excited to see the petite diva.

Rachel smiled at him, "Hey Kurt, How are you?" she asked, curious about the flamboyant, brilliant boy in front of her.

"I'm good, though I miss Blaine" as soon as the name came out of Kurt's name a frown replaced his smile. She assumed he missed her boyfriend a great amount.

"Me too, Kurt. Though I am very interested in what you're singing in Glee Club this week?". Kurt then cheered up a bit, talking about his overly dramatic performance he was going to do in Glee, to the surprise of no one.

After, Kurt finished talking Puck leaned over and greeted Rachel finally.

"Hey Jew-Babe, wassup?", she grinned.

"Nothing much Noah, are you still pining after Lauren?", Noah sadly shook his head. His relationship with Lauren Zizes was more than complicated. It was only this week he realised she was only using him for sex. Rachel had no opinion on the girl, though she found her quite frightening, talking about frightening, The Unholy Trinity were soon arriving. Heavy footsteps sounded, She looked from Puck to see Finn, waltzing along the cafeteria with his usual half smile, he was quite dopey and slightly adorable. But he annoyed Rachel to no end, she only dated him for the convenience of it all. He was very much smitten with the girl so it was nice to have him around, sometimes...  
"Hey guys", The tall boy greeted, murmurs and greetings echoed across the table.

"Hello Finn" Rachel greeted her boyfriend, her smile still beaming, though it was lacking it's usual dazzling gleam, the boys eyes filled with love as he stared at her.

"Rachel" he sounded quite surprised that she took the time to greet him, as she was usually deep into conversation by now.

It was quite a sweet interaction, this was cut off though as Quinn, Santana and Brittany entered the cafeteria, people stared in awe, jealously and lust as the three young girls walked into the room, many people paused what they were saying, stopped what they were doing just to drool at them. Quinn, well, Quinn was acting cold and untouchable as usual, Santana was smirking at people, mostly Rachel, as she basked in the attention of lust-filled eyes. Brittany, being the sweet thing, was waving and smiling at some people, they usually looked shocked and waved back.

The three girls found their table and sat down, pulling their smoothies out of their Cheerio duffel bags, Rachel's brows furrowed at this, they should eat more. Rachel slightly paused and pondered on why she cared so much about them. Chatter resumed and the cafeteria started to fill up with noise: whispering and loud eating, giggling and snickering, Quinn looked around, bored, as pathetic cheerios and football players surrounded her, chatting to themselves. She suddenly looked to her right and saw Brittany and Santana, they were both staring at something, more likely someone.

Quinn followed their gaze to Rachel, who was smiling at her loser friends at the time. 

 _She looks good in that ugly sweater of hers_  she thought, her eyes slowly drifting to Rachel's sweater clad breasts, a lustful gaze clouding her eyes.

"Aye Q" Santana hit her arm lightly, to get her attention.

"What?" Quinn asked a little nervously, Santana smirked and gestured her head to Rachel.

"You like Berry too huh?".

Quinn looked shocked "What?".

"I said you like the troll too huh?" Santana repeated, her tone growing annoyed.

"As if i'd look at that freak" Quinn snapped, "I was looking at Finn, it's pathetic how he longs after her and her little loser club." Venom laced Quinn's tone as she berated Finn.

Santana raised an eyebrow, ''Uhhh huuhhh sure Q".

_Wait, Santana asked me if I liked Rachel.. TOO? Which means..._


	2. Chapter 2 : The Project From Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn is shocked to say the least... And Santana tries to find out who exactly likes Berry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the second chapter of my fic! I want to thank everyone who's helped promote this fic like some kind souls on Tumblr. I am going to be posting a link to this fic on my twitter account so....yeah. I'm pretty excited and overwhelmed by the support It's already got, since I literally started it yesterday!

Santana groaned as an annoying beeping noise filled her ears. She glanced at the clock to see it was 6:00 am, 'Seriously no one should be up at this fucking time' she thought with a grimace, she rolled over and stood up to get ready for school in the usual manner, it wasn't like she was enthusiastic about the morning, a Tuesday morning especially. She got dressed into her tight but flattering uniform and drove to school.

She was supposed to meet Q and Britts in the parking lot before school and Cheerios practice. She parked her car and got out, she was leaning across it when she heard the noise of tires scraping across gravel, she turned around to see the one and only Rachel Berry, her heart sped up a bit at the sight of the older girl (//AN : I'm pretty sure Rach is older than all of them, if not please correct me.//). Rachel got out the car and shut the car door, to her luck her skirt got caught in the car door. 'Oh my god' Santana thought as now she could just well see the girl's underwear. She hurried across to the car where Rachel was stuck.

"Hey Berry" she decided to make her presence know to the diva. Rachel squeaked in embarrassment as she saw the Latina. Though, Santana had no malice in her words, the sight of her brought utter fear to Rachel. The petite girl was stuck at an awkward angle so she couldn't open the car door herself. Santana reached over her frame and opened the car door, Rachel hurriedly pulled the rest of the clothing out of her car door and faced Santana, she gulped.

"Hello Santana, Thank you for helping me with my clothing malfunction."

Santana groaned, exasperated "Stop talking like an old white woman Berry, even though you have the same style as one".

Rachel didn't look fazed and let the insult bounce of her, she had a lot of experience with not letting insults get to her.

"Please move Santana as I have to get into the School building".

Santana huffed, missing the closeness she had to the shorter girl. She reluctantly moved out of the way to let Rachel past. Rachel hurried off into the School, not wanting to waste a second of her day with the evil Cheerio. Santana slightly bit her lip as Rachel was jogging away inside, 'She does look amazing in that short skirt' Santana chuckled a little to herself and followed Rachel in.

Rachel was having a bad day. First, Santana saw her underwear, Secondly, that was because she got her skirt STUCK IN A CAR DOOR. She was annoyed already. The hallways were seemingly empty at this time in the morning. Though she did hear the Cheerios practising, 'I have nothing to do this morning so why not?' she thought, a smile on her face, she walked through the two doors to see the football field ; Sue Slyvester was screaming at a bunch of Cheerios through her infamous microphone.

 **"TRY BETTER SLOPPY BABIES!!!"** The words rolling off her tongue were laced with rage, like usual. Rachel's eyes danced around, hoping to see two blondes and a black haired Latina, she saw none of them though, with the exception of Santana, speaking of the devil. Well devils. She heard the frantic running of them behind her, past her and onto the field only to be met with insults and punishments from Sue through her microphone.

"Q, Brittany, Sandbags! Where the HELL have YOU BEEN?!?!?!", Quinn looked slightly out of breath but replied.

"We're so sorry Coach, I tried giving Brittany a ride to school today and my car broke down and----".

"I DON'T CARE! Three laps across the whole field, NOW!!!" Sue finished with a crazy look in her eye.

Rachel frowned 'Santana wasn't late so why was she taking punishment so easily? Why did she have to wait for Quinn and Brittany', She suddenly had a new respect for the loyalty Santana showed towards Quinn and Brittany. Rachel spent the rest of practice watching the three girls like a hawk, she would slightly gasp every time Quinn was flung in the air and her skirt flipped up, or when the sun hit Brittany's face in a breathtaking way. Or when Santana's long tanned legs would flex as she pushed herself up during a back flip. She couldn't count how many round her stomach had done back flips, or how many times her heart fluttered. Rachel Berry was in love. With the three girls who hated her the most. Well at least that's what she thought....

The rest of the day was relatively uneventful, for the girls and Rachel. Till History class.

Brittany was clicking her pen, she never was the brightest crayon in the box, but she was pretty sure no one else understood either. She thought maybe that would make her ego boost or make feel easier, but no, the thought hurt her as she wanted people to understand and have no pressure on them. Brittany was kind and she didn't care who didn't like that. The teacher was talking about Hens or something.

"Why is he talking about hens?" Brittany asked Santana, who was to the right of her.

"He's talking about Henry the XIII Britts, listen a bit more okay?", Brittany nodded, she would try her best to listen because Santana asked her to, because she loved Santana, she wasn't sure if Santana liked her back but she thought it would be okay because Santana still gave her sweet lady kisses sometimes. She also liked Quinn, which was confusing and highly wrong. It was just wrong. But to Brittany it felt right, she felt right, she was right.

"Okay class, you will be put into groups of four for this month's assignment, you will have to create a information booklet on what we have learnt this Semester. It has to have at least 10 A4 pages of resourceful information, no copying or cheating, you may use the Web." Mr Thomas explained, his nicely trimmed moustache bouncing slightly with every word. Brittany liked Mr Thomas, he was nice.

"Right groups, Sarah, Nathaniel, Jake and Maddie. Regan, Morgan, Noah and Tina. Brittany, Santana, Quinn and Rachel---", the whole class froze as those names were called out. 'Berry looks like she's going to vom' Santana thought slightly upset.

"What?" Quinn looked outraged, _no way she was working with annoying, crazy, short, cute, pretty--- what?_

She snapped out of it as Mr Thomas replied, slightly angry "Miss Fabray your project partners are NOT optional." Spit flew out of his mouth as he boomed words that made The Unholy Trinity's hearts drop, Rachel's too.

  
The rest of the class was a blur. Nothing else mattered to Rachel, she was terrified, scared and slightly happy. Though Quinn and Santana looked the complete opposite.

Brittany looked happy, she wanted to work with Rachel, maybe then Quinnie and Sannie could realise they liked Rachel as much as she did. Once class was over the three cheerleaders cornered Rachel in the hallway, no one else was there as the four of them waited last out of fear of the School Public.

"Listen RuPaul, you're going to do all the work and get Britts, S and I TOP MARKS, you understand me, AN A+ OR THAT HAIR IS GOING TO BE RIPPED OUT OF YOUR PRETTY LITTLE HEAD AND BURNT WITH A LIGHTER." Quinn screamed in her face, Rachel was extremely terrified, the vein popping out of Quinn's neck was growing in size rapidly, alerting her increasing rage, Rachel was slightly turned on. But she pushed that thought to the back of her head as pain seeped across her shoulder, she looked down and saw Quinn's pretty little hand pushing her against the lockers and squeezing her shoulder. Hard. Rachel pushed her off and dusted off her latest animal sweater.

"I refuse to be treated like this, we all will put an equal amount of effort into this project, I believe we all are intelligent and with our combined knowledge we will score high marks on this test.", Quinn looked slightly shocked along with Santana and Brittany, Quinn's anger faded as soon as Rachel pouted slightly.

"Fine" Quinn hissed and walked away, Brittany and Santana trailing behind her.

The next period was Lunch so Rachel hurried into the cafeteria, hoping to find the Glee Club's table and tell them about the drama with her new project partners. Noah and Tina already knew as they shared that class with her, but they were still in the Lunch line, the petite diva spotted Kurt and her other friends, rushed over, and told them the bad news. A collection of gasps could be heard around the Glee Club table as Rachel recalled the encounter in the very dramatic fashion of hers.

"So I'm working with The Unholy Trinity on my History project!!!" She shrieked, terror invading her voice, Oops, she said that a little too loud, she turned around to see Quinn staring at her, with an angry look. Her breath hitched as she realised the HBIC probably heard her. Her trance was broken by Mercedes' powerful voice.

"Yikes Rachel!", she looked back and saw the table looking at her with sympathy and second-hand fear. The rest of Lunch went smoothly, to Rachel's delight. Though, her mind was occupied with other thoughts.

Quinn had a brilliant idea, a terrific one. Her eyes lit up with mischief and excitement, Santana noticed her and looked at her, her skeptical eyebrow raised. Santana always claimed she had a Mexican third eye. Or, it was the fact she's known Quinn for over 2 years and could read her like the back of her hand.

"What's got you so excited Fabray?" she asked, slightly suspicious at the girls happy demeanour.

"Follow me" Quinn said with a slightly evil grin. She stood up abruptly, so Santana quickly stood up and pulled a confused Brittany along behind.

Once the girls reached inside the Bathroom, Santana smirked "Q if you wanted a threesome with us all ya gotta do is ask!" she teased, wanting to get on the shorter blonde girls nerves.

Quinn looked slightly annoyed "Shut up, Anyways! I've got a plan!" she exclaimed, her toned arms flinging everywhere as she spoke. Even Brittany looked suspicious at this point.

Brittany paused "Is it about us liking Rachel?".

Quinn snapped her head towards her, "No, Now--", Santana beamed maliciously.

"So you do!".

Quinn stopped in her tracks "I do what?!".

"Like Berry!".

"NO, Anyways! As I was saying I've got a plan!" Quinn snapped. Brittany motioned for her to continue as Santana rolled her eyes, Quinn looked slightly nervous now.

"Well I thought we should join Glee Club..." She drifted off.

Santana's eyebrows furrowed "WHY?!".

"I want to get Finn back and Glee Club is the way to do it. Everyone has been looking at me with pity since he dumped me for the Troll. Plus I like to sing and you two do too." Quinn finished off, satisfied with her lie. She only wanted an excuse to be around Rachel for a longer time. Brittany smiled, her smile then faded as a problem came to mind

"What about Coach? she'll never let us join!". Quinn looked slightly taken aback at the tone the taller girl used. Santana kept snapping her fingers, like she does when she's thinking, suddenly she stops in her tracks, "We can tell Coach Sue that we're going to spy on the Glee Club so we can destroy it from the inside!". All three girls smile at each other.

They truly are a force to be reckoned with.


	3. Chapter 3 : The Enemy/Crush's House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel goes over to Quinn's house to start the project with her Brittany and Santana. Quinn doesn't admit what happened there that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the 3rd Chapter of my Faberittana story and I must say it's been amazing so far!

_The Fabray's house was beautiful_ , Rachel though as she clambered out of her car to face her crush--- I mean enemy's house. Quinn is rich, well everyone knows that, but Rachel didn't know she was  _this_  rich. Her house was a beautiful cream coloured mansion, two black gates stood guard in front, neatly trimmed hedges laid across the sides of the driveway, where no car was parked, _Her parents aren't home_ thought Rachel, relieved at the fact she wouldn't have to act all nice around Quinn's homophobic, judgemental Mother and Father. There was a black cube looking speaker on the right side of the gate, Rachel assumed she would get buzzed in as Quinn was probably waiting for her to arrive at the door, but no, she pressed a little black button and spoke

"Rachel Berry here."

A muffled but beautiful voice (which she assumed was Santana's) spoke.

" **You're so annoying Berry, I'll buzz you in."**

Rachel smiled a little at the fact although Santana insulted her, she let her in the gate without persuasion from either her or Brittany, who was eagerly peeking out a window. The gates opened and Rachel waltzed in. She arrived at the front door, before she could know an excited Brittany flung the door open and greeted Rachel with a hug.  _She smells like vanilla_ Rachel sighed and relaxed in Brittany's arms. The sweet moment was interrupted by a dishevelled Quinn dragging her and Brittany inside, closing the front door behind her, Quinn spoke

"Hi Rachel", Rachel looked taken aback at the lack of venom or malice in the girl's tone. Quinn must've noticed Rachel was pleasantly surprised and smiled a little at her.  _What the fuck,_ Rachel usually never swore, even in her head, but this was too much. Quinn lead the three girls up to her room, not wanting to waste a second for pleasantries.

As soon as Rachel stepped into Quinn's room, she fell in love a little more. The girls room was beautiful, her carpet was pure white and her beige walls were covered in posters and photos of her and her friends, mainly Brittany and Santana. To the left of the bed, which wall was opposite where the girls were standing in the middle of the wall, was a shelf, it was littered with trophies and framed photos. Rachel stepped a little closer and softly picked a photo up and held it in her petite hand, the picture was of Quinn, her older sister Frannie (who looked like Quinn, a lot), her mother Judy and her Father, Russell. The family was an all American family, beautiful and rich, they all were wearing expensive clothes.

Quinn snapped Rachel out of her thoughts.

"Put that back please" she sounded slightly upset. Rachel immediately put the photo back, not wanting to cause the blonde girl distress. She turned around to face the three girls who were sitting next to each other on the bed, staring at her, not in a hateful way though. As soon as Rachel spotted them the girls turned their eyes away. Rachel was puzzled, _why were they staring at her?_ The only reasonable explanation she could think of was that they were making fun of her outfit choice.

"So what have you guys got so far?" Rachel asked, her eyebrow raised at the two blondes and the black-haired Latina.

"We were sorta thinking you could help us start it." Brittany's soft blue eyes pierced into Rachel's brown ones, silently asking for her help.

Rachel nodded, "Okay".

For the next hour the girls threw ideas across the room for their project, Rachel decided it would be best for them to work on Quinn's laptop and then email the finished file to Brittany, Santana and herself. The girls didn't seem too reluctant at this idea since Rachel was writing, more like typing for them. Every time a sound came from Quinn's laptop she tensed. Santana caught onto that, Ay Dios _Mio what if Quinn had a secret porn file or something?_ She lightly laughed out loud at the hilarious but ridiculous idea. Rachel was typing about The Battle of Hastings when a notification came up on Quinn's laptop, she leaned closure and frowned at the screen, the bright light hurting her eyes slighty. She read what the notification said.

**SexyCassie134 is Live Now!!!**

Rachel's mouth dropped as she realised the notification came from a PORN SITE, she slightly gasped, the noise attracted the attention of a terrified and guilty Quinn, a curious Santana and a clueless Brittany. Santana sprinted over to the computer.

"The fuck you looking at Berry, this better not be some-" Santana trailed off and started booming with laughter when she saw the notification.

"QUINN" She shouted at Quinn who very well knew what had just happened. Brittany walked over to Rachel and giggled slightly before clicking on the notification. Before Rachel could stop her a site loaded up. There was a girl, presumably called Cassie, doing some... explicit things to herself and moaning at the camera. Santana leaned closer and laughed even harder when she realised it was a lesbian porn site, which Quinn had an account on. At this moment Quinn sprinted out of the room, looking mortified. Rachel was speechless... Quinn Fabray liked lesbian porn. There were no words. 

* * *

 _FUCK FUCK FUCK_ Quinn thought as she sprinted down the stairs to the front room, burying her face in a pillow she screamed. She had NO IDEA she would be live right now. In her defence she was just curious, at first.

Then she made an account and started paying for  _special requests_. This was easily the most mortified and embarrassed she'd been in her entire life.

_What would Rachel think?!?!?!_

_What would her two best friends think?!?!?_

Before she could start going into a panic attack, a petite body sat on the couch next to her, she slowly lifted her head up to see the one person she didn't want to see right now, Rachel.

"Quinn it's okay if you're g-" before she could finish Quinn screamed.

"I'M NOT GAY!!!" Rachel could obviously see the girl was lying through her teeth. She sighed and rubbed Quinn on the back slightly, before getting her a glass of water. At this point Quinn's barrier she spent 16 years building broke down.

"Okay I am gay and I'm terrified, what would my parents think? What if people at school find out? What if-".

At this point all Quinn could register was lips again her own, Rachel's lips. She slightly gasped, she didn't kiss back till Rachel slightly opened her mouth and let out a muffled noise of pleasure. Quinn felt electricity run through her and a taste of mint. She pulled back before she could go into cardiac arrest due to the tongue making it's way into her mouth.

She breathed heavily as she stared at Rachel. The girl looked beautiful : Her lip gloss was smudged and she looked dazed.

"I'm so sorry" Rachel started to ramble apologies before Quinn, once again, kissed her. Hard. Flowers bloomed and it stopped raining in Quinn's heart. She knew it sounded stupid but time literally stopped. They both pulled away once they heard two pairs of footsteps coming down the stairs.

Santana quickly saw the sight and dragged Brittany downstairs. There she saw two very dazed looking girls and a glass of water. She rushed over to Quinn, Brittany on her trail, She hugged Quinn close, Brittany went in the middle of Quinn and Rachel to embrace Quinn from the other side, _Quinn smelt like coconut and sunshine_ Brittany thought as she hugged her crush- best friend tight.

The truth is Brittany loved Quinn, she also loved Santana. And now she loved Rachel. She once thought it was impossible for even one person to hold her heart, but then she found out it wasn't literal and was opened to love. Her three crushes were complicated. Like everything else was. 

 _'Why couldn't this be as simple as making a sandwich?'_ Brittany thought, frowning against Quinn's soft shoulder.

Santana broke the silence, "Quinn...", before she could say or ask anything Quinn once again broke down her barriers.

"I like girls.".

Santana smiled "Me too" she chimed in, Quinn pulled back from the Latina girl and her jaw dropped open.

"Are you serious San?", the Latina girl looked slightly hurt at the fact Quinn didn't believe her. Santana just nodded, not wanting to explain her massive crush on THREE girls, who were coincidentally right in front of her. She frowned a little at the thought she liked two of her best friends and the one girl she was supposed to hate due to her social status.

"I do too" Brittany added, now that wasn't shocking to any of them as Brittany was out as bisexual. They all slightly chuckled. Rachel said nothing, she didn't need to say anything, well to Quinn at least... 

* * *

The next day was unbearable, Quinn was highly tense, Santana was angrier than usual and all Brittany did was frown. Even Rachel was slightly upset. The Unholy Trinity were in the bathroom before Quinn snapped, she pushed all the bathrooms stalls open to check no one was there and then turned to the two others.

"Do you guys like Rachel?" Quinn asked frantically, Brittany nodded.

"Yes, she's a really nice friend".

"No ducky I meant as in do you like like her?". Santana and Brittany paused slightly. Santana nodded her head hesitantly as Brittany did frantically, confirming. Quinn smirked.

"Do you guys like like me?" Brittany asked nervously, the two girls looked nervous as hell and nodded, of fucking course Brittany would ask that.

"No, as in the way you like Rachel" Brittany carried on. None of the girls replied. It stayed silent...

Brittany's heart broke.

She ran out of the bathroom and ignored the girls calling out for her. _Her crushes didn't like her back, she was so stupid, so stupid, like everyone said._ She kept her head down and sprinted down the hallway until she collided with a smaller body, she winced as she felt her backside hit the polished floor. The stranger she bumped into let out a noise of surprise, as their backside, did to, collide with the floor. Brittany looked up to see... Rachel. The one person she loves the most, from the exception of S and Q, but it's obvious they don't like her... 

Rachel looks up slightly and chuckles as she realises Brittany was the one she bumped into. Brittany looked... upset to say the least. Rachel frowned at the fact a girl so sweet as Brittany was sad. She got up in front of Brittany and rubbed her arm soothingly.

"What's wrong B?" She asked, the nickname made Brittany break, heart-wrenching sobs started coming out of the girl and she buried her face into the petite diva's neck. Rachel looked distressed as she held the crying girl. It hurt her, having to watch someone she loved breakdown in front of her, on a dirty floor as well.

Brittany lifted her head up and said hopelessly "My crushes don't like me back".

Rachel's heart broke.

Brittany had two crushes, that weren't her.

She softly smiled at Brittany, "How about we go to Santana and Quinn-".

"NO!" Brittany shouted, terrified. That's when Rachel realised, Brittany liked Santana and Quinn. Not her.

"I also have one other crush " Brittany continued, Rachel looked a little confused at that. Suddenly, Brittany kissed her. Rachel was frozen in shock,  _WHAT?_   Rachel at this point, expected to wake up in her bed, curled around a pillow, realising she's been dreaming. She slightly pinches herself as she holds Brittany's waist. Brittany tasted like Lucky Charms. Rachel suddenly loved the cereal as the taller girl's hands rested on the side of her arms. She was dreaming. surely she was. A noise of the bell broke them apart, Brittany and Rachel suddenly stood up and gathered their things, It was the end of Lunch.

"Can we talk later?" Brittany asked, looking nervous. Rachel nodded with a smile that could totally cure anything. Brittany beamed at her before running away. Rachel looked on .dazed as Brittany's Cheerio skirted bounced up and down as she ran. God damn the pervert who made those skirts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the rush of all the confessions. Here was a little bit of angst. Poor Britts doesn't realise San and Q love her back, also I laughed so hard writing the scene about Quinn's computer lmao, Have a great night or day guys! x


	4. Chapter 4 : The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel talks with Brittany, meanwhile Santana admits some things to Quinn. As well as talking to Brittany, Rachel also breaks up with Finn and it doesn't go very well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter was HELL to write, I tried writing it twice, two times it didn't work. But, it's FINALLY out now! I hope you enjoy x

All Brittany could think about was her nerves, the tall oak door leading to the inside of Rachel's house had yet to be knocked on, her palms were sweating and she felt her heart come up to her throat as she knocked on the door.

A moment passed before the door opened to reveal a tall, dark and handsome man, in his late 30's.

"Hello, you must be Brittany, I'm Hiram, Rachel's Father. But, please call me H or Mr Berry if you're being formal." He had a brilliant smile and kind eyes, _like Rachel_ , Brittany thought as she stepped into the house, Hiram shutting the front door behind her.

"I'll call Rachel down, she's doing her vocal warm-ups for the evening." His eyes lit up at the mention of his daughter. Brittany wished her parents were like this, charming and appreciative. "Rachel! We have a guest!"

Rachel was singing into her hairbrush, for practical reasons of course, when her father called for her, he said they had guests, Rachel's heart fluttered at the though of Brittany getting along with her Father. She smoothed down her outfit and looked at herself one more time in the mirror before hurrying downstairs. There she saw her Dad and her Brittany, Hiram spoke to her first.

"Rach I'm going to leave you guys alone, if you need any drinks or anything please call." and with a kiss on the cheek for Rachel and a wave to Brittany, Hiram had gone.

"So, do you want to go upstairs?" Rachel asked nervously, Brittany blushed a little and shrugged, not really minding where they stayed as long as she was with Rachel, the girl she had kissed almost four hours ago.

"Follow me" Rachel said, and lead Brittany up the stairs, where they were met with a door, a shiny golden star plastered on the front of it like a label. Brittany chuckled, of course Rachel Berry had a golden star on her bedroom door.

Rachel noticed Brittany had been laughing and squinted her eyes "Are you laughing at me?", Brittany looked surprised.

"No, No, It's just... the golden star..." Brittany trailed off, Rachel looked at her, wanting her to carry on, "It's very you" Brittany chose her words carefully. The two girls walked into Rachel's room and Brittany swooned a little at the fact it smelt exactly like Rachel. Rachel sat down on her bed, Brittany stood around for a minute before Rachel softly pulled her arm, indicating she wanted Brittany to sit down next to her on the bed, for whatever reason.

"So before we start, what happened with Quinn and Santana?", Brittany looked hesitant but explained.

"I asked them if they liked me as a crush and they said nothing, it hurt me so I ran out." Rachel's brows furrowed.

"You don't know for sure though? They might've not knew what to say, I know they love you Britts."

Brittany smiled at Rachel's persuasive and logical explanation. _Maybe Santana and Quinn loved her_ , a little voice in the back of her head was telling her maybe they didn't even like her as a friend. But, with the smile Rachel was giving her Brittany could do anything. She had to tell Rachie Q and San liked her too.

"Rachel, they like you too. Quinn asked us if we liked you, me and San agreed."

Rachel looked shocked  _Quinn and Santana liked her_. Rachel didn't look convinced.

Brittany carried on "They do! They totally do Rachie", Rachel slowly believed her with every word flowing out of her mouth.

"I like Santana and Quinn too" Brittany beamed, the sheer joy on her face made Rachel want to cry in happiness.

"We all like each other!" Brittany said, dumb founded.

"We need to talk to them A-S-A-P" Rachel concluded. Brittany sent out two texts to Quinn and Santana.

**From Britts : me n rach wanna talk 2 u nd Q aft skl tmmrw x**

**From Brittany <3 : Rachel and I would like to talk to you and Santana after school tomorrow, you in? x**

The girls in question were at Quinn's house in her bedroom, they read the texts with raised eyebrows, before they replied they looked at each other, to silently ask if Brittany had texted the other too. They replied quickly.

**From San x : sure, i'll be at q's house tmrrw with her aft skl xx**

**From Quinnie : Okay B, San and I will be at her house after school tomorrow x you're welcome anytime after 5 xx**

Quinn and Santana threw their phones to the side and flopped back on the bed, laid out like starfishes. A comfortable silence fell between them before Santana laid on her side, her elbow bent and the side of her head resting in her palm, Quinn changed into the same position facing her, this meant Santana wanted to talk to her about something and Quinn was happy to oblige to her request.

"Would you ever date me?" Santana asked out of the blue, her heart raced, nervous about Quinn's, one of the girls she would tots die for, answer. The blonde girl simply nodded, casting a shy smile to the Latina.

"Would you date me?" Quinn asked back, Santana snorted and nodded in a  _duh_ sort of manner.

"Wanna make out?" Santana smirked, Quinn looked a little shocked before nodding, Santana thought she was adorable in this moment, she could almost count how many freckles Quinn had across her fair and pale face. Their lips met, Santana tasted like chocolate and Quinn tasted like gummy bears, they both smiled at this. Santana thought it was a bad idea to kiss her best friend, but oh how wrong she was. _'Maybe life wasn't brilliant right now'_ Quinn thought to herself. _'But her girls were worth it'._

The next day was far better, Brittany still wasn't hanging out with them but she did sit next to them in some classes and exchanged words with the two girls. She frequently talked to Rachel, which was far better than any of those popular people Brittany talked to. Rachel had depth and humour, the other popular kids were just empty. Rachel broke up with Finn though and that put a strain on them all. She thought how it went talking to Finn.

_Rachel was leading Finn into the auditorium, she sat him down on the stage next to her._

_"We need to talk" her voice was soft yet firm, Finn's dopey expression faded as he realised some bad news was about to be broken to him by his own girlfriend. "I think we need to break up." Finn frowned in disappointment, he knew Rachel was going to break up with him but he didn't realise it'd be so soon._

_"Why?" The tall boy asked_

_"Because I don't have time to date when I need to be focusing on my career" Rachel quickly lied on the spot._

_Finn sighed, of course. But, he was upset, angry even. "I love you Rachel..." he pouted._

_"I know Finn, I thought I loved you too but I love Broadway more." Rachel lied even further. She did think she loved the boy. But, as soon as she kissed Quinn she knew which person she loved, more like people._

_At this moment Finn stormed out, he needed to cry. But, he couldn't in front of the girl he loved._

Rachel sighed, she felt bad for the boy but she couldn't force herself to date him anymore.

She was sad, but at least she had her girls. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, make sure to comment a review or something you would like to address. Please leave a Kudos on this work if you can! Thank you <3


	5. Chapter 5 : Backfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel feels weird the entire morning, something is wrong. Bad news about Rachel reaches the girls and they have to pick up the pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING : This chapter contains psychical assault, if you don't like that please skip the first few paragraphs. I hope you enjoy this chapter anyways!

The next day, the day after Rachel broke up with Finn, things felt strange, eerie almost. The Unholy Trinity were back together and Rachel was still in love with them, except she knew they liked her back. The first thing Rachel felt was a cold slushy against her face, normal, she could deal with that, but what she couldn't deal with was that every time she looked at or approached either Quinn, Brittany or Santana they avoided her like she had leprosy. She felt uneasy all day, she didn't know why, but she had this gut feeling something bad was going to happen. 

Rachel looked in the mirror,  _Great slushy got in her hair_. She sighed in annoyance as she tried to scrub the sugary liquid from her hair, as she was rinsing her hair she heard the door open, she looked up expecting to see a girl, maybe even one of the members of The Unholy Trinity.

But, no, she saw a football player, his name was Azimo, she faintly recalled. The tall boy stepped towards her, sandwiching her between the wall. Rachel, in all her life, had never been speechless, but at this moment in time as she saw the boy snarl she was.

Azimo spat at her "Hello Tranny, I heard you broke up with Finn, we're very happy about that, now I can do this", he raised his fist and punched Rachel clean across the face, it knocked her off her feet, the amount of blood she spat out was extremely concerning. The boy kicked her in the stomach and then walked out of the bathroom, not before screaming another slur at the poor girl.

Rachel's vision was blurry.

She saw the door open and Mercedes entered, she gasped.

"Oh my god Rachel! Are you okay?" she rushed up to the girl and held her up. Mercedes felt like she was going to pass out herself as she saw the amount of blood that was coming out of Rachel's mouth.

" **I finwk my jaw's bokken** " a barely conscious Rachel Berry said before passing out on into Mercedes arms. Mercedes carefully let the girl onto the floor before rushing out the room to get help.

* * *

 _English was insanely boring_ , Quinn thought, that was the only thought Quinn had that didn't relate to the other two members of The Unholy Trinity or Rachel Berry, the girl she was supposed to hate. In all honesty, the girls were avoiding Rachel because they were nervous, tonight that had agreed to talk about their feelings for each other. They thought it'd be best to ignore Rachel the whole of the school day before letting her round into Quinn's house after school for many reasons : So people didn't get suspicious, so it wouldn't be awkward and so they could admire Rachel from afar in case all hell broke loose and the girl completely slipped away for ever. Quinn was broken out her thoughts by a terrified Mercedes running into the English classroom.

"RACHEL NEEDS TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL!" Mercedes shrieked. Quinn, Santana and Brittany's heads all snapped up at this and they jumped out of their seats, terrified for the tiny girl.

The English teacher, Mr Walsbury looked shocked at Mercedes before calling an ambulance, as he was ringing the phone he asked Mercedes "What happened?", Mercedes rushed out a few long sentences which anyone could barely make out. Brittany ran over to her and put a calming hand on her shoulder even though she felt even more frantic than the girl.

"What happened? Slowly okay?" Brittany said soothingly, Mercedes calmed down and explained.

"I went to the bathroom and found Rachel hunched over about to fall over, she had blood around her mouth, I caught her and she said she thought her jaw was broken before passing out." Brittany gave her a calming pat on the back before sprinting out of the classroom, Quinn and Santana in tow behind her.

Santana was crying, she hadn't cried since her Tio had died when she was 9, the only emotions she could feel were anger and worry. Brittany pushed the bathroom door open, Quinn and Santana close behind her. She let out a little nose of terror as she saw one of the girls she loved, unconscious on the floor. Quinn gasped at the sight of her whilst Santana just gaped, open mouthed. Quinn rushed over and held the petite girl in her arms. She made sure she supported Rachel's head, because that's basically what you do in any medical emergency. Blood was smearing on the front of her Cheerios uniform and the sight made the other two girls want to pass out.

They all heard sirens when a door busted open, two paramedics came in and picked Rachel up, putting her tiny body on a stretcher, before they could process the sight of their tiny future girlfriend being carried to the Hospital, a policeman came in and started asking them questions, they didn't know, they didn't fucking know. Soon, Mercedes came in and answered all the questions she could, her big brown eyes exhumed fear and worry. Brittany noticed this and wrapped the girl in a tight embrace.  **They hoped Rachel was okay.**

The news soon quickly reached the rest of the school and everyone was worried, well not the popular kids. Azimo maybe, but that's only due to the fact he's scared he'll get caught. 

* * *

The sounds and colours whizzed past Rachel's head as she was in the ambulance. She remembered waking up to see a young man with a goatee standing over her and asking her basic questions : her name, age, school etc. , soon she could hear sirens. She assumed she was in an ambulance and her breath hitched in fear. A oxygen mask was placed over the lower half of her face so she could easily breath. She felt a foam sort of brace around her jaw.

"Your jaw has been fractured so we have given you extreme pain meds" the man explained, that's why her face was so numb. Apparently she also had a few broken ribs. They put her under anaesthetic again in the ambulance. So once Rachel relaxed everything went black.

She later woke up in a much comfortable position. A nurse leaned over her, a black woman in her 20's, she was gorgeous but her eyes were not hazel like Quinn's, and her lips weren't like Santana's, she also didn't have tiny freckles like Brittany. The Unholy Trinity was the only thing Rachel could think of as the nurse explained she had just got out of surgery, she had her jaw bone fixed, her broken ribs also had been repaired. The way the nurse talked made Rachel feel like a child. She knew how surgery worked, especially for broken bones. She was later informed it would take her 2 weeks to fully recover. Luckily there was no further damage and Rachel would be okay.

As soon as The Unholy Trinity plus Mercedes heard the news they relaxed a lot. Kurt did too, as he was informed via a text from Mercedes.

The next day, The Unholy Trinity visited the tiny girl in hospital separately, each bringing her an array of gifts and flowers. Rachel's heart swelled as each girl talked to her, asked her if she was okay, and promised the four of them would talk another time. The first girl Rachel saw was Quinn, the hazel eyed girl brought her a massive amount of chocolate, vegan of course.

"Wow Quinn, this is a lot of candy" Rachel whined as the girl placed 12 chocolate bars on her hospital bed side.

Quinn sighed and closed her eyes "I'm sorry, I was just worried". Rachel pouted and Quinn wanted to kiss it away.

"The thought was lovely but I'm afraid I'm vegan" Rachel explained, cautiously.

Quinn looked at her like she was mad "I know, it's all vegan" she rolled her eyes slightly.

Rachel was shocked.

 _Quinn Fabray specifically picked out vegan candy just for her_. "How did you know I was vegan?" she asked, curious of how the girl knew her dietary restrictions.

"Mercedes told me, plus you never eat any non-vegan products at lunch." Quinn's face heated up a tiny bit as she realised she's just admitted to staring at Rachel during Lunch.

Rachel smiled and teasingly winked "You pay a lot of attention to me don't you Q?" Quinn babbled slightly and ran out, not before saying a short goodbye to her. Rachel pouted in sadness at the sight of the blonde girl leaving, it soon faded as she saw a very worried Santana enter.

"Aye Berry you scared me" she sighed, as she soon saw how completely fine Rachel was.

"Well Hello to you too Santana" she answered.

Leaving her usual snark out of her reply Santana spoke "I was worried about you dwarf. I care about you ya know..." Rachel looked slightly shocked at the Latina girl's confession.

"Well, Britt did tell me you liked me Santana." Santana thought she was gonna piss herself in shock as Rachel told her Brittany, being the overly honest girl, admitted she liked Rachel, as well as Santana and Quinn. 

The Latina girl brought Rachel a fuck ton of DVD's and a single tulip.

"I do" she admitted.

Rachel smiled a little bit before teasingly stating "Well we'll discuss that when we have that talk with Quinn and Brittany".

Her focus was then taken by the films Santana brought her. Rachel picked one up and read the title  **Funny Girl** she raised her eyebrow at Santana, who was playing with her hands nervously. The Latina's words were basically the opposite of her nervous appearance.

"Well I know you like Broadway and shit so I brought you a few DVD's of yours, from home."

Rachel looked shocked to say the least "You broke into my HOUSE?!" she was angry.

Though her anger subsided as the other girl explained "Well Hiram gave them to me to give them to you. He said you may need cheering up".

Rachel softened, "Okay Lopez". Santana quickly picked up her bag, which she pulled the DVD's out of, and said goodbye to Rachel, not before giving the diva a very hesitant kiss on the cheek. Rachel blushed hard as she watched the taller raven haired girl exit.

The final visitor of the night was Brittany, the girl brought Rachel a lot of flowers, opposed to Santana's single tulip. A bouquet of Roses, Gardenias and Tulips was heaved onto Rachel's bedside table.

The tall blonde quickly kissed the girl before speaking, "Hi Rachie" Rachel beamed at the nickname before replying, "Hi Britt".

Brittany was hesitant before asking "Do you remember what happened?" Rachel thought hard for a moment before saying one word.

"Azimo".

Brittany's eyes hardened, before she stormed out of the room to tell the others, a small hand pulled her back. "Brittany, please talk to me for a little while" Brittany pouted before agreeing. The two girls talked for awhile before Brittany claimed she had to leave, giving Rachel a peck on the forehead before departing. Rachel certainly felt a lot better.

* * *

Quinn sighed and bounced her leg as she waited with Santana in the waiting room. The grip she had on the Latina girl's hand was alarmingly tight.

"Q, chill baby girl." Santana chided, before the silence was broken and Brittany ran to them. "It was Azimo" unknown to Rachel, when Brittany was visiting her, she sent a text to the two girls claiming she knew who hurt 'Rachie'.

**From Britts : Rachie told me who hurt her, will tell u 2 once i get out xx**

**From Brittany <3 : R told me who hurt her, will tll u and San once I finish visiting her**

Santana growled as Quinn looked like she was ready to kill. Brittany sighed "I know, I'm angry too. But we really need to go home and sleep first". The three girls linked arms and walked out of the hospital.

Tomorrow Azimo was going to pay.


	6. Chapter 6 : Revenge Is A Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Unholy Trinity are furious. Let's just say Azmio gets some lima heights treatment. Whilst the risk of Azimo not being able to have children heightens, Rachel thoroughly enjoy's Quinn's gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys all enjoy this chapter, this is more of a comedic chapter to sorta take a break from the angst. Some crucial information for this story is still told. I will not be doing any filler chapters, until I am consumed by school work and drama lmaoo, Thank you! :)

That night The Unholy Trinity had a sleepover at Quinn's, though sleepover would be too PG for the sort of activities Brittany and Santana indulged in before Quinn arrived back at her own house from where ever she went... Quinn knocked on her bedroom door a few times before a muffled "Enter!" could be heard, Quinn thought it was quite ridiculous she had to knock on every bedroom door when she was hanging out with Brittany and Santana, another part of her wishes she will someday walk into one of the girls' compromising positions.

 _Maybe she could join?_. Quinn's lustful thoughts were broken when a fully clothed Brittany opened the door. Quinn entered as Brittany shut the door behind her and locked it. Santana was sitting on the bed cross legged holding Quinn's laptop, the short blonde girl had a mini heart attack at the thought of this being a repeat of the evening she last had when her laptop was involved.

Santana laughed at Quinn's terrified expression "What? You still have that lesbian porn site on here? Maybe you should turn your notifications off babe". Quinn flushed bright red at Santana's comment and the pet name she used to address Quinn. Brittany sighed and sat next to Santana on the bed, her long legs crossing as well. She patted the empty spot next to her with a soft smile. Quinn rolled her eyes fondly at the other blonde and sat down, her back leaning against the head board. She snorted as she realised Santana had the unfinished History project open, she laughed loudly when she realised Rachel had keyboard smashed when she lent over to see 'the notification'. 

**He also fdjzdsjnfsdhnjkcdsnjkvfdsshnj**

Brittany raised her eyebrow at the sight of the homework, she thought her, Santana and Quinn needed the laptop for another thing, she voiced her thoughts. Santana checked the screen and groaned when she realised she had the wrong tab open, she quickly clicked and opened another tab. Quinn furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she saw Santana opened a PowerPoint presentation, Santana slightly moved the laptop closer to Quinn when she saw the girl's contacts weren't in. On the title section of the PowerPoint presentation, Santana had typed something.

**How To Make Azimo Pay >:(**

Quinn smiled fondly at the little emoticon Santana used and the fact the girl had used all the capitals to make it 'look all fancy and shit' (Santana said those exact words). Brittany scrolled down and clicked on the next page where a vary of bullet points were typed in. She assumed Sannie wanted to make a list.

Finally Santana spoke "Okay so It's not like I'm NOT a criminal mastermind. But, I have no idea how we can make that little bitch pay for hurting Rach."

Both blonde girls furrowed their eyebrows in thought. _How exactly were they going to make Azimo pay without getting expelled, or worse, arrested?_ Brittany then suggested a 'Lima heights' and Quinn strongly disagreed, only because Santana would get in trouble. Though when Santana said she'd wear a mask and some 'sneaky ass clothes' she slightly became fond of the idea of Santana beating the boy into oblivion. She suggested someone else comes along as Azimo was a 6'2 male and Santana was barely 5'5, plus a girl, though Quinn winced at the logical, but sexist thought.

Brittany then asked into the silence "Puck?". All three girls eyes lit up at the idea, Puck was extremely protective of the small Jewish girl so he would sure agree. Quinn grabbed her laptop and quickly typed using two hands.

**Get S and Puckerman to beat Azimo to a pulp, must wear masks and unrecognisable clothing.**

Brittany then squealed in excitement as she grabbed her phone and called Noah (//AN: I'm gonna call Puck 'Noah' from now on//). After a few rings Noah's gruff voiced answered.

"Hey Britt, what's up?".

Brittany paused before replying carefully "You know what happened to Rach? Well I know who done it and-".

Noah cut her off, scarily calm. "Who?".

Brittany winced at his tone and quietly replied "Azimo".

Noah then proceeded to shout profanities at nothing. As Brittany was getting more uncomfortable by the second, Santana decided to shut him up.

"SHUT UP PUCKERMAN!" she screamed into the phone, the tension was obvious as Noah stopped shouting.

Santana continued "Q, Britts and I were wondering if you and I would show him a little Lima Heights hospitality" she could practically hear him smirk, before his face dropped in disappointment.

"Wouldn't we get in trouble?".

Santana clicked her tongue "I knew you were going to say that, luckily me being the genius I am has decided we're going to wear masks and unrecognisable clothing". The evil tone the Latina girl was using turned Brittany and Quinn on to no end. They both looked at each other for a second before hearing Noah's smug reply.

"Okay S, how about tomorrow night? He leaves practice after school late lately, I don't know why but he does. Yeah?".

Santana chuckled "K Puckerman, bring a ski mask or a bandanna or some shit, see ya" Noah said a quick goodbye before hanging up. A comfortable silence fell between the three girls.

* * *

 Rachel groaned, she shouldn't of eaten as much of the vegan chocolate Quinn gave her, she felt like she gained twenty stone, even though she only indulged in four bars. She decided to call Quinn as she was bored and slightly tired, the sweet girl picked up on the second ring, Rachel was slightly shocked at the quickness of Quinn's reply, the girl's raspy voice spoke before she could greet her.

"Hey Rachel, what's up?" Rachel groaned as she moved, her bruised ribs slightly pushing against the bed.

"Hello Q, I've just ate four bars of that chocolate you gave me." She could hear Quinn's cute laughter on the other line, obviously finding humour in Rachel's low portion control. 

"Well you shouldn't of ate so much" Rachel sighed at the lack of advice Quinn was giving for her problem. Though with the way Quinn was talking, Rachel was going to have another 'problem' Quinn couldn't deal with through the phone.

"I know, how are you?" Rachel asked, curious.

Quinn replied softly with just as much care she talks to Rachel with normally, "I'm at Brittany's, We're having a sleep over with Santana".

Rachel slightly bit her lip "Oh... and what are you doing?" Quinn suddenly felt hot, she decided to see if Rachel was trying to talk dirty to her on the phone.

"Well we're about to watch a film" She heard Rachel slightly sigh in disappointment, Quinn snorted at this. Rachel pouted as she knew Quinn was just teasing her to shut her down. The petite diva suddenly heard Santana shout from the background.

"Hurry up Q! We're getting bored here!" though she quickly shut up when she realised Quinn was on the phone with Rachel, the Latina's heart sped up at the thought of two of her favourite girls talking to each other.

"Well, guess I gotta go, Bye Rachel", Rachel sighed in disappointment but replied.

"Bye bye Q". She flopped her head back onto the hospital bed from it's original position. _There was nothing much to do..._ Her head turned to the pile of DVD's Santana had brought her, _well not nothing._

* * *

The next day school Noah and Santana were nervous, Santana had filled her Cheerios bag up with black clothing and a bandanna. Noah had similar equipment stuffed in his own football bag. 

Brittany locked her pinkies with Santana and Quinn as they walked down the halls, they missed seeing the little diva, but they knew she was okay, so most of their worry subsided. They bathed in the attention of the student body as they walked down the hall like a unstoppable force. Some nerds actually sprinted out of their way, in fear of being stared down or punched by a very specific Latina. 

Kurt and Mercedes raised their eyebrows as they saw the all so infamous Unholy Trinity walk through the halls like they owned the place. Well, they did, but only on a Social level. Kurt and Mercedes weren't exactly on the bottom of the social pyramid, well Mercedes wasn't, as she was dating Shane, one of the head football players. Though Kurt was, as the footballers were walking past Kurt this morning they pushed him hard, not before calling him a profanity he was well used to by now, including his own step brother, Finn, the tall boy didn't encourage or start attacking Kurt but he did nothing to stop it either, making him as bad or as much of a horrible person as the rest of the meatheads on the football team.

The only two kind people on the football team were Mike and Sam, though they were hardly around as much as before, Mike was so busy with Tina and his dance practices he barely had any time to himself.

Sam, on the other hand, purposely chose to avoid Kurt, as well as Mercedes, as he was very much in love with the girl, he already had drama with Shane due to the confident girl so he did not want to cause any other problems on the team. Kurt suspected the one to cause Rachel harm was someone on the football team, as they were disgusted with Finn's relationship with the small diva, and extremely happy when they broke up, some more than others. Mike and Sam were obviously upset but not enough so that they wanted to hurt either Finn or Rachel.

Kurt was suspicious of Azimo and Karofsky, he didn't help but notice the two boys tensed up when someone even mentioned the tiny diva. Mostly Azimo. Kurt was on a mission: Find out which meathead hurt Rachel, though little did he know, someone (or some people) already knew and were going to make Azimo pay, with a little Lima Heights action. 

After school that day, The Unholy Trinity were in the locker room. Quinn was pacing back and forth whilst a nervous but calm Brittany was trying to persuade her the plan was going to go smoothly, Santana was changing in one of the toilet cubicles, putting on her 'Bad ass Ninja Gear', as she so fondly worded it. Santana stepped out and looked into the mirror, in the cubicle she wrapped a bandage around her chest, so it'd look like she was a boy, a very short and feminine boy with anger issues. She smirked as she tightened a black bandanna over her face, as she slid on a pair of sun glasses, Noah exited the boy's locker room, in his 'Bad ass Ninja Gear'. He basically wore the same thing as the fiery girl but he didn't use the bandages as well he had no need to, he thought staring at his flat chest.

Brittany and Quinn gave Santana a kiss on the cheek before rushing her out of the locker room door. Earlier in the day Noah payed one of the football players to place black tape over the security cameras above the locker room doors. As well as the ones in the parking lot. Noah and Santana locked arms as they walked out of the building to the parking lot, where dumb ass Azimo forgot to lock his car, Noah decided to climb in the trunk of the car, as Santana decided to go for a more simple option and hide around the side of his car.

Later, a very tired Azimo walked to his car, before he could react Noah and Santana jumped out of their hiding places. Noah tackled him to the ground, placing his  gloved hand upon Azimo's mouth before he could scream. In a deep, gruff and unrecognisable voice he asked Rachel's attacker "Where are your car keys?".

Azimo nodded his head to his front pocket, assuming his car was about to get stolen,  he didn't expect Santana to yank the keys out of his front pocket and make an ugly looking scratch on the side of his brand new sports car. As he was looking at Santana destroy the exterior of his car, Noah punched him straight in the face, and again, and again. Santana then grabbed Azimo's hand and stamped on it.

The cracking noise it made made them all cringe, well except for Azimo, he was screaming into Noah's gloved hand, Santana lowered head and spat on him, she signalled Noah to let go of him, Noah released the tall boy, he didn't have time to blink before Santana punched him clean in the eye, knocking him out cold. The two placed his car keys back in his pocket, and forced a bottle of beer down Azimo's throat before placing the bottle into his clenched hand. The scene made it look like Azimo got drunk and fucked up his car. Though it was highly suspicious, it was better than leaving him the way he was, this way they had a slight chance of getting away with it. They ran back to their respective locker rooms, changed out of their gear and headed home. Santana dragging along to nervous blondes back to her home. 

Hopefully they wouldn't get caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed, make sure to leave a kudos and comment your thoughts on this chapter! Once again thank you for all the support and comments which have really motivated me to carry on xx


	7. Chapter 7 : Trouble + Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst Puck gets questioned by the police, he blames it on Finn Hudson and Bree Westbrook. It might just work, Meanwhile Rachel, Brittany, Santana and Quinn have the long awaited talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the actives not being as frequent as I have to go to school etc. I will be doing at least 3 chapters a week. I like to push myself and do as much work as possible and this is pretty stressful but I am not a girl who disappoints, Enjoy!

The police man was getting impatient, Noah Puckerman was not talking. Finally the smug boy answered.

"It was Finn Hudson and Bree Westbrook" he said, almost if he believed it himself.

Officer Seja (pronounced 'Say-Hah') squinted his eyes "Are you sure kid?", Noah simply leaned back into his chair and nodded, the arrogant look on his face not leaving.

"Why is that?".

"Well, Finn dated Rachel, he still had feelings for Rachel and there was a rumour that Azimo was the one to attack Rachel, dumbo didn't check the facts, even though it probably was Azimo. He persuaded Bree somehow, even though she hates her, to beat up Azimo and wreck his car. She probably done it because Azimo and her dated like a year ago and she's still upset" half of what Noah said was correct, except the whole 'they done it' thing. Azimo and Bree did date, Finn still liked Rachel. Because Noah was a bad ass, the cop seemed convinced, Noah done a little dance of victory when he got home, excited that it seemed like the cops believed it. Now, he had to tell Santana, the girl would probably be so happy she'd kiss him... or more, Noah thought, slightly grinning at the idea of a possible hookup.

He grabbed his phone and pressed Santana's contact, hitting 'dial'. A few rings passed when the girl picked up her phone.

"What Puckerman?" She sounded less annoyed than she usually did, more nervous, Noah didn't know if she was nervous to hear what he had to say, or if anything else was going on that he didn't know about. The girl still scared the shit out of him so he replied quickly.

"Cops interviewed me, lied out of my ass, completely believable." he said, smugly.

Santana scoffed on the other line,  _as if Noah Puckerman couldn't be more annoying_ , "What did you say?" her tone was a mix of panic and excitement, once again, Noah didn't know if she was excited and nervous about his bad ass story he was waiting to tell or some other stuff that was going on behind the scenes.

"Well, I said it was Finn and Bree, and that there was some rumour around that Azimo assaulted Rachel, Finn was angry cause he's still in love with Rachel, which he is, I said Finn convinced Bree or she was involved because she and Azimo dated way back and she was still angry at him." Noah grinned as he explained, on the other line Santana raised her eyebrow, she was impressed, though she wouldn't admit that and simply gave the boy a "Cool, Bye", he stopped her before she could hang up.

"What?" her tone was distasteful.

"Aren't you going to say thanks?".

Santana groaned and muttered "Thanks Puckerman".

Noah smiled "You're welcome, Bye San", she said her goodbyes before hanging up.

* * *

Quinn's heart was beating in her chest so hard as she waited with Santana at her house, waiting for Brittany and Rachel to show up and have the 'talk'.

Santana noticed her excessive nerves and placed a calming hand on top of the other girl's hand, "Chill Q", Quinn let out a deep breath and smiled at the Latina, she was so happy she has a chance of dating Santana, as well as Rachel and Brittany. Though, her chances will either be lowered or heightened as the 'talk' goes on, a knock on the door breaks the girl's out of their thoughts. 

_Shit shit shit shit shit_

_“_ Quinn, stay there baby, I'll get the door." Quinn blushed at the pet name Santana had called her, her smile was knocked off her face as she realised there was no turning back, she sat in a more comfortable position on the bed, smoothed down her outfit and waited.

God, Quinn's house was stunning, Rachel thought, once again, as she arrived at the blonde girl's house, a very nervous, taller blonde in tow. Her and Brittany were very anxious, they presumed Santana and Quinn were too. Santana greeted the two girls and led them upstairs, where Brittany saw Quinn sitting on the bed, looking like she was about to vomit. Quinn was restless, Brittany held a snort at that realisation, it would be too rude to laugh at her possible future girlfriend's discomfort. She sat down on the bed next to Quinn, resting her head on the headboard. Santana and Rachel came in and sat at the end of the bed. Rachel wrung her hands in nervousness, the time had gone by too quickly. The four girls sat on the bed, looking at each other expectantly.

Santana sighed and gave in "Okay, so I like all of you, In a gay way."

The flush on her tan cheeks were extremely visible, the other three girls cracked a smile at that, and in the way Santana worded it.

"Same" Brittany nodded, beaming.

Rachel shrugged before saying "I do too, I would love to date you guys.", the only one who hadn't confessed yet was Quinn, she coughed.

"Fine, I like you guys too but I'm scared.", all three girls furrowed their eyebrows at this.

"Of what?" Santana voiced their concerns.

"What if someone finds out?" Quinn asked, gnawing on her bottom lip anxiously.

Brittany sighed, "Then we will make sure no one finds out". Quinn slightly deflated at the idea of her social status being kept safe and sound.

"So... do you guys want to take turns in kissing me?" Rachel asked, The Unholy Trinity nodded furiously, the petite girl beamed her mega watt smile at this.

"I'll go first" Brittany nearly shouted, eager to taste Rachel again. She leaned forwardly and passionately kissed Rachel, Quinn and Santana gaped at this gorgeous sight. 

Kissing Brittany was like fireworks of sunshine and flowers, Rachel had decided right there and then, Brittany was her favourite taste, well one of her favourite's, Brittany pulled back and grinned, her lips red and slightly wet. "Rachie tastes nice" she declared, Rachel had never blushed more in her 16 years of life. Quinn and Santana thought their hearts were going to explode at the cuteness and the beautiful sight of a dishevelled Brittany and Rachel before them.

"My turn" Santana said, impatient to kiss the short girl. 

Kissing Santana was like tasting chocolate, the Latina girl tasted like chocolate. CHOCOLATE. Rachel wondered how lucky she was to taste the mouth of one of the bitchiest girls she's ever met, yet one of the most amazing. It was warm and Rachel had never felt more at home. Santana pulled away and Rachel pouted, she wanted to spend the rest of her life with a fiery Latina tasting her.

Quinn was next, Rachel was even more nervous than she had been with Brittany and Santana, she didn't know why. Maybe it was because she had kissed the girl before or maybe it's because Quinn had been the meanest to her, either way Rachel was feeling like she was going to pass out, luckily she didn't though as a moment later she was tasting Quinn the second time. It was even better than the first time since Quinn wasn't rambling or crying about negative shit she didn't need, also all of them were there too. Being with one of them was a dream, all of them though? Rachel was in heaven.

Once all the girls kissed Rachel, they sat in silence, it wasn't awkward nor comfortable. It was just... silence.

Santana spoke up "Do you guys want to date me?" she asked, slightly self conscious, the other three looked at her like she killed a puppy "Yes."

All of them said at once, the Latina was slightly freaked out at the prospect of dating three people. But, looking at the faces of Quinn, Rachel and sweet sweet Brittany she instantly agreed.

"So, we're dating." Rachel declared, her mouth, head and heart were all buzzing.

Brittany looked at her phone "Hotties, I have to go." The three girls all gave Brittany a kiss and guided her to the front door. Brittany slightly skipped when she walked back to her house, she was euphoric. Back at Quinn's house, her, Santana and Rachel were cuddling and watching a movie, Rachel didn't choose so it wasn't some 'Broadway Shit', Santana had called it, though she quickly retracted her statement when Rachel looked upset.

She was already whipped for her 3 girlfriends. She smiled at the fact she could say 'girlfriends' now. Halfway through the movie Rachel was bored, she decided to run her fingers along Santana's arm delicately, her feather soft touch making the tan's girl's arm get goosebumps. She was also drawing little invisible hearts on Quinn's soft thigh. The touch felt electric and Quinn was in bliss. She looked over to Santana at beamed at the girl, when ever Quinn was happy she'd instantly either look at the fiery girl or call her if she wasn't there at the time. Though, most of the happiness was because of Santana so the first option was more common. She thought about how her parent's thought homosexuality was wrong, she was a homosexual, but she never felt more happy.

Quinn decided nothing can be bad if it makes you and many other people happy. It simply couldn't, the image of her father's angry frown or her mother's disappointed look didn't have one affect on her as she reached over the beautiful short girl to touch the Latina's hand, God, she loved those three girls so much.

For the first time in ages, Quinn was genuinely happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there was the big awaited talk, Puck will most likely get off free as he has 'no involvement' ;) in it, I'm joking it was him, but the police don't know that do they? lmaoo - E


	8. Chapter 8 : Suspiciousness, Singing and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will delve into the girl's lives as they all date each other. Though, Noah finds out about their secret love.  
> -"Somewhere Over The Rainbow" covered By Ariana Grande-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to do a thing where i put a song name in the description. So you could like...maybe listen to it? Idrc Enjoy!

Noah was frustrated, but happy, the police have arrested Finn, Bree and Azimo. The first two for the assault of Azimo and the destruction of his car, the latter for the assault of the one and only Rachel Berry. He was frustrated since Azimo wasn't in jail yet, he couldn't give a monkey's ass about the other two. The boy hurt his Jew babe, no one hits his friends, or they'll have the Puckster to deal with, not Puckster Jr., As he was walking he saw Quinn talking to Rachel, giggling. He raised his eyebrows, he knew the two girls were good friends, but he didn't expect Quinn talking to Rachel in public, let alone giggling, for the whole of the school to see. Noah Puckerman was suspicious.

Brittany liked the sound her shiny new Cheerio shoes made across the floor, she pouted a little at the realisation that Santana, Quinn nor Rachel could see her new awesome sneakers. Her pout faded though as Mercedes came up to her, a miserable Kurt lagging behind her.

"Hey girl, I have a question." Brittany smiled and nodded for her to carry on.

"Would you perhaps think about joining Glee Club, we're kind of short on members and Sectionals is quite a short time away. Rachel would love to have you there, the rest of us too." Brittany glanced quickly at Quinn and Rachel, before her eyes drifted to Kurt.

"I would love to, What's wrong Kurt?" she addressed the boy, softness lacing her tone, different to the excited tone she used to talk to Mercedes, Kurt looked slightly shocked, before realising, Brittany was the sweetest person on Earth, of course she'd ask.

He sighed and shrugged "I miss Blaine. It's too bad he's off sick today." Brittany's eyes lit up at the mention of the boy. She liked Blaine, his hair was like a helmet, she snorted slightly before turning her face more serious again.

"Oh, sorry. I have to go now, Santana is expecting me" at the mention of the Latina girl, Kurt froze up in fear whilst Mercedes raised her eyebrow. Brittany skipped off before her two friend's could utter another word.

Santana was in the bathroom, fixing her lipstick, before her girlfriend, an overly excited tall blonde came rushing up to her.

"I'm joining Glee Club, Would you and Quinn wanna go with me?", Santana was a little taken aback that her popular girlfriend would like to join a club that is constantly harassed by the same people who wear matching uniforms to her, as well as herself and Quinn. She saw Brittany smile slightly fade at her hesitation, she sighed in defeat, utterly whipped for the cute blonde.

"Tots Britts" she kissed the girl softly before dragging her behind her, wanting to ask Quinn about the new arrangement. Brittany seemed even more excited and Santana's heart melted at the cuteness. They approached the HBIC, aka their girlfriend, seeing her speaking to a Cheerio, a baby Cheerio. As soon as the brunette freshman saw two of the Unholy Trinity approach the other member she squealed in fright running of, terrified of the two vicious girls and Brittany, who could end her social life with a click of her fingers. 'Yikes' Santana smirked, she loved scaring people, especially baby Cheerios.

Brittany addressed Quinn first, "Hey, Me and San wanna tell you something" Quinn held back from correcting 'Me and San' to 'San and I' as she realised it would hurt her girlfriend's feelings and annoy her other girlfriend, who was grinning mischievously, even though they were dating, Santana still scared her a tiny bit, especially her weird behaviour, like now for instance.

Quinn sighed in annoyance as the two hadn't spoken yet,"Come on, tell me" she spoke, her anger fading at the two very quickly, her rigid posture dissipating.

Brittany continued, "San and I wanna join Glee Club" Quinn grinned at the fact Brittany noticed that she said 'Me and San' and the shorter blonde cringed so she changed it, she also grinned at the fact she wanted to join Glee Club as well, especially due to the fact her third girlfriend.

"Okay", Quinn stated, she was cut off by the fiery Latina adding "We can use the plan we were going to use." The two blondes nodded, thoroughly satisfied with the idea. So, they had a plan.

Sue Sylvester was mad, her Cheerios, except from The Unholy Trinity could barely pull off a stunt, they said it was 'hard', Sue snorted, they should try walking out hot coals whilst carrying a vicious bear. Her usual angry mood was slightly bettered when Santana (who's fondly named Sand bags), Quinn and sweet simple Brittany enter.

"Coach, we have a plan" Quinn looked confident, Sue raised an eyebrow at this, hopefully her plans were just as mischievous as a young Sue Sylvester's, who Quinn reminds her greatly of.

"Spit it out Q" The woman was getting inpatient.

"We know how to destroy Glee Club" Sue took her glasses off and put them on her table, interested and slightly excited for what the head Cheerio had to say. She leaned forward and muttered "Go on" to an excited Quinn Fabray.

Quinn cleared her throat and continued "We want to join Glee Club and destroy it from the inside", Coach Sylvester's eyes glinted mischievously, utterly impressed, she was now glad Quinn was promoted to head Cheerio as soon as she was joined Mckinley.

"Good idea, Q. Carry it out immediately." She grinned at Sue, utterly pleased with her lie. The three only wanted to join to sing and stare at their tiny girlfriend sing and flit around the stage in a skirt, a tiny tiny skirt.

Later, when the Mr Schue was discussing song ideas for sectionals, The Unholy Trinity interrupted, striding in. Rachel's heart fluttered as soon as she saw them, the sight of them never failing to bring up feelings inside her, some stronger than others, the strongest one right now was nervousness, why were they here? Rachel's thoughts were broken when she saw Quinn whisper to Mr Schue, the man looked delighted, he clapped his hands together, gaining the attention from the rest of the club. "Okay, so, three new members are auditioning, give a big round of applause to Quinn, Brittany and Santana!" Music to "Say a Little Prayer" was then played, The three got in formation then started singing.

[Quinn's lines/parts will be in  **this** font, Santana's in  _this_ & Brittany's in this]

**The moment I wake up**   
**Before I put on my makeup**   
**I say a little prayer for you**   
**While combing my hair, now**   
**And wondering what dress to wear, now**   
**I say a little prayer for you**

Santana then joins in for the chorus, Brittany too.

_**Forever, forever, you'll stay in my heart** _   
** _And I will love you_ **   
** _Forever and ever we never will part_ **   
** _Oh, how I'll love you_ **   
** _Together, together, that's how it must be_ **   
** _To live without you_ **   
** _Would only be heartbreak for me_ **

Santana then sings the next part, whilst Rachel, well Rachel holds back from running up to kiss all of them, possibly more, though both of those things too inappropriate.

_I run for the bus, dear_   
_While riding I think of us, dear_   
_I say a little prayer for you_   
_At work I just take time_   
_And all through my coffee break-time_   
_I say a little prayer for you_

The three then harmonise perfectly at the chorus.

_**Forever, forever, you'll stay in my heart** _   
_**And I will love you** _   
_**Forever and ever we never will part** _   
_**Oh, how I'll love you** _   
_**Together, together, that's how it must be** _   
_**To live without you** _   
_**Would only be heartbreak for me** _   
_**Nobody but me** _

_**Forever, forever, you'll stay in my heart** _

_**And I will love you** _

 

 

_**Forever and ever we never will part** _   
_**Oh, how I'll love you** _   
_**Together, together, that's how it must be** _   
_**To live without you** _   
_**Would only be heartbreak for me** _

 

Brittany then goes solo, Quinn and Santana singing back up for her.

 

My darling, believe me _**(believe me)**_  
For me there is no one  
But you  
Please love me, too  
I'm in love with you  
 ** _(Answer my prayer)_** answer my prayer babe  
 _ **(Answer my prayer)**_ say you love me too  
 _ **(Answer my prayer)** _answer my prayer babe  
 _ **(Answer my prayer)**_ yeah

 

The all join together for the chorus, harmonising, once again, perfectly. Their voices bring Rachel to tears (happy tears), they also make Rachel's panties slightly damp, scratch that, flooded.

 

_**And forever, forever, you'll stay in my heart** _   
_**And I will love you** _   
_**Forever and ever we never will part** _   
_**Oh, how I'll love you** _   
_**Together, together, that's how it must be** _   
_**To live without you** _   
_**Would only be heartbreak for me** _   
_**Oh, nobody but me** _

 

The girls then mashup for the final part.

 

_My darling, believe me_  
 **For me there is no one**  
 ** _But you_**  
Please love me, too  
 **This is my prayer** _(answer my prayer)_  
 **Answer my prayer now, babe** _(answer my prayer babe)_  
 _This is my prayer_ **_(answer my prayer)_**  
 ** _Answer it right now, babe (answer my prayer babe)_**  
Say you love me, too  
 _This is my prayer, babe_ **(answer my prayer)**  
 _ **I'm in love with you (answer my prayer babe)**_

 

The girls finished the last line whilst looking directly at Rachel, luckily nobody noticed Rachel and her blushing cheeks, the tears rolling down her face, plus her wet panties. Though she did think Santana got an eye full when she was singing a backup line in the last part, as she slightly stuttered and her face got increasingly warm, her tan cheeks dusting a strawberry colour. The whole Glee Club were in shock, they had no idea the girls could sing that well.

Mr Schue looked very impressed he clapped Brittany and Quinn and on the back, sending a grin to Santana then declared "Welcome our three new members of New Directions!!!", Rachel suppressed a squeal, she laughed and winked at Brittany whilst the others cheered at the fact they now had more than enough people to compete at Sectionals.

 Unknown to the four girls, Noah had been keeping an eye on them all day, suspicious of their relationship with each other. He decided to confront them about it after Glee Club, before the four girls went home, with each other, Noah noticed, raising an eyebrow. He walked up the four who were crowded around Rachel's locker, laughing and chatting as she grabbed her stuff out of it, Brittany and Santana were holding hands whilst Quinn lent on the other side of the locker, it looked like she was flirting with Rachel, it was obviously working as they all were giggling like smitten schoolgirls, including Santana. He approached them, as soon as they got sight of him they moved a considerable amount apart and stopped giggling and flirting.

"Question" Noah said to them, he continued, not noticing the extreme glare Quinn and Santana were pinning to him, his attention was on his Jew babe.

"Are you guys dating each other?" he asked, curious. They all froze up in fear, Rachel looked nervously to Brittany whilst Quinn looked shocked, Santana was cringing slightly.

Quinn shocked them all, including herself when she answered "Yes, Puckerman, we are, but if you tell anyone I swear to God--" she advanced on Noah pointing an accusing finger at him, before she could finish Noah put his hands up in surrender.

"I won't say", Quinn lowered her finger and her angry eyebrows, Noah shot a quick look to the others before continuing.

"If I did, Rachel would get picked on, I don't want that for my Jewish princess, you guys would loose your popularity, Quinn's parent's would kick her out blah blah blah" this time he was focusing his attention on them all, Quinn released a breath, relieved. Whilst Rachel smiled at the sheer kindness of her Jew Bro.

Santana and Brittany smiled, though quickly Santana advanced on him, ready to go all Lima Heights "She isn't YOUR 'Jewish Princess' Okay Puckerman? Flirt with her and I'll rip that ridiculous excuse of a mohawk of your head and make you eat it!".

 Noah furiously nodded, terrified, whilst the others looked at the Latina with lust glazed eyes.

Noah noticed this and smirked "This would be so hot if you weren't threatening my life" Santana sneered at the perverted comment before turning around, back to the other girls, she did notice they looked very turned-on, she smirked.

Brittany then interrupted by saying "My Mom is letting us have a sleepover at mine tonight, let's go!" The atmosphere turned to cheery as soon as they all got a glimpse of Brittany's grin, well except Noah, he rubbed his chest slightly and walked off, not before saying his goodbyes to Rachel and the others. The four girls then piled into Quinn's car, excited for a fun night of kisses, brownies and the massive collection of DVD's Brittany had stashed in her room.

 The day went surprisingly well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, if you did please leave a kudos, comment or bookmark this story for more! Have a good day/night xx


	9. Chapter 9 : Beach Fun & Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Unholy Trinity & Rachel go on a secret late night trip to the seaside, Brittany gets... high. Meanwhile, Glee Club is more tense than ever as Rachel battles Mercedes for a solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, sorry for not being more active! The information about the Glee Club + the song choices for the solo R & M are battling for aren't in the actual show, most of it's just made up. This is an AU, a realistic one.  
> -Song : Beabadoobee - Disappear-

It was around Midnight at Brittany's sleepover and everyone was slightly bored, not completely bored since, duh, they had each other but they wanted to do something fun. Santana suggested a strip club, jokingly, but she got scolded endlessly and not even in the good way. It was when Brittany suggested they go to the beach that all the girl's eyes lit up at the thought, So they were now in the car, driving to the beach.

The drive was around 40 minutes long since Brittany lived in a secluded part of town, but the girls had enough entertainment. Quinn was driving, Rachel in the passenger seat whilst Brittany and Santana snuggled in the back. Rachel then put the radio on, cranking up the stereo. Some old indie song blared out, the radio said the song was called "Alice - Sisters of Mercy". When the intro of the song came on Quinn squealed in excitement.

"The fuck baby?" Santana asked, confused and slightly disturbed.

"This is one of my favourite songs" Quinn shouted over the blaring indie-rock music, she turned the stereo up even more.

All the girls started dancing, the song was really good, though Santana or Rachel wouldn't admit that. They spent the rest of the drive euphoric in each other's company, when they arrived at the beach Rachel grinned, she clambered out the passenger side door, the others in tow. She opened the boot of Brittany's car where she had secretly packed a blanket, a shit load of brownies and a soccer ball. The Unholy Trinity's eyebrows raised in unison at their incredible and tiny but weird girlfriend. Rachel simply smirked at them before running off, ball at her feet. Santana, loving competition ran off and the two girls played soccer together. Their blonde girlfriends giggling at their antics whilst setting up the blanket, as Quinn was smoothing the edges of the cotton blanket on the sandy ground, Brittany opened her tin of brownies. She ate one, then another, she started feeling funny. Santana noticed this and dropped the ball, running over to the taller girl. She took one glance at the tin and started freaking the fuck out. Unknown to the other three girls, Santana made a tin of five 'special' brownies for herself at home, she must've took the wrong ones to the sleepover. She winced as Brittany started laughing hysterically, her arms waving in the air, Quinn walked over to her Latina girlfriend, her eyebrows were raised enough that Santana swore they touched her hairline.

"Santana" Quinn looked at Santana with annoyance.

Santana had an expression of guilt on her face, realising this, Quinn dragged Santana into the car.

Quinn sat in the front seat, Santana in the passenger for some privacy, Rachel came up to the car and knocked on the window, confused. Her tiny hands holding the soccer ball, were slightly shaking, she didn't know if it was because it was very cold at the Beach at night or her nerves. Quinn rolled the window down.

"Keep Brittany calm, sit her down and make sure she's safe. I need to talk to San baby" She kissed the Jewish girl on the lips, quickly rolling the car door up.

Rachel looked slightly less confused, she walked over to a giggling Brittany who was still dancing to the music, which there was none of, Rachel dragged Brittany's arm and sat her down on the blanket, she laid her head on Rachel's shoulder, even in her high state, she wanted to feel her petite girlfriend. Rachel gave Brittany some water, when Brittany tipped the water over her own head, she ran to the trunk of the car, to her horror Brittany had ate ALL of the, what she knows now were, weed brownies. Her mouth gaped open, For Fuck Sake Santana Lopez.

"What are in those brownies?!" Quinn exclaimed, her voice exceedingly high, her face and voice softened greatly though when Santana flinched and let out a slight wince.

"...Weed" Santana admitted, she expected Quinn to hit her over the head with the Bible, scream at her, then dump her. 

"I never knew you done drugs S..." Quinn looked extremely disappointed in her tan girlfriend.

"I don't!!!" Santana shouted, she then continued in a much calmer voice, "I used to do weed with Britts, nothing else, I stopped now but Britt still sometimes smokes weed at parties, not often though, it's very rare." Her lips were pursed in a tight line, her voice slightly scratchy.

Quinn visibly calmed down, "Well we need to get her home" She stated the obvious.

Santana peered through the window to see Brittany doused in water, dancing around to non-existent music, before nodding. The girl really needed to go to bed and sleep, Quinn rubbed her temples then got out of the car to face an expecting Rachel.

"Britt accidentally done weed, she's done it before don't worry. Santana made normal brownies and weed brownies for the sleepover, she accidentally took both. We ate all the normal ones, Brittany had the normal ones and five weed brownies... We need to get her home, come on baby". She explained briefly before slinging her arm over Rachel's petite shoulders. Rachel smiled at Quinn before helping her into the back of the car. Rachel drove Quinn's car back to Brittany's house, Santana was once again in the passenger seat and Quinn was in the back with an overly excited, high Brittany. Once, they reached back to the house they got Britts in bed, Santana offered to stay with her and Quinn gave a ride home to her other girlfriend, Rachel. Quinn then went back home, slightly disappointed the sleepover couldn't happen due to Brittany's state, and the fact Santana had to take care of her on her own, her parents didn't even know she went round Brittany's house since they were out of the country for the next month, so now Quinn was home alone. The night quickly passed and the next day was just as full of drama as the previous. 

* * *

 Rachel walked into the school, her head held up high, she got a slushy. Though when Karofsky turned around he had the sight of three very pissed off head cheerleaders.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Santana asked, scarily calm.

Karofsky looked shocked and scared at once, he gulped and stood as tall as he could before replying, rudely "Giving this Jew Fag a slushy shower".

It took the entire football team, plus Coach Beast to hold Santana off of the boy. Santana thrashed at the arms holding her, but gave up eventually, if she couldn't give the boy a Lima Heights then she should just cut him with her vicious, vicious words. "Listen up, Man Baby. Rachel Berry may not be the most popular person in the world. But, don't you dare fucking use that language! Got me dumb ass?" She boomed, her accent slightly showing, since she was pissed the hell off.

Karofsky took one look at the seething girl before walking away, slightly terrified. Once he was gone Santana stormed down the hall into the bathroom, The 2/3 of the Unholy Trinity followed her, along with one very grateful, turned on, in love petite diva.

The crowd that had formed slowly dispersed, along with the teachers. Once Quinn, Brittany and Rachel entered the girl's bathroom, Santana visibly calmed down.

"Thank you", Rachel said simply, beaming at her over protective, sexy ass girlfriend. 

"No worries Rach", Santana said, giving her a warm smile.

"Though if we want to stay a secret then we better not get all protective and angry like you did Babe", Quinn reasoned. 

All three girls shook their head in agreement,

"Right, I need to get this slushy out of my hair", Rachel stated.

"I'll help" Brittany skipped over, The other two girls watched fondly as their adorable blonde girlfriend helped get strawberry slushy out of their, just as adorable, other girlfriend's hair. This wasn't exactly the life they had imagined the world had set for them, but goddamn it was a good one.

* * *

 Later, In Glee Club, a very late Mr Schue walked into chaos. Finn and Puck were sizing each other up, Rachel was screaming at Mercedes, who was being held back by a terrified Kurt. Mike and Tina was making out, Artie was recording whilst the Unholy Trinity were no where to be seen. 

"HEY!", Mr Schue boomed, gaining the teens' attention. 

Puck and Finn immediately moved away from each other, Artie put his phone away, Tina pulled out of her very 18+ position with Mike, Mercedes visibly calmed and Kurt let out a breath of relief as Rachel took her seat. 

"What the hell you guys?", Mr Schue was utterly confused, why the hell were they fighting, and where were Santana, Quinn and Brittany?.

Rachel suddenly spoke up, "Mercedes is mad that I'm going to be picked to do the solo at Sectionals. She is now behaving immaturely and trying to attack me, It's sad she can't beat the talent and star performance out of me." Rachel smoothed down her brown locks, which were placed on her shoulders, down neatly, as soon as she finished her explanation the whole Glee Club starting shouting and screaming at her, and each other. 

Mr Schue once again had to shout to gain their attention, as soon as he did three confused looking girls walked into the room. Quinn, Santana and Brittany. Rachel smiled at the sight of them, before getting out of her seat to great them.

At the sight of the three girls, the club immediately quietened, their body language exhuming pure fear and slight anger. Quinn snorted at this, utterly pleased with her and her two scary girlfriends, who got the Glee Club of all people to shut up. 

The rest of rehearsals were pretty calm until Mercedes suggested she sung the solo, again. Rachel stood up in her seat and boomed some... very colourful language at the girl, angering Mercedes even more, soon the whole club had to pull Mercedes back from a very angry looking Rachel. Noah held in a snort as he realised Rachel's three girlfriends were utterly turned on. They always were to be honest, how do they deal with their sexual frustration?, Noah thought's drifted to inappropriate images as the Glee Club calmed down again, he snapped out of his thoughts, realising it was utterly disrespectful. Well, not utterly...

* * *

 The rest of the day went surprisingly well. Rachel was just getting ready for bed before she got a call. From Santana. She smiled at the girl's name on screen, she answered her call, expecting to hear the sweet sultry voice of her girlfriend, instead she heard nothing. Rachel scoffed before asking "Hello? San? Baby?" The petite girl was weirded out at the lack of response from Santana, then she heard Santana cough.

"Hey baby" Santana replied, finally.

Rachel sighed "What took you so long to answer?".

"I accidentally called you", Santana let out an amused laugh at Rachel's antics.

"Oh, so you don't like talking to me?" Rachel teased, wanting to get some sort of reaction from the girl.

Santana though she had hurt Rachel's feelings and starting rambling, the only words the diva could hear were 'Sorry'.

"I'm joking San, I love you." Rachel said, she then flushed at the realisation that she said 'I love you' to the Latina.

A slight pause was between them before Santana replied, "I love you too", They both smiled.

Santana Lopez loved her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed, I've been so busy and I have many ideas and so little time to spare. But, I will do as promised, 3 Chapters a week. Love y'all !


	10. Chapter 10 : Brittany's Sweet 16th, Fights & A New Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brittany gets some sentimental gifts on her birthday, Love ensues. Then, at school Rachel finds out about Azimo's beat down and Noah & Finn fight. Plus, the girls all get a new assignment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've actually had the WORST time writing this chapter. I had a really amazing chapter written but GUESS WHAT? IT ALL GOT FUCKING LOST. I'm sorry I'm just so angry. Enjoy anyways! x

It was April 16th, 2010 and the four girls were currently at Quinn's house, which was housing a small party for Brittany. They all had just finished the duck-shaped vegan cake Rachel had bought for Brittany and now Brittany was opening their presents.

"Open it" Santana said, pushing the sparsely wrapped present to an excited Brittany. The taller blonde then tore off the gift's wrapping to reveal a brand new addition of the MacBook Pro, she squealed and clamped her hand over her mouth, seeming shocked at the hell her Latina girlfriend had to go through to buy her such an expensive gift. Brittany then jumped on Santana.

"Thank. You. So. Much. Baby" Brittany shouted, ending each word with a massive kiss, emphasising her thankfulness. Santana simply pushed the girl off her and caught her in a hug, stating how utterly welcome she was.

Quinn then pushed an extremely large present to Brittany, which was ironically from her. Brittany laughed at the sheer panic on her girlfriend's face before tearing into the wrapping paper. She was met with the sight of a state of the art keyboard. The other two gaped, having no idea at what Quinn got their girlfriend. Brittany started to tear up, giving Quinn a long kiss which was full of passion. She then, slightly flushed, thanked Quinn over and over. Quinn simply silence her with kissing her before pulling apart.

"You're so welcome, B." Quinn stated. Rachel was next, she pushed a small box towards Brittany, which was wrapped in blue paper, the diva's trademark star sticker was placed on top like a mark of sorts. Brittany opened it to see a stunning charm bracelet. 

"Let me explain before you start crying" Rachel said, chuckling.

Brittany stayed silent and Rachel took that as a cue to continue speaking, "So the first four charms are all our birthstones, the cheerleader is to represent the Cheerios/The Unholy Trinity and the cat is Lord Tubbington." She explained, pointing at each charm with her ring clad finger. Brittany simply turned to her and caught her mouth in one of the most delightful kisses they both had experienced.

"I love you so much Rachie" Brittany said to the Jewish girl, tears running down her fair cheeks.

"I love you too, I love all of you" Rachel declared.

Quinn and Santana then declared their love to each other, Rachel and Brittany.

They all loved each other. 

* * *

 The next day at school was seemingly brilliant till Lunch rolled around. Rachel and The Unholy Trinity were at their respective tables, but texting each other in their group chat they had created so they can communicate at school without raising suspicion. 

**Britt : I alwys thought dolphins wr gay sharks...**

**Q : No silly! They're a different animal.**

**San : not tht this is kwt nd all but manboobs keeps staring at rae**

**Rach : Don't be silly Santana, He may be but you're all the only ones I see :)**

**Britt : aweeee**

**Q : That was cute, Rach.**

**San : ... whatever <<333**

**Rach : Lmao it's okay Santana. I'll shut him down**

Rachel then looked up from her phone to, low and behold, see Finn gawking at her. 

"Stare much, creep?" Rachel asked, giving the tall boy a dirty look.

Finn quietly whimpered before packing up his stuff and leaving the table.

The rest of the glee club, whom she was sitting with, looked shocked at her behaviour. 

"Damn, Rach" Puck stated, letting out a low whistle.

"He was just staring at me, Noah, shut up." Rachel reprimanded, slapping the Jewish boy on his shoulder.

"Chill, Jewbro." Noah chuckled.

"Anyways" Kurt said, turning to Rachel. "Barbara Streisand or Judy Garland", he asked. 

"Ew, Pass on both of them." Rachel said, faking her straightness.

"I meant as in who do you like more." Kurt said, trailing off, looking at Rachel in suspicion.

"Oh..." Rachel said, "Barbara obviously!!!" She shouted, breaking the tension on the table.

The table continued talking and Rachel then logged back into the chat.

**Rach : I sorted it out, Guys.**

**Britt : thts gd**

**Q : Babe, that was really hot...**

**San : ikr q**

**Rach : Guyyssss :))**

**Britt : wr mking u blushhhh~~**

**Rach : Shut up >:(**

**Q : Anyways, What happened to our History project?**

**San : no idea, q**

**Rach : I think it got cancelled due to my hospitalisation...**

**Britt : wr srry abt tht rachie ::::(((**

**Rach : Don't be Britts, It was that bastard Azimo's fault!**

**San : lckly me n puck shwd him sum lima heights action!!! >:))**

**Rach : ...What???**

**Britt : uhh...**

**Q : ...**

**Rach : Let me repeat myself, Santana. What?**

**[San has logged off]**

**[Rach has logged off]**

**Britt : quinnie!!! :(((**

**Q : Calm down, Babe. I'll go sort it out :)**

**Britt : i jst saw rachie run into a bthrm, she ws fllwng san**

Quinn looked up from her phone to see a nervous Brittany and no sign of Rachel or Santana. She jumped out of her seat and ran to the bathroom, a panicked Brittany following her.

* * *

Rachel followed Santana into the bathroom to see the Latina girl pacing. "What did you mean by 'Puck and I showed him some Lima Heights action!?" she shouted. Santana winced at the disappearance of her girlfriend's, usually calm, manner.

"Was it you who broke Azimo's hand and vandalised his car?! Did NOAH HELP YOU!?" She screamed at a cowering Santana.

"I only done it to protect you!" Santana shouted back at her with the same amount of aggression. Rachel clicked her tongue and sighed.

"San, you could've really got hurt, or worse in trouble, or EVEN WORSE. ARRESTED!!!" Rachel shouted, backing Santana up against a wall.

"I DONE IT TO PROTECT YOU!!!" Santana snapped, Rachel's angry facade softened and she stepped back. "I done it cause I love you Rachel... you know that..." Santana trailed off.

Rachel then done something which surprised both of them to no avail, she aggressively pushed Santana into one of the girl's bathroom stalls and aggressively kissed her, grabbing the Latina's tanned arms she slammed her against the wall with an insane amount of force. Shoving her tongue deeper into Rachel's mouth, Santana's breath hitched and she moaned, loud. 

Rachel pulled back, lips red and face flushed, "I forgive you, but please don't do it again", she pleaded. Santana simply nodded and re-attached her lips to Rachel's, she leaned to the right and locked the stall.

Brittany followed Quinn into the bathroom, expecting to see Rachel and Santana screaming at each other, she did NOT expect to hear moans and see the bathroom's disabled stall locked. 

Quinn rolled her eyes, smiling and went over to knock on the door. "Rach, San, I know you're in there."

The door unlocked and the two walked out, standing in front of the two blondes. 

"Did you two make up? or make out? or both?" Brittany asked as she wrung her hands in front of her.

"Both" The two dark haired girls said in unison, before dragging their blonde girlfriends out of the bathroom back to the cafeteria. 

* * *

Once they re-entered the cafeteria they saw a very angry Finn towering over Noah...

"DID YOU GET RACHEL TO BREAK UP WITH ME? FOR YOU?!" Finn screamed, his spit flying everywhere, including Noah's very unimpressed face.

"Calm down, Bro. It was Rachel's choice. Maybe If you weren't such a little bitch maybe she'd still be your girlfriend" Noah said, sounding very bored.

Something snapped in Finn and before anyone could blink he punched Noah in the face. Hard. Noah scurried back, wiping blood of his lip. He then pounced forward and tackled Finn to the ground, hitting him continuously. Coach Beiste then entered.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! What the HELL is going on?" She shouted, pulling Noah off Finn, who was now covering his beaten face with his arms. Noah shook off her grip before facing her.

"Finn just starting bitching at me, then he punched me. It's his fault for acting like such an Oaf." Once Noah said this Santana snorted, Rachel reprimanded her and nudged her arm with enough force to shut her up.

"Both of you, Figgin's Office, NOW!" She boomed, Finn got up off the floor and stomped out of the cafeteria, letting the door slam on the way out. Coach Bieste then pushed Noah's arm slightly and led him to the Office, following Finn. 

Quinn and Santana shared a look, "Well... Look like Lunch is nearly over" Santana said, looking slightly confused.

The bell rang and everyone separated to their next classes. 

* * *

 It was English and Santana was frustrated, Why the hell was there teacher so annoying?. Her thoughts were cut off by the English teacher, Mr Hokks, announcing a project.

"So class, You will be partaking in a group project, you must write a short story consisting of at least 30 chapters in groups of 4", He explained. Santana let out a load groan, catching the attention of the class. 

"What?" She muttered staring at them, they all turned around in fear as they did not want any Lima Heights treatment.

"The groups will be : Karofsky, Puckerman, Azimo & Chang, Hoffman, Stevens, Charrell & Smith, Fabray, Pierce, Lopez & Berry---" The whole class held their breath, some of them even flinched, Quinn swore she heard a few people mutter things like 'not again' or 'poor girl'. To the surprise of everyone, but Rachel and Noah, The Unholy Trinity didn't protest.

The rest of English was merely uneventful, the next class was Science and they all were dreading it. Rachel had to sit next to Finn, who was now sporting an ugly black eye and swollen nose due to Noah's stunt earlier at Lunch. They all realised Mrs Stark was extra irritable today, so was Finn. The whole of Science he was glaring at Rachel.

After class, The Unholy Trinity approached Rachel.

"So, looks like you're working with us, Baby." Quinn winked, she lowered her voice when she said 'Baby' as, of course, they were still being discreet about their relationship. The three then walked off.

Rachel's phone chimed a while after she walked out of school.

**Quinn : Wanna go to my place?**

Rachel smirked, today wasn't so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a kudos and a comment on this chapter as it was so hard to write x  
> Good day/night x


	11. Chapter 11 : Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brittany is worried about her future as all her life she's been told she isn't smart, or that she's a 'dumbass'. The girls comfort her. Meanwhile, Noah gets suspended and Finn gets... confronted ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently in a dilemma, I want smut in my story as I promised. But, I don't know If I feel comfortable due to my age. I don't want to disappoint you guys but I really don't know how to write smut. I hope you guys enjoy this slight filler chapter as I contemplate the events in the next chapters of this story.

Brittany sighed as she sat at her bedroom desk, she had been fiddling with her pen for over half an hour trying to figure out what to write for her current Science project. She peered at her door, which was slightly ajar, hoping someone would come and help her with her work. But alas, no one was home to comfort her. She suddenly shot out of her chair and flopped onto her bed, spreading out like a starfish, she reached over to her bedside table and grabbed her phone. She looked and saw she had no new messages or missed calls, she frowned at this, no one bothered to call her. She was about to reach tears before a ring indicated someone had sent her a message, she read it and found out it was from the group chat with her and her other three girlfriends. 

**-Q, B, S & R, 20:13pm-**

**San : britt, do u need help w/ur science project???**

**Q : We're going to Brittany's anyway, with Rachel, San...**

**San : oh yh...**

Brittany beamed at the fact her favourite girls were already going to come over, she quickly typed her response a few seconds after getting the last message.

**Britt : thx <3 ly guys so mch xxx**

**Rach : Love you too, Britt.**

**Q : We love you too, B <3**

**San : ly 2 britt**

**Britt : i'll unlock my frnt door nd mke cookies**

**San : omg yesssss**

**Rach : Alright!**

Brittany jumped up from her bed, sliding her phone into her back pocket, laughing at Lord Tubbington, who was currently jumping on his cat trampoline. She thudded down the stairs and unlocked her front door, her parents were currently away so she didn't have to worry about them walking in unannounced. She then jogged quickly to the kitchen, as she stared at the oven she realised she didn't know what temperature was which and what degree to pre-heat it at. This caused Brittany to spiral and she soon began crying, this is why Rachel, Quinn and Santana found her sobbing on the kitchen floor. They all slightly gasp before running up to the taller blonde.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Santana said, sounding the most gentle she had ever been in her entire life. She crouched down to Brittany's level and kissed her on the side of the head, hoping it would give some re-assurance to the sobbing girl. Quinn had a similar reaction and grabbed Brittany's hand, squeezing it, hoping it'd comfort the blonde. It did not. It was only when Rachel sat next to her she finally calmed down slightly. She babbled on for a minute, her tear streaked face contorting into a frown.

"I'm so stupid" Brittany cried, leaning into Rachel. Santana was about to shout at Brittany how not stupid she was, letting the anger get the better of her. Though Rachel interrupted her thoughts. 

"Baby, you're so far from stupid. I don't like you calling yourself that." She softly spoke, wrapping her tiny arms around the much taller girl. They both rocked back on forth on the kitchen floor, like a mother comforting her child, Santana thought. Though she snorted at how totally wrong that'd be as she was pretty much sure she'd seen Rachel giving Brittany a bruising hickey on the top of her neck the night before at Quinn's house. 

Quinn and Santana felt extremely useless, as they weren't good with emotions, Brittany was there to re-assure them they were helping too with words and kisses. The girls then later stalked up to Brittany's room and starting helping her with her Science project.

* * *

 It had been roughly five to ten minutes since the girls had started helping Brittany with her project when Santana got a phone call. The Latina excused herself, standing in the hallway.

Santana's finger hovered over the accept button, clicking it slowly. She brought the phone up to her ear, to hear Noah's annoying voice.

"Yo S, I'm getting suspended for fighting with Finn yesterday" His gravelling voice echoed through the phone. Santana's perfect eyebrows raised in shock. How the hell did they suspend one of her favourite people for fighting with the Oaf, who started it?

"What the fuck??? Puck you only defended yourself against Finnocent..." Santana trailed off angrily. She heard the boy sigh from the other side of the phone.

"I know, I know" He reassured her, then continued speaking, "Apparently I broke Finn's nose..." He snorted after a short pause. This caused Santana to let out a huge laugh, nearly so loud it broke the boy's eardrums. 

"Thank you for putting that blissful image in my mind, Noah." Santana said, Noah's eyebrows raised at the fact she used his real name, instead of his nickname, which was mainly used to insult him. He was going to point it out before Santana said her goodbyes in a rushed tone.

"Uh... Bye San" He then heard a beep, indicating she had hung up.

* * *

 Rachel's facial expressions portrayed confusion at the sound of Santana running down the stairs, she bolted out the bedroom and down the stairs, completely ignoring Quinn & Brittany's calls. She reached the bottom of the stairs before seeing Santana in her car, about to drive off, she sprinted out the front door, throwing herself in front of the car. She heard Santana let out a slight noise of shock before rolling the window down.

"Rae, what are you doing?" Santana asked, eyeing up the girl's weird behaviour.

"I should ask you the same question" Rachel fired back, glaring at the girl. Santana sighed and gave in.

"Fine, I was going to see Finnocent, he got my boy Puck suspended." This seemed to catch Rachel off guard.

"But he didn't start-" she was then interrupted by her girlfriend, again.

"That's what I'm thinking, so you gonna come with me to see Jolly Green Giant?" The taller of the two asked, Rachel giggled a bit before letting out a hum of approval. The petite girl then proceeded to get in the passenger seat of the car, nodding her head of dark brown hair to the taller girl. 

They shortly arrived at Finn's house, Santana and Rachel then knocked on the tall boy's door, he answered, only in a tank top and some really worn out basket ball shorts, which were pink, Santana snorted at this. Finn looked at them for a moment before speaking, confusion lacing his tone.

"The hell are you two doing here?" He asked, making that constipated look again, like he always did when he was confused. 

"You got Puckerman suspended, what the hell?" Santana quickly slipped into 'Lima Heights' mode, which scared the absolute shit out of Finn. Rachel not so much. 

"It was his fault, I got suspended too anyways." Finn quickly explained, Santana quickly back tracked, he got suspended too?

"Whatever, Finnocent, just don't mess with my boy again. Let's go Rach" She said quickly, ushering Rachel to go back to the car, the petite girl was about to lead the two to Quinn's car. 

"Wait, Rachel, I like you!!!" Finn shouted, desperate for the Jewish's girl attention. The two girls both turned around at this, annoyed.

"Well I don't like you Finn, Good day." She then proceeded to climb into the passenger seat, Santana sent a glare his way before jumping into the driver's seat, starting the car.

The car was silent, expect the sound from the radio, white noise, Rachel sighed and turned it off.

"I guess he likes me still." Rachel said, sounding utterly devastated. Santana took a quick look at her, making sure she didn't lose focus on the road as she didn't want to die, kill Rachel or crash Quinn's very expensive car.

"I know. Rae" Santana sighed, sounding exasperated. In all honesty, the Latina didn't want her girlfriend going near that big oaf, she knew the girl had loved Finn before, and there was worry gnawing inside her. She knew Rachel didn't like Finn, but what if she gained feelings for him? She couldn't bare loosing the thing she's loved and risked everything for. 

Once they got home, they found two very angry blondes waiting for them at the front door.

"Where the hell have you gone to?!" Quinn shouted, slapping them both on the arm. "Britt and I were worried shit-less!, Santana you literally ran off and Rachel, you ignored us!!!" The two dark hair girls winced at the HBIC tone Quinn was using. 

 "We went to see Finn, It seems he had got suspended too, as well as Noah." Rachel explained, slightly rushed as a very annoyed Brittany came bounding down the stairs.

Quinn groaned, pulling them all into a hug, "Don't do that again." She reprimanded, sending a calming look to Brittany.

* * *

The next day at school was crazy, there had been multiple fights, a fire and even a teacher getting fired for sleeping with a freshman, then arrested. The Unholy Trinity, plus Rachel were currently in the ,now locked, choir room, as they had a free period.

"It's been bat shit crazy today, huh?" Santana asked them all, her head resting in Brittany's, who was sitting on the floor, lap. The other two were sprawled out on the floor, Rachel had her legs on top of Santana's and she was holding Quinn's hand. The other three all nodded, letting out hums of agreement. They suddenly heard banging on the choir room door.

"Quinn, Santana, Brittany! We know your in there with Rachel, please don't kill her!" The four girls shot up and stood a distance away from each other, looking extremely confused. Santana let out a growl at the back of her throat, annoyed Kurt Hummell had been the one to ruin the time she had with her girls. The Latina then ran over to the door and flung it open.

"FUCK OFF HUMMELL!" She shouted, the scrawny boy fell back onto his backside and scrambled away. Santana looked back to see two aroused blondes and a very disappointed short diva. She simply rolled her eyes and shrugged.

Rachel wouldn't be too mad at her for long... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy and leave a kudos & a comment! Have a good night/day x


	12. Chapter 12 : Coming Out To Your Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Glee club have a game night, whilst Rachel and Mercedes make up & settle their fight. The girls also tell the Glee club, minus Finn, about their relationship and keep a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this short ass chapter, I know I haven't been uploading as frequently but I'm sorry xx here's another chapter to pass the time :)

It was Friday night and all the Glee Club were at Rachel's house, having a small celebration for Finn being suspended, plus they just wanted to hang out. Mike was currently telling them the story of how he and Tina met Tina's parents for the first time.

"-And then her father, looked at me and said 'He reminds me of that Big Bang member, T.O.P'" He finished, laughing. Tina looked up at him from her place in his lap, utterly in adoration. Tina and Mike were totally in-love.

"I need to talk to Q, Britt and San for a minute excuse us." Rachel said, pulling up her three girlfriends from their place on the floor, she then dragged them to the kitchen.

They looked at the small diva expectantly, hoping for some answer.

"What's up querida?" Santana asked, rubbing a calming hand on Rachel's shoulder, soothing the Jewish girl immediately.

"I want to tell them about us, the Glee Club, not the rest of the school, just them, I don't think they'd tell." Rachel explained, taking a deep breath. Quinn looked slightly skeptical, that is before Rachel pouted at her, Santana and Brittany simply looked at each other and nodded at Rachel, showing their agreement.

"And this was brought on by...?" Brittany trailed off, curious to how Rachel wanted this and when she first wanted it.

Rachel simply shrugged, before answering. "I'm sick of them all being in love without us joining them, I'm tired of hiding the truth from them, at least we could act ourselves around them..." She explained, she looked to Quinn who looked pretty on board.

"I'm on board, but just them, not the whole school, please" Quinn looked pleadingly at the three girls, they all sent reassuring smiles and nods at her.

"Right, let's do this mi amors" Santana stated, taking a deep breath, leading them all out to where the rest of the club was sitting. They all looked up when the girls came back in, expecting a greeting or some answers.

"We have something we want to say" Santana said, taking a deep breath.

They all went quiet, in favour of listening to what the girls had to say, Noah simply raised his eyebrows in surprise, knowing what was happening. Rachel then took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "We, Quinn, Santana, Brittany and I are all in a poly relationship, now you may be confused or shocked or disgusted but please do not tell anyone else." She explained, she then opened her eyes, along with the other three, to see a mixed reaction from her friends.

Noah was grinning, Kurt's mouth was open, Mercedes was smirking, Sam was smiling at them. She then gazed opposite them, Mike was chuckling, Tina's eyebrows were raised, Blaine was beaming and Artie was extremely shocked. Artie was the first to speak.

"Hot damn" The boy said, his mouth wide open, he then pushed his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose, blinking slowly.

"Well I'm speaking for everyone when we say we don't care and love you anyways" Sam chimed in, the adorable, and slightly goofy boy, then got up and hugged the four astonished girls. Sitting back down, he looked at Mercedes, hoping his girlfriends reaction was positive.

The stunning girl simply shrugged. "I don't really mind, Berry you got game. " She said, smirking at the, now blushing, diva. Her chocolate eyes weren't filled with rage or disgust, so the four girls simply sighed in relief.

"Honestly, I had no idea" Kurt said, finally being able to speak. His, now laughing, boyfriend simply nodded in agreement.

"Anyways!" Santana said, sitting back down, pulling two happy blondes with her on either side, she then pulled a shocked and excited diva onto her lap, causing a few 'awe's' to echo across the room. The evening was then extremely fun, Rachel and Mercedes had then made up, deciding Rachel would get the solo, Mercedes was quick to add 'next time' to her statement, her eyes full of determine. Rachel simply shrugged, cockily chiming in 'we'll see'. They then played truth or dare, where the group got asked some very dirty questions by Noah, Artie had to climb a tree, only using his upper body strength cause.. duh, Santana had to make a prank call to Breadstix and Brittany performed a strip dance to the Moana soundtrack, opting to use Quinn as the pole, they then stopped due to the fact the last dare made them laugh so hard they couldn't even sit up properly any more. 

* * *

The next day at school was very boring, even though the day before was filled with fun and friendship, the only thing that made Santana not gouge her eyes out was Glee Club, though even that was slightly boring due to Finnept's and Noah's suspension, she was still leaning towards showing that oaf some Lima Heights treatment but most her rage had been released when she beat the shit out of Azimo and keyed his car, she smirked at Azimo every time she passed him, hoping to either confuse him or scare the shit out of him. 

Though when she got home she was faced with a very happy Noah Puckerman holding two PS4 controllers. Her dark eyebrows raised, she though Mama Puckerman grounded his ass for getting suspended, for the 6th time this year. He simply rolled his eyes and threw a controller at her, it darted past her, merely missing her perfect face. 

"The fuck?, Puckerman" She shouted, picking up the PS4 controller, which luckily landed on a rug safely, she quickly looked over it for any damage before walking to the couch and sitting next the Jewish boy.

"I missed playing video games with my Lesbro, sue me." He explained, Santana's angry expression softened, she really did love him, but sometimes he was so stupid she thought her pinkie toe had a higher IQ then him. It quickly snapped back, realising her parents were at work.

"Wait, how the fuck did you get in here???" Her fiery side came out to play, causing the boy to move a small distance away from her on the couch.

"Chill San, I went through the back window." He replied, chuckling at his best friend's insatiable behaviour. She groaned, looking at him.

"Whatever, let's play" She said, they then played Call of Duty and some Overwatch for at least two hours before the boy had to go home, claiming his 'special Jewish meal' was getting cold. 

Her disappointment after he left quickly vanished as she received a text from one of her adorable amors.

**Britt : sanny, me nd q nd rachie r hvn a movie nite at q's, plz come ::((( xx**

**Sanny : ofc britts, be there soon xx**

She quickly put on her converse before getting a taxi to Quinn's house, she could of drove but she's a bad ass and couldn't be asked. She was met with an excited Rachel hugging her too tight she couldn't breathe, causing an equally excited Quinn to pull her off and throw her into Brittany's awaiting arms, restraining the adorable girl. 

"Hi baby" Quinn grinned, planting a ton of kisses across the Latina girl's face, causing her tan cheeks to turn slightly pink. 

"Hey Q" She replied, walking over to Brittany and Rachel, planting kisses on their cheeks.

She loved them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your never ending support! Make sure to leave a Kudos, a comment and perhaps bookmark my story! Though it's all optional :) Once again, sorry this was so short x


	13. Chapter 13 : Girls & Boys, Girls & Girls, Boys & Boys...and Mexico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah Puckerman decides a impromptu trip to Mexico with The Glee Club is a good idea, chaos ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically crack, a slight smutty scene ensues with Rachel + Santana as well. Also Mercedes decides she likes airports.  
> This is a pretty long chapter as a peace offering for the ridiculous time I've been away xx

Quinn woke up to the sound of music, she groaned, she must've left her earphones in when she went to sleep last night, she squinted up at the ceiling. After she shut off her phone and threw it on the bed, where it landed safely, she got up from her bed. 

Just as she finished getting dressed Quinn heard a notification sound coming from her phone, she smiled slightly, hoping it was from Rachel, Brittany or Santana. But alas, it was only from Noah Puckerman himself. She read it quickly whilst walking into the bathroom.

**Puckerman <3 : My dead beat dad just got fired, and instead of giving him his money they gave him 15 tickets to Mexico (weird???) he gave them to me. Wanna go to Mexico with the rest of the glee club? **

Her face was one of confusion and doubt as she replied, 

**Q : Ummm 1) It's 6 am on a SATURDAY, 2) 15???, 3) I thought you weren't in contact with your Father anymore?**

**Puckerman <3 : Ik Ik, 1) ur weird n shit so yu'd b up, 2) they hvn't $$ him in ages, 3)he said he's tryng, he gave thm 2 me 2 show he's a good dad lmaoo**

**Q : 'Yu'd'... You're so lazy now you can't write an extra letter??? Also, I'm only going if Rach, Britts & San are going!!!**

**Puckerman <3 : tis six am, also imma ask them :)**

**Q : Fine... Bye**

**Puckerman <3 : bye q <3**

Quinn rolled her eyes fondly at the boy's behaviour, at least she's getting a free trip to Mexico from this. She's going to have to ask her Mother and Father, they'd probably agree, she thought shrugging. They don't control her.

* * *

"So...we're going to Mexico with the Glee Club???" Rachel, trailed off nervously, she'd be later informed and now is trying to persuade her Fathers. Hiram's eyebrows furrowed.

"Honey, we'll only let you go if Quinn is there." Rachel nodded and giggled, she'd thought they'd say that. Ever since Rachel became 'friends' with Quinn, her father's constantly praised her blonde girlfriend, saying she was mature. 

"Okay then, you're going" Leroy finally decided, Rachel jumped up and squealed, pulling her fathers into a bone-crushing hug. She jumped around for a bit before releasing them, saying she had to go pack.

She bolted up the stairs as fast as her tiny legs could carry her. She sighed a breath of relief as she saw her star clad door, thinking she was going to pass out any minute since her house had A LOT of stairs. She busted open her door, already planning on what she was going to pack before she saw Santana sitting on her bed with a smirk. She was about to scream before Santana put her hand over her mouth.

"Rach calm down, I'm only here cause I miss you" She said sweetly, letting go of the petite girl. Rachel's heart melted at this, her cheeks dusting pink. 

"Well that is very kind of you, Santana" She said, smiling. She grabbed the Latina's hand and dragged her to the bed before jumping on it, dragging Santana with her. The bed produced a loud squeak as the two flopped onto it. 

"So" Santana started, laying her head on Rachel's chest, her hand leaned over Rachel's body to her hip and starting tracing invisible stars on Rachel's soft skin, it was a habit of hers recently. "Are you going to Mexico?" She asked, looking up at the girl.

Rachel smiled a little before nodding, everyone was informed and was, most importantly, on board. Her hand reached for Santana's mane of raven locks. Brushing it through her fingers in a stroking like manner. 

"Want to sneak out?" Santana asked, smirking a little. Rachel's mouth gaped open slightly, hitting the girl on the arm.

"I will absolutely not Santana Marie Lopez" She gawked, her mouth open like a middle aged man after his afternoon nap. The taller girl giggled at what Rachel said, as much as she loved the Latina she could not pronounce Santana's full Spanish name for the life of her. Santana put her hands up in a surrender like manner.

"Okay Rach no need to get your granny panties in a twist" She snorted, Rachel clicked her tongue, then with all her might managed to push the Latina girl off her bed completely, causing her to shriek. Rachel laughed at Santana's shocked expression looking up at her from the hard floor.

Santana pouted as Rachel continued to laugh at her suffering, before a smile crept onto her face and she was soon laughing with the girl. 

Their laughter was cut short when they heard the footsteps of one of the Mr Berry's come up the stairs, like a lightning bolt Santana, very impressively, sprung over the side of the bed like a leopard lunging at it's prey and sprinted into the on-suite bathroom, hiding herself. Rachel quickly fixed her messy appearance before a knock was heard.

"Come in" She politely but loudly said, a twist of the door handle revealed a very confused and worried Leroy Berry.

"What was that thud?" He asked, Rachel mentally scolded herself, Santana falling off the bed must've caused a loud thud. She put on her most charming smile before answeirng with her best fake cheery tone.

"Just me dropping my hairbrush" She motioned to her fallen hairbrush which was already on the floor. Leroy squinted his eyes suspiciously at Rachel before nodding and closing the door, Rachel released a breath of relief and was about to get up to tell Santana to come out of the bathroom, before a loud bang was heard. She saw a very suspicious Hiram, who had just swung the door open un-announced. 

"Dad" She whined, utterly exasperated at her parent's behaviour. 

"Fine, fine, me and your dad will go now" He said, chuckling, believing her lie. 

The door finally closed, and Rachel rushed to it, locking it. Before she rushed into the bathroom to see an amused Santana sitting in the bathtub, fully clothed. Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"I thought that was the kind of thing you take your clothes off for." She said, Santana's amused expression dropped before pouting.

"It was the only place I could find." She whined, her amused expression came back at the thought of the lie Rachel told.

"Also, I'm as light as a hair brush now?" She smirked at Rachel's annoyed face. 

"I was under pressure shut up" She said, lightly hitting Santana's arm before helping her out the bathroom. 

"Well my impromptu trip to your house has to cut short I'm afraid as I need to go home, since Mami will be back soon" Santana said, dusting her pants off. 

Rachel frowned slightly, before chuckling. Santana's eyes narrowed at this.

"What's so funny?" She asked, Rachel started to laugh.

"I'll walk you to the  _window_   ma'am" She said curtsying before offering Santana her tiny hand.

"Oh my god you absolute dork" Santana giggled, letting herself be dragged to her girlfriends window.

Once they reached the window in question Rachel pulled Santana into a long, deep kiss, she moaned slightly as Santana's hands ran across her spine, down to her ass. A short make out session ensued, before both girls pulled away, dazed looks on their faces. "Goodbye Santana" She said, beaming. 

"Goodbye Rachel" Santana said, grinning as she climbed back out the window, scaling the wall. Once she reached the ground she looked up to see Rachel leaning out the window. She blew her a quick kiss before sprinting down the street.

The grin never left her face, even once she was home.

* * *

Kurt winced as he rubbed his temples, he really needed some Aspirin. He was currently having lunch with Mercedes and had a migraine. 

"Cedes I need to go to the bathroom for a sec, massive headache." He frowned at her, she simply gave him a grin and nodded her head.

Kurt reached into his bag for some Aspirin, he couldn't take it in the restaurant as he'd look suspicious. He walked into the bathroom, before crashing into a large man, he looked up and realised this man was Azimo. His face drained of colour as the boy sneered at him, pushing him into the wall. The force his head hit against the wall made his eyes blur, that surely was going to be a pain later. 

"Hey faggot, didn't expect to see you here." The large boy maliciously said, looking down at the boy, who currently was trying not to cry. 

Kurt suddenly snapped and kneed the boy hard in his groin, Azimo let out a scream of pain, once he was hunched over Kurt pushed him over, hard. Like a badass, he then got out an Aspirin and swallowed it down, looking down at the writhing boy on the ground. Serves him right.

He calmly walked back to his table, asking for his leftovers to go. Mercedes looked slightly confused before going along with the boy.

Once they were out of the restaurant Kurt started panicking. Mercedes placed a calming hand on his shoulder as they walked side-to-side

"I kinda beat the shit out of Azimo in the restaurant bathroom and now I think he's so mad at me" He rambled, Mercedes let out a low whistle, impressed at the boy's actions

"Calm down, Kurt, it's going to be fine" She said, pulling him into a side hug as they walked. 

* * *

The next day, was... eventful to say the least. Noah was currently waiting for the club in a McDonald's parking lot, no joke. It was the place they arranged to meet. So far no one had showed up and he was starting to fill with doubt, till a massive Uber arrived, first rolled out Artie, then Mercedes, Blaine & Kurt, Sam, Mike & Tina. He grinned at them before showing them to a large 20 seated bus.

"Hell nah" Mercedes said, as soon as she saw it. 

"Is this our ride?" Mike asked, his dark eyebrow raised.

Noah grinned and nodded. The whole club started shouting in protest, well as best as they could considering they were carrying suitcases. Kurt nearly dropped his suitcase on poor Artie, when they didn't stop Noah whistled loudly, his index and pinkie finger in his mouth, creating a loud whistling sound. Once he removed his fingers his mouth turned into a frown. He was about to rant to them about how cool his new hot ride was before a very expensive car pulled up, Quinn's very expensive car. 

They all went silent as the four stepped out, looking as flawless as ever. When asked Santana simply replied 'It's spring break for 2 weeks, I want to look hot'. The other three giggled before agreeing that the girl, did indeed, look hot. Their flirting was interrupted by a pissed off Tina.

"Stop being cute and look at out new 'hot' ride" She said, pairing the word 'hot' with heavy hand gestures, which Brittany mistook for twin bunnies. They all looked at the hideous bus, the ones who had already seen it had grimaces on their faces. Brittany, Santana, Quinn and Rachel looked shocked, and mostly disgusted. Santana fake gagged, exclaiming it was ''uglier than her dead Tia's Chihuahua'' which apparently killed a man. 

"Look, it's cheap, it's big enough for us and our bags, plus it's YELLOW, so stop complaining" Noah exclaimed. They started to calm down, Santana then got her luggage out of Quinn's car and threw it onto the ground in front of Noah.

"Since you're making us ride in this jacked up, ancient, bus to the airport, which is a PUBLIC PLACE. The least you could do is put our stuff in the back." She said, popping a piece of gum into her mouth. The rest of them nodded their approval, before all getting their bags & suitcases. 

They all then got into the bus and Blaine started to drive it to the airport.

They had to make many pit stops as : Brittany saw an animal centre, Kurt wanted to see the new Gucci bracelets on sale & Santana wanted alcohol. 

* * *

 Brittany groaned and stretched as they FINALLY made it to the airport, she was excited to try Mexican ice cream, which Santana was quick to fondly remind her that it's the same as American ice cream. She still wanted to see if her theory was true. They all walked into the airport, dragging their suitcases with them. 

"I need to get my eats on" Santana said, dragging her, Quinn & Rachel to the nearest lunch place. Tina, Mercedes & Kurt squealed as they saw the newest Givenchy perfume on sale at the cosmetic store, dragging their respective boyfriend's with them. Artie opted to check out all the new tech gadgets the airport store had to offer and Noah decided to stay and flirt with some airport women. And men. He forgot to tell the other's he was bisexual. Whatever. 

The plane soon began to be boarded, and the groups adventure began. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, make sure to leave a kudos and a comment! Love y'all !


	14. Chapter 14 : Las Vacaciones Más Salvajes (The Wildest Holiday) Pt.I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Glee Club all get drunk and explore the city of Oaxaca, Mexico, Part 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've done some research on cities/towns in Mexico, so it's pretty accurate. This is a funny and light-hearted chapter, no angst or smut.

"Puck, for fuck sake", Rachel groaned, rubbing her temples. The choice of foul language the diva used shocked them greatly as she normally didn't use profanity, not even in her head. She also hasn't called Noah ''Puck'' since they were 10 and she got pissed at him cause he stole her favourite toy. 

Noah had just lost his passport and was currently freaking out, many of the club had made multiple attempts to calm him down and look for the missing passport but no attempts were of any victory. Just when they were about to leave, disappointingly back home, a man came up to them. Holding, ironically, Noah's passport, Brittany hugged him and quickly took the passport, handing it to a now, happy, Noah Puckerman. They didn't know if it was getting his passport back, the extremely handsome Asian guy, or both, but Noah was ecstatic. 

"Why  are you so hyper, Noah?" Blaine asked, slightly amused. The Jewish boy simply shrugged, which wasn't convincing, to the other's of course. They all later found out the handsome man was on the same flight, and that his name was Kakihara Jang. The man was extremely interesting, he had two mouth piercings, bright blonde (obviously dyed) hair and his face was covered in scars, but it added to his troublemaker look. He truly was sexy. His tongue was a weird purple colour, and his ears + tongue also had more piercings : rings. studs, etc. Noah looked so smitten with this strange man, he almost tripped over Tina's suitcase. The man, Kakihara, noticed this and smiled, his eyes creasing when he smiled. His eyes were cat-like and dark, almost black. 

Once the teenagers boarded the plane, the atmosphere of nervousness turned to calm, especially Santana, her earphones were in and she was leaning her head on Rachel's shoulder (from left (the window seat) to the right : Brittany, Santana, Rachel, Quinn). Her hand was on Brittany's tapping a rhythm onto the back of the girls hand. The plane soon started to fly, which caused Brittany to spill her grape Fanta all over herself, the three simply chuckled and tried to console a, now crying, Brittany. Once the blonde was cleaned up and her eyes were now dry, only red rimmed, the ride went smoothly. 

* * *

 "Okay y'all let's order a couple of taxi's" Santana suggested, her hand shielding her eyes from the hot Mexican sun. She decided upon herself she'd be the tour guide, and translator, and leader... well basically everything, since she was fluent in Spanish. Mike pulled out his phone and ordered 3 taxi's, once which would contain : Artie, Mercedes, Sam, Blaine & Kurt. Santana, Brittany & Puck, the other Rachel, Quinn, Tina & Mike. Once the taxi's arrived Santana ordered them to the same place.

"Hola, ¿puedo tomar un taxi al Hotel Sunshine?" (" _Hello, can I get a taxi to The Sunshine Hotel?"_ The fluent accent she had was easily recognised by the drivers, Rachel, Brittany & Quinn were extremely aroused by Santana's sultry voice speaking a language none of them could (fluently) speak. Everyone was impressed at Santana's awesomeness, and payed for her group's taxi. When Brittany heard about this she muttered 'Yes', causing a local to look at her strangely. Rachel's fierce glare landed on the local, scaring the shit out of the poor woman. 

At the hotel, Noah saw Kakihara, he let out a little squeal of excitement. Causing them all to look at him, Santana clicked her tongue and rudely asked: "Are you gay for that Kakihara dude or something?". Noah smirked a little before speaking.

"Yes, actually, I am bisexual" The group all looked extremely shocked, causing Noah to laugh at them. Rachel hugged him and they all said he's welcome and loved. This made a very manly tear escape Noah's eye. He then looked over to Kakihara, seeing him sprawled out on a couch in the main area. Whilst Santana booked all the rooms using the group credit card, Noah went over to the man, curious about what language he spoke. 

"Hallo" Noah said, the man looked confused.

"Hola" He tried again.

"Nihao?" Noah asked pathetically, the man laughed simply and spoke.

"Hey Noah" The man spoke English, thank Jehovah, Noah thought. His voice was deep and a slight Japanese accent accompanied his words. His dark eyebrows furrowing at Noah's shock.

"What?" Kakihara asked, slightly sounding rude. Noah blinked slowly.

"How do you know my name?" Noah asked, clueless. The man started laughing. hard, his hand slapping his knee. Noah's stomach filled with butterflies as Kakihara had a really nice laugh.

"I found your passport, which has your name on it", as soon as Kakihara said this, Noah's cheeks blushed extremely red. He couldn't believe he made a fool of himself in front of someone, this someone happened to be extremely attractive, and Noah's new crush. The man smiled at Noah's embarrassment, he was starting to like whoever this guy was. Noah's mouth made an 'oh' sort of sound, indicating he knew his mistake, his embarrassing, mortifying, slip-up.

"See ya around" Kakihara said, standing up, winking at Noah as he walked past. Noah was officially crushing, hard.

His lovely thoughts about Kakihara were broken as the group walked past him to their rooms. He followed them.

* * *

 Quinn sighed as she jumped on one of the two twin beds, wondering who she'd be sharing it with. Probably Santana, she thought, a dopey grin on her face. Santana was really nice to sleep next to. Her thoughts were interrupted by a very excited Brittany jumping on top of her. She let out a raspy laugh as Brittany started tickling her, her fingers grazing Quinn's sides in a fast motion. Quinn fought back and pushed the hyper blonde of her, snorting a little. 

"Stop" Quinn said, grinning, staring into Brittany's eyes. 

"Never" Brittany said, pulling Quinn into a bruising kiss. 

Rachel walked into the room at this moment, letting out a suggestive whistle at the sight before her. The two blondes quickly pulled away, laying down to look up at Rachel's face, which currently had a face mask on.

"Wanna do a face mask with San and I, in our room?" She asked, her mega-watt smile along with the request, like usual. Quinn and Brittany looked at each other for a moment before nodding. 

They'd do anything as long as the three other girls were involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Make sure to leave a kudos, comment and perhaps bookmark if you're enjoying this series so far! Have a good day/night xxx


	15. Chapter 15 : Las Vacaciones Más Salvajes (The Wildest Holiday) Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Glee Club visit Mexico, Noah has a new experience, Santana gets drunk and Mike is as adorable as ever.

The music was pounding against Sam's ears with vengeance, he sighed, looking around the overflowing club of Oaxaca. Mercedes had asked him to go with her, and when he was about to protest she dragged him there anyway. He looked over to see everyone doing shots of each other, including his very intoxicated girlfriend. He really didn't like to drink alcohol, whenever anyone asked him why he suddenly got uncomfortable and changed the subject. It was probably because he knew alcoholics, the others concluded, Sam decided to go to the group.

"WHOOOOOOO" Noah shouted as Kurt done a body shot from his neck, then took a lemon from his mouth and popped it in his own mouth. Santana was laughing hysterically at Artie, who was slipping and sliding everywhere in his wheelchair on a spilt drink and Blaine was looking on at Kurt and Puck's display with curiosity and an extreme amount of jealously, he then pulled Kurt into him and kissed him, hard. Causing shouts and whistles to echo across the room. Then, Rachel suddenly stood on a table, and took a chug of her very own concoction of alcohol.

"IT TASTES LIKE PINK!" She screamed, a massive grin on her face, before a slightly drunk Quinn got her off the table and gave her a piggyback ride to a couch so the tiny Jewish girl could calm down, lowering the risks of an accident. Quinn sat down next to her, stroking a hand through Rachel's slightly-knotted hair in a calming motion.

"You shouldn't of drank so much, Baby" Quinn sighed, slightly disappointed at Rachel's reckless behaviours, though they were teenagers after all, she realised, smiling a little. Rachel let out a little giggle and coughed, letting out a grim noise of sickness. She then mumbled something incoherent before collapsing and falling asleep on Quinn's lap. Quinn decided to watch over her for a while, claiming to Brittany that she needed to 'protect' her girlfriend in her 'dumb ass state'.

Meanwhile, Tina and Mike were screaming and dancing, letting themselves go for a while. Mike had been so stressed recently, under pressure from his overbearing Asian parents. Tina had been extremely worried about him, until one night he had broken down and let her in. They both worked so hard, Mike realised, they didn't get to enjoy the things they didn't have to work for. Noah came up, sandwiching himself between the Asian couple. 

"Yes, let's go Chang's" he shouted, grinding up against Mike and rubbing Tina's shoulders, pulling her into him comfortably, the two shrugged, they WERE bisexual, and they trusted each other to be completely faithful. Luckily, no one had noticed the three leaving the club, to their hotel room, room, singular. 

[//AN : Btw this whole interaction, and threesome, was completely consented on all parts. Yes, Mike and Tina still love each other more and had discussed threesomes before. And, yes, Noah still likes Kakihara//]

* * *

 The morning after was, well, terrible. Noah woke up in Tina and Mike's bed, the couple either side of the Jewish boy. Rachel woke up and immediately threw up everywhere, including her three girlfriends, who were incredibly tired, Sam and Mercedes had woken up, the opposites. Mercedes was grumpy and hungover whilst Sam was happy and felt great, great enough that he had a 3 mile run as soon as he was dressed for the day. 

Blaine mumbled as he woke up, seeing a very adorable Kurt sleeping in front on him, his dreamy expression turned to one of fear as he felt bile coming up to his mouth. Luckily, he managed to get to the bathroom in time, unlike poor Rachel.

Soon, the teenagers were starting their first day of Mexico, the group were currently in a restaurant, having a, very expensive, breakfast.

"What's the plan for today?" Brittany asked through a mouth of pancakes, Santana simply smiled, wiping off some syrup off Brittany's face with her thumb pad, she sucked the sweet substance before shrugging, turning to Noah for answers. When he didn't give any answer she quickly became annoyed.

"You're the one who brought us here, what are we doing Puckerman?" she asked the clueless boy who was currently enjoying a mountain of eggs, he started to speak with a mouth full of food, before Rachel smacked him over the head, giving him a pointed look. He finished chewing before finally answering.

"Maybe we could explore the city, get ice cream, buy something?" He said, more like asked, the group shared a look, sharing contented expressions.  _'Exploring it is'_ , Santana thought, staring at Quinn's mouth.

The group, after an hour or two, finally left the restaurant, Kurt decided they should walk instead of taking a taxi or five, he thought, staring at the large group of people he called his friends. To Quinn's enjoyment, Rachel said she'd buy her a book if she gave her a piggyback for while, Quinn quickly agreed, letting the small girl hop onto her back.

The walking commenced, a lot of walking. 

By the time they had reached a place that was interesting, Santana was nearly crying at the amount of pain her feet were in, when she told Brittany, the blond girl simply rolled her eyes, before giving Santana a piggyback ride, as well. 

Tina laughed at the blonde girlfriends suffering, whilst their other brown haired girlfriends relaxed, looking happy. She then turned to Mike, seeing the cute boy eyeing a pair of new shoes in an outside store, she quickly pointed at the shoes, leading the woman selling them to give them to her, she then gave the woman money and smiled. Walking to Mike, who was currently beaming at her, once she handed him the shoes he pulled her into a searing kiss, utterly thankful at his girlfriend being the kindest soul on Earth. 

"Come on, idiots" Noah said from next to them, splitting them up from their little love fest. His attention was completely diverted when he saw Kakihara, the man of his dreams at a local ice cream place, he had to stop himself from sprinting towards the blonde Japanese man, who was currently eating his vanilla ice cream, he also had to stop himself from getting hard, he thought, staring at the purple stained tongue which was now making it's way up the cone of the ice cream, licking away. 

Noah walked over to Kakihara, wringing his hands nervously in front of him, looking slightly awkward and extremely anxious. Kakihara looked up and noticed the cute boy, his pierced lips turning into a sly grin.

"Hello, Noah" The man said, Noah felt his knees grown increasingly weak at the tone of voice Kakihara had used to him. 

"H-hi, Kakihara." He stuttered, pronouncing the man's name with a slight American accent, which amused the Japanese man.

"Want me to buy you some ice cream?" Kakihara asked, charmingly to the Jewish boy. Noah furiously nodded, muttering a 'Yes, please'.

Kakihara stood up, offering his free hand to the Jewish boy, who took it quickly, he then dragged the boy into the ice cream shop.

Noah's heart could hardly the situation, so he took a few deep breaths whilst the Japanese man was ordering his ice cream. He further swooned when Kakihara payed for his ice cream, no hesitance. The two then sat down and started to talk and get to know each other. 

* * *

Santana giggled at Brittany's latest joke, who was currently pushing Quinn and Rachel in a shopping cart, they decided to see what the supermarkets in Mexico had to offer. Santana then had an idea pop into her head. 

"Britts, get another cart, baby" Santana sent her away with a kiss on the head. "Rachel, get out quickly, querida" she continued, looking to her two very confused girlfriends. Brittany then came back, pushing a red cart in front of her, Santana looked at it for a moment before she picked up Brittany, bridle style, and dropped her into the cart. Brittany shrieked a little before asking.

"Sanny, what are we doing?" She asked, her blue eyes portraying confusion and amused expressions at her Latina girlfriend's antics. 

"Let's race, Britts and I versus Q and Rach. Ending point is the end of the parking lot, hopefully we don't get arrested" She announced, Rachel busted out laughing, she nodded and got into her ready position, eager to push one of her blonde loves in a cart. Quinn looked skeptical and very anxious, like always, but agreed to anyway. 

"3,2,1" Santana shouted, as soon as she said '1' the two brunettes starting running at alarming speed, pushing their blonde girlfriends in the carts in front of them. Through the isles screams of laughter and excitement could be heard as Santana and Rachel ran, still with Quinn and Brittany in the carts in front of them. 

They ran out of the supermarket's automatic doors, causing an alarm.

"Fuck" Santana and Rachel screamed in unison, running faster.

"Fuck it, let's get outta here" Quinn shouted, turning back to see an excited and terrified Rachel, both dark haired girls were relying on pure adrenaline at this point. Brittany squinted, her hand shielding her eyes from the scorching Mexican sun, she could see the exit of the parking lot. She made gestures to a very tired Santana, urging her to go forward. The four started hearing shouting behind them. 

"Vuelve aquí ahora!!!" A security guard shouted, in Santana's native tongue. Hearing this, Santana hauled her ass forward, at an increasing speed to the exit, metres in front of Rachel. She finally made it through the exit gate, shouting in victory. Rachel groaned in fake annoyance, she stopped her cart outside the exit, causing Santana to stop hers too, looking inside Brittany looked like she was about to cry from laughing so much, Quinn on the other hand, looked a pasty white, hearing the shouts of the security guard. The two helped the other two out of the carts, before hauling ass towards the direction of a bus stop. Quinn took out her phone, sending a quick text to everyone saying the four would run back to the hotel, due to 'certain circumstances'.

They then sprinted back to the hotel, shouting and laughing the whole way. Rachel loved this feeling, pure adrenaline, the feeling of her lungs burning from the exercise. It made her feel alive.

Gosh, the three did as well.

So far this holiday was the best thing. Ever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! x Make sure to leave a kudos, a comment and bookmark if you've enjoyed this!


	16. Chapter 16 : The Last Night In Mexico Pt.I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the last night in Mexico and the Glee Club want to have fun...

The teenagers were currently enjoying dinner at a fancy Mexican restaurant, which a very high Noah discovered one night. The clinking of silverware was a very present sound but all Artie could hear were whispers of the judgemental people who were dining in the restaurant with him. He didn't speak Spanish but with the laughing and discreet pointing he knew they were talking about him, he knew they were talking about his wheelchair, his disability. He looked over to Santana, trying to build the courage to ask her what they were saying, when he saw her face drop at a particularly loud remark a little boy had made to his Dad about Artie.

The seething girl stood up suddenly and bounded towards the little boy and his Father, the man looked shocked at the boldness of this, seemingly tiny, high school girl.

"¿Puedes decirle a tu puto hijo que deje de hacer comentarios inapropiados sobre mi amigo discapacitado?" ( _"Can you please tell your fucking son to stop making comments about my disabled friend?_ ") She spat, her eyebrows furrowing in rage. At this point the restaurant, the whole restaurant, including her own girlfriend's were staring at Santana in shock.

The man gulped, blinking slowly before answering.

"Sí lo siento" ( _"Yes, I'm sorry"_ ) he said, his expression portraying shock and a slight amount of remorse.

After, the interaction Santana walked back to their table and sat down, facing the shocked and aroused expressions of her girlfriend's, as well as the shining pride in her friends' eyes. She simply gave Artie a small smile and went back to eating her food.

* * *

 Noah moaned in boredom, his head banging against the head board, there was not a good idea in mind. It was the last night in Mexico and what did Noah have to show for it? Nothing, he wanted the last night to be big and extravagant. Suddenly, an idea came into his head, making him jolt upwards, it was almost like he had a bright lit up light-bulb above his head that very moment, he snorted at the irony before grabbing his phone and calling Quinn.

After a few sudden rings he heard a very out of breath Quinn answer,

"Hey Puckerman," she moaned quietly, unknown to Noah Rachel had her hands in a place very intimate, to the joy of Santana and Brittany who were eagerly watching, "What's up?" Noah's eyes, which were wider than saucers, blinked for a moment, before replying.

"I've had a brilliant idea" He said, getting back on track, he heard Quinn hum, waiting for him to carry on, "How about we go to a theme park?" he finished, crossing his fingers.

"Not bad, I'm in" Quinn said, Noah then heard a few shouts from the other line, "Santana, Brittany and Rachel are in too, Adios" She rushed out quickly, hanging up.

Noah looked confused for a moment before jumping up. He decided to text Kakihara.

**NH-PKRM : hey, kakiharaaaa. i've got a good idea, i think you'd like it!**

**KKIHRA : Okay, pretty boy. What is it?**

**NH-PKRM : would u like 2 go 2 a theme prk w me nd my friends??**

**KKIHRA : Sure, I would love to sweetheart x**

Noah let out a little squeal before jumping up on his bed, jumping around on the soft mattress. 

Kakihara wanted to go somewhere with him.

Him!

Suddenly, Noah's boredom was little as he jumped over to a desk and pulled out a baby blue gel pen, his favourite, he then wrote a title on a notepad and underlined it with scrawly handwriting, framing his scrappy handwriting.

_How to get Kakihara to like you_

He placed his head on his closed fist in thought, looking out the window to see the beautiful sky line of Oaxaca, Mexico. His face then lit up, writing the first two bullet points.

_-Be hotter than usual_

_-Act funny_

He nodded to himself, underlining the words 'hotter' and 'funny'. That's what Noah thought was most important, in all his girlfriends and boyfriends, the most important factors was humour and looks. He hummed in thought, closing the notepad and the lid of his pen. He then pushing himself back, in the spinning office chair the hotel provided. To be honest, he really should get out his laptop and start on his German project but he couldn't bring himself to work instead of plan for the evening at the theme park, which was also his 'date' with Kakihara. 

* * *

 The loud music boomed in the hotel room as Mike practised his latest routine, Tina was watching in their bed, lazily eating a packet of peanuts she found in the mini bar of the hotel, she didn't bother to pay, as well, she couldn't understand a word of Spanish. Korean was her second language, not Spanish, she snorted at the thought of Santana speaking Korean, nearly causing her to choke on a peanut. 

"So, how was it?" Mike asked, looking towards his girlfriend, who smiled lazily at him. 

"Brilliant" She said, chucking a peanut at Mike as a reward of some sort, he simply caught it in his mouth, winked and then continued to practice the wave he had to do at the bridge of the song. Tina rolled her eyes, she stood up and pushed him on the bed, then flopped down next to him.

"You need a break, we're on holiday for fuck sake" Tina whined, elbowing Mike teasingly. He simply sighed, speaking in his native tongue.

"알아, 자기야." (" _I know, baby.")._

Tina simply smiled fondly at him.

"너는 그런 바보 야." ( _"You are such an idiot/fool")_ She laughed.


	17. Chapter 17 : The Last Night In Mexico Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final experiences of the Glee Club in a once foreign country. (Warning : mentions of Anxiety + panic attacks)

Rachel groaned, her stomach filling with excitement as she drank her first shot. The plan for tonight was to get drunk as they possibly could and go to a theme park. Rachel snorted when she heard the idea, theme parks were for children and childish adults. Though, that's what they were, she though taking a second at a very intoxicated Noah dancing with his new crush, Kakihara. Honestly, she had no opinion on Noah's Japanese lover, she had no room to judge the man for anything as she was just as faulted as him, same with everyone. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a very in-toxicated Quinn Fabray coming up behind her and closing her in a tight, sensual embrace. Her breath hitched as she felt Quinn's warm breath on the back of her neck, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. 

"Hey Rach" Quinn said, a slight slur to her voice, running her fingers along Rachel's sides, giggling when Rachel let out a slight moan.

"Babe, stop, we need to go to the theme park soon." Rachel pleaded, trying to pry her blonde girlfriend's grabby hands of her body, the blonde in question let out a purr at the back of her throat, sounding somewhat similar to a disgruntled cat. Rachel smiled at this, but turned around in her blonde lovers arms.

"Let's go take some shots" Santana's voice interrupted their little moment, kissing both of them chastely, she grabbed both their arms and dragged them away to Brittany, who was currently sitting at a bar table, lines and lines of shots stacked up together on the tray, in a pyramid form.

Meanwhile, Kakihara and Noah were discussing not so serious matters.

"I totally did!!!" Kakihara laughed loudly, he was currently telling Noah the story of when he was in Japan, he saved a cat being run over by a tow truck. Both men seemed more interested in each other then the story one of them was telling.

"Hmm" Noah teasingly trailed off, narrowing his eyes at the man, who was currently doubled over in laughter. 

"Shut up" Kakihara chuckled, staring at Noah's mouth.

"Why?" Noah asked frowning mockingly.

"Well I have something better you could do with your mouth then spouting annoying, teasing phrases" Kakihara whispered leaning over the table, catching Noah's mouth in a searing kiss, Noah took a sharp intake of breath as he felt lips against his own. 

His heart beat faster than ever before, his stomach done multiple back flips as the older Japanese man caressed his jaw softly, his fingers dancing along his tanned cheek. 

They both pulled away looking extremely flushed, Noah's lips swollen and red, his tongue slightly purple from Kakihara's stained mouth. 

"Woah" Kakihara trailed off, gulping as he tried to regain his cool and calm composure. 

"Wanna be my boyfriend?" Noah blurted out, his hand distinctively clamped over his mouth after he blurted the question. 

Kakihara swallowed, trying to regain moisture from his parched throat. "With pleasure" He rasped before aggressively attaching their mouths once again, moving to the dance floor for more room to be sickeningly cute.

* * *

An hour or so later, the glee club pulled up to a local Mexican theme park, adjoined with Kakihara, Noah's new boyfriend. 

"Alright, bitches. Not you, Q, Rach or Britts. But the rest of you mothafuckas need to scatter and start having so much fun that you puke already." She dismissed all the club, except her three girlfriends who looked extremely excited, in both ways..

Once the Glee Club had sparse from the girls, Santana leaded the girls to a tall, intimidating looking roller coaster, packed with screaming tourists and amused locals. 

"Uh... I'm not so sure about this" A drunk and gleam eyed Rachel said, staring up at the ride, swinging forward and backwards on the balls of her feet. 

"Me neither" Brittany said, equally drunk, before grimacing. 

"Y'all are a bunch of babies" Quinn slurred, laughing grabbing Santana's arm and dragging her towards the terrifying ride. 

"Babies!" Santana, who was even more drunk, shouted behind her as her and Quinn ran to the ride.

Both Brittany and Rachel groaned in unison before reluctantly following their crazy, drunk girlfriends. If Rachel wasn't totally wasted right now she'd be giving all the fellow Glee Clubbers, including her girlfriends on how roller coaster rides were highly dangerous and a cheap excuse for a thrill rush. She could've argued her magical fingers could've made the three scream louder than they would on the ride but she could hardly form a sentence, let alone be so crass. 

Once the two girls had joined Santana and Quinn they discovered the line wasn't as longer as expected, therefore had less time to convince the girls out of it. When Rachel tried to give them the speech she had earlier prepared Santana had forced her to be quiet with her mouth, which wasn't so bad but highly inappropriate. 

Once they got on the ride Brittany's stomach was convulsing with anxiety, her chest was surprisingly quite light and not heavy at all, but her stomach felt like an anchor was dropped on it. The whirring of the ride started and the ride climbed up a massive drop, slowly but surely. Santana and Quinn, who were at the front of the ride were screaming and laughing, trying not to pass out, when the ride suddenly dropped down the hill everyone started screaming. Santana was laughing hysterically as the ride made it's way around the track through multiple loops and turns. 

God, Rachel thought, that was terrible, stumbling and tripping she tried to regain her strength, luckily before she could collapse Quinn picked her up bridal style. 

"Let's go!" Quinn shouted, Rachel still in her arms.

"Can we go on something a bit less... intense?" Brittany asked, un-surely, Rachel let out a hum of agreement. 

"Fine, if that's what you feel comfortable with" Santana said, picking at her newly bought bundle of cotton candy, her eyes squinting at all the lights and colours. 

"What San said" Quinn hummed, her index finger tracing stars on Rachel's hip as she held her.

The girls then went to a ferris wheel next, Santana stared up at it, her mouth full of sugar confectionery. 

"I don't do hights" Quinn whined, tugging on Brittany's hand. 

"We'll be right here by your side" Brittany grinned at her, leading her to the line.

They then clambered in their passenger car (cabin), sitting down on the metal benches offered to them. Rachel stumbled to the edge of the passenger car, looking over the edge.

"Woah" She slurred, looking at the pretty lights below her, she was then suddenly dragged to the safer part of the cabin by a very concerned blonde.

"Don't go near the edge" Quinn whimpered, placing Rachel on her lap, burying her face in the crook of the girl's neck.

"I'm sorry baby" Rachel said, placing her hand over Quinn's. 

Brittany and Santana, either side of Quinn tried comforting the panicking girl.

Quinn then started bawling into Rachel's neck, her leg bouncing up and down furiously.

"Hey baby, look at me" Santana said, her hands guiding Quinn's face towards her. "I'm here, we're here, you're safe. Brittany is so so sorry for making you do this, ay dios mio, mi amor" She comforted.

Quinn sniffled, shaking heavily, truthfully, ever since she was a little girl, her anxiousness was uncontrollable, the slightest thing set her off into a whirlwind of anxiety. She was scared to tell the girls in fear of them perceiving her as weak. 

The ride started to move, the passenger carts going up in the air before Quinn confessed.

"Um.. IhaveanixetyI'vehaditsinceIwaslittleIwastooscaredtotellyouguysbutnowIhavetosinceI'mhavingareallybadpanicattack" She rushed out, luckily the girls managed to catch what she said.

"Oh baby, it's okay. You should've told me" Brittany said, tears in her eyes. A massive sliver of guilt made it's way to heart, her stomach filling with dread.

Rachel suddenly turned around on Quinn's lap, seemingly more sobered, before speaking.

"Okay, baby girl. Take deep breaths, in and out." Rachel instructed her, rubbing her hands up and down Quinn's arms, soon Quinn began to do as instructed and slowly began to stop hyperventilating. Quinn felt a massive weight of her chest and shoulders, her heart started beating a little more normally and she began to calm down.

They repeated the process a few more times as Quinn slowly came down from her state of panic. Santana and Brittany sat a little helplessly beside the two girls, who were having a moment. Suddenly Brittany spoke up.

"I'm sorry" She apologised, her voice laced with guilt. Quinn let out a little chuckle, reassuring Brittany it wasn't her fault and she didn't know.

Soon, the ride stopped and the girls got off, relieved to be on the solid ground again.

* * *

Noah and Kakihara were currently playing one of those game stands where they rip you off, never letting you win. Luckily, Kakihara knew basic Spanish and navigated their conversation with the man at the stand easily. 

Noah had to throw 3 darts, landing them all to win a prize. He lined up his shot, eyes squinting, pulling his arm back and throwing the dart full force into a balloon which popped, leading him and his boyfriend to cheer and high five. Kakihara took the next shot. 

"Come on" He prayed, he had his eye on a purple stuffed tiger, determined to win and give the prize to Noah he shot his shot, surprisingly it hit the balloon and popped, he jumped and cheered, picking Noah up and spinning him around in his arms. 

He then took the other shot, landing that one perfectly. The assistant gave him the purple tiger he had so desperately wanted, Kakihara then surprised Noah with it, who had just come back from corn dog stand, holding two corn dogs.

He kneeled on one knee, present the Jewish boy the stuffed animal dramatically. Noah simply laughed, took purple tiger, gave him the corn dog before speaking.

"So... you're my sugar daddy now" Noah laughed. Kakihara looked extremely hurt (not really of course).

"Hey! I'm only 22" He reprimanded. Slapping the boy on the arm teasingly.

"I have something better you can do with your hand then hitting me teasingly and holding that stupid corn dog" Noah teased, slipping his hand into Kakihara's, who was currently blushing. 

"You stole my pick up line" Kakihara pouted at the 18 year old. 

"Well I kissed you so it worked" Noah said blowing a raspberry childishly before dropping his hand and running away, the Japanese man rolled his eyes before running after the boy. All in good fun of course. 

* * *

“Yay" Tina cheered, she just convinced her boyfriend, Mike to go on the go karts with her.

"I'm only doing it for the free food" He said, frowning.

"Shut up" She rolled her eyes, dragging the boy with her. 

With some translating apps and a whole lot of awkwardness the two managed to communicate with the employee. The go karts were about 2 metres, horizontally and vertically. 

"Let's go" She shouted, jumping into a black car, reading to ''fuck shit up'' as she stated, Mike gasped at the foul language before realising she had been spending a hell of a lot more time with a certain fiery Latina. 

"I'm gonna win!" He shouted at her, from his place in the blue car. Tina flipped him off teasingly before shouting back.

"Okay loser." 

The ride then started, Tina and Mike tried to crash in each other as many times as possible. Not even caring about the other people. 

But that's how it was, always not caring about anything but each other.

* * *

The next day, all the club, plus Kakihara, were at the airport, ready to board the plane home. Kakihara had decided to go back to Ohio with Noah, when asked why by a teasing Santana he simply replied ''I'm bored and he's handsome''. Kakihara was planning to stay with Noah in his house, and sometimes in hotels. Bouncing back and forth between the two before he finally had enough money to buy himself an apartment there. It wasn't ideal but it was enough.

"I'm going to miss Mexico" Rachel said, her mouth full of an airport bagel she had bought. 

"Same, baby" Santana sighed, rubbing her sore head, she had bumped it on the hotel headboard the night before due to Quinn's wondering hands (and tongue ;) )

Later, they boarded the plane.

"Welp... Goodbye Mexico" Mercedes whispered, her head lent against the plane window, her thoughts were then occupied by a certain blone boy who was sitting next to her flashing his boyish grin.

The plane took off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment + kudos if you've enjoyed, have a good day!  
> XXX


	18. Chapter 18 : Lord Tubbington

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brittany suffers a slushy attack and Santana has to pick up the pieces whilst Rachel and Quinn are away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very Brittany and Santana centric, will have some serious parts of story so please don't skip it all. Enjoy!

Skipping, Brittany went through the halls, her arms swinging back and forth, side to side. She was extremely excited for today as it was the first day back to school, though Rachel and Quinn weren't there she still was going to enjoy herself, with Santana of course. Santana always had been her favourite person, the Latina understood her more than anyone else, she thought, pouting slightly. She hoped Rachel and Quinn would get better, Quinn had the flu but Rachel insisted on helping her rest, by making out with her, causing Rachel to also get the flu. 

Brittany was so focused in her colour filled, unicorn riding thoughts that she didn't notice two massive jocks holding freezing cups of ice. Brittany's smile faded as she felt cold slush consume her every being, the cherry red stain dripped down the front of her uniform, making her grit her teeth. 

"Need a towel with that ******?" (the r word) said Smith, his loud, booming laughter echoing through the hallway, along with Chapman's. Brittany let out a whimper as the two 'accidentally' bumped into her walking past. She looked down to her uniform, sad to see the pretty colours covered by red and ice. She blinked away the slushy from her eyes as she ran away, trying not to cry in front of everyone. 

* * *

Santana groaned as she filed her nails, English was just so fucking boring, she thought. Her dad could like totally buy this school. Her attention was diverted as two freshman boys came up to her, nerds presumably. She opted giving them a glare but decided not to.

"Need something?" She patronized, giving them a venomous grin. One of them nodded dumbly, gulping, trying to regain himself and not get any Lima Heights treatment today.

"Umm Y-yes, a-a-a-actually." The other stuttered, a flush of red covering his boyish features.  

"What?" She said a little more softly, hesitating to continue filing her nails, sensing they had some important news. She was proven correct when one of them whispered. 

"Brittany was slushied" Her eyebrows furrowed, not catching what he said. 

She stood up, towering over the small boy, "Okay Imma needs you to repeat what you said, now." She said. Before the boy could speak the teacher supply teacher interrupted. 

"Ms.Lopez please sit down" She snapped, rearranging her glasses.

"Umm no" She said, stopping the boys from leaving. "It's important and I NEEDS to know what they were going to say about Britts".

"Brittany got slushied" The boy whimpered. Santana's hand dropped of his shoulder and a look of pure rage crossed her features.

"BY WHO?!?!" She shouted, the weight on her chest becoming heavier and heavier by the second. Her baby Brittany had been slushied. No one messes with her babies. Her anger was quickly replaced with pure concern and sadness once the boy continued. 

"Smith and Chapman, they called her the r word too." The boy, now known as Ross whispered, walking back to his seat, dragging the other boy with him.

"Can I be excused?" Santana asked, taking a quick look at Brittany's empty seat. The teacher let out a noise of protest but before she could say anything Santana was out the door, heading to the bathroom quickly. Santana slammed the door the girl's toilets open hastily, gathering herself, trying not to cry.

She saw Brittany, sitting on the floor, against the wall. Her eyes weren't focused on the girl's sad expression or tears but rather the large amount of sticky ice slush covering her girlfriend, as well as her uniform and brand new sneakers. 

Brittany whimpered and closed her eyes quickly at the noise of someone entering, expecting it to be Smith or Chapman, ready to slushy her or attack her again. Her shoulders dropped and she stopped tensing when she heard the angelic voice of her Latina girlfriend. 

"Brittany..." She whispered, trailing off, unable to form a sentence. Brittany quickly stood up, letting out a small squeak, before running and embracing the raven haired girl, before pushing herself off, realising she didn't want to get Santana sticky or messy. 

Quickly, Santana pulled out a towel from her cheerios bag and started to clean and dry Brittany, making sure to touch her with care, she always deserved care, always.

* * *

Later that day, Santana and Brittany were in their pyjamas, lying on Brittany's bed after school. They both wanted to relax and unwind after the hectic day at school they had which was filled with crying, slushy clean ups and rage. They also originally wanted to go visit Quinn and Rachel respectively and give them kisses, as well as a lot of little gifts and activities to do. Multiple texts from Rachel and a call from Quinn asked them to not come over as they didn't want the others getting sick. Brittany and Santana reluctantly agreed with pouts and wounded hearts.

The IPod playlist played softly in the back ground as the two girls sprawled out on the bed, trying to come up with something to do. They already had sweet lady kisses and already had watched every movie in the book. Suddenly Santana perked up a little from her spot, her head on Brittany's thigh. She paused softly before asking.

"We could do something for Rach and Q?" Brittany laughed a little and hummed, seeming on board with the idea. 

"What? like... write love letters?" Brittany asked, it was their 3 month anniversary, and they were all saps anyway so why not bring it up a notch?

"Good idea" Santana said, already getting up to get paper and pens. 

Two hours and a bunch of scrunched up paper later, Brittany and Santana thought they had something decent which was sure to make the girls blush.

_**Dear Quinn,** _

_**I love you.** _

_**I love the way your eyes crinkle when you smile.** _

_**I love the way your hair flows perfectly down the sides of your face.** _

_**I love when you squeal when you perfect a Cheerio's move.** _

_**I love when you giggle at my stupid, inappropriate jokes.** _

_**I love your hazel eyes.** _

_**I love your blonde hair.** _

_**I love how I feel you all the time, even though you're not there.** _

_**I love how I listen to your voice everyday.** _

_**Whether it's when you speak, sing or moan.** _

_**I want to hear you always.** _

_**I want to see you always.** _

_**I want to touch you always.** _

_**Love S, Tu Amor.** _

* * *

 

_**Dear Rachel,** _

_**I always thought you were... not good enough, when you were just a ''loser'' and I was one of the main people at this school. God, how wrong I was, you are so much better. So much kinder than me. You look like an angel, you sing like one to, you make me laugh, smile, moan, sing. You make me sing. I can love you with my eyes close, your beauty is hard to find like gold. Did that rhyme? Oh who cares, this is a letter not a fucking poem. No one but you, Q and Britt can make me do sappy shit like this. I remember when you were attacked, I was so scared, I hadn't cried like that in years, only since my favourite Tio died. You are the fucking reason I am alive and when we make love I want to see your face even more. I want to see you more. Hell, I want to see you now but Q's dumb ass got you sick. Anyways, I love you, always.** _

_**Love S, Tu Amor.** _

* * *

 

_**To Quinnie,** _

_**Sunshine is what we need to live, but I need you to live, you are my love, the other blonde in our little circle. I remember when people used to make fun of me, but you'd always scream at them and scare them away with your displays of power. You also used to kiss my bruised knees, you made me feel better. Heck, you make me feel better. Sannie taught me about present and past tense, I thought she was talking about muscles and tensing like in the gym but she told me it's about time. i always use the present tense when talking about you because you are constant, you have been a constant friend, a constant support system, a constant teacher. But now you are my love, which is supposed to be all of those I think... I know you have problems but I want to take them away, solve them. I want to take all your pain away. From today, I promise you, Lucy Quinn Fabray, I will try to take your pain away every chance I get. I love you sooo much, even more than cats and buttered popcorn.** _

_**Much Love, Britts.** _

* * *

 

> _**To Rachie,** _
> 
> _**You remind me of nice things, like honey and coffee and syrup. Why? you ask, well. You taste like coffee, always, It doesn't matter when you drank your last cup, I can still taste it on your tongue. Syrup makes me think of you because do you remember when we had breakfast at my parent's and we weren't out yet? Everyone was talking but all I could focus on was the slight bit of syrup on the corner of your mouth and how much I wanted to kiss it off. The main thing you remind me of though is honey, your voice is smooth and sweet like honey, warm honey. Also, your eyes, they're a combination of brown and gold, but when we're making love they look like they're turning and melting into pools of warm honey. You are warm and sweet and taste like sugar.** _
> 
> _**Much Love, Britt Britt.** _
> 
> * * *

The next day, when the girls gave Rachel and Quinn their letters it was a mess of tears, kisses and Brittany's ungodly handwriting.

But what the two didn't know was that, later that night, the letters were framed and placed on Rachel's bedroom wall. Quinn, however, taking a more subtle approach, folded the letter and placed them into her secret memory box, filled with medals and photos, along with some extremely dirty polaroids of Santana and a few gold star stickers given to her from Rachel. 


	19. Quick Update

So basically I'm not going to continue this story till my summer break is over as I NEED a break from work. I really hope you guys stick around and wait till September 5th, 2019!


	20. Chapter 19 : JewFro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob Ben-Israel, the school gossip leader and host of his own web show, has gone too far. About to post a publication of the girls' poly relationship, Noah Puckerman tries to stop him. Will he stop him in time? Also, Brittany watches a scary film and her girlfriends come comfort her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I was going to take a break, I still am, I just wanted to write one more short chapter before leaving for over 20 days lmao. Hope you enjoy this chapter full of tension! (Sexual or other)

Quinn hummed in pleasure, Santana was currently working her fingers in and out of her at a past face, Quinn moaned as Santana then started to suck on her neck, forming a nasty looking bruise. As Quinn was about to reach her climax, her bedroom door slammed open and in walked Mercedes Jones.

"OH HELL NAH!" The diva shouted, running back out the room as fast as her legs could carry her. Santana suddenly stopped, causing Quinn to groan in frustration. As much as she was embarrassed she still wanted to have an orgasm. Sadly, Quinn's expectations were not reached, like many other things...

"Ay dios mio!" Santana shouted, her cheeks flushing an extreme red, burying her face in Quinn's shoulder, the blonde pushed the Latina off her softly and walked to the bathroom to... regain herself. Santana then managed to stand up, get dressed and went to face an extremely distraught Mercedes. The girl in question was sitting on Santana's couch, staring down at a glass of water. Santana knocked on the door softly, gaining the attention of her friend.

"I'm so sorry..." Santana trailed off awkwardly, Mercedes simply waved her off. 

"I really want to talk about something else, anything else than what I just witnessed!" She slightly raised her voice. Santana simply nodded. 

"So, how's things?" Santana asked, showing genuine care for once. Mercedes looked slightly taken aback but answered anyways.

"Good, I'm still with Sam, he's really wonderful." Her attitude changed and she suddenly was gushing about her, frankly amazing, handsome, blonde, boyfriend. Santana was going to argue that Quinn and Brittany were the better blondes but she held back as she saw how completely in-love Mercedes was with him. Suddenly, heavy footsteps coming down the stairs cut her off. An extremely anxious Quinn Fabray came into the living room.

"Ummm... I'msosorryyouhadtoseethatifyoudon'twanttotalktouseveragainthat'stotallyfineIunderstandifImadeyoufeeluncomfortableI'msososososorry" She rambled, barely able to catch any of that Mercedes nodded and shot her a re-assuring grin that calmed down Quinn a large amount. 

Once Quinn's anxiety subsided all three of them sat down with glasses of wine that Quinn poured and talked an excessive amount about their lives. It was nice, nice to finally relax and talk to each other for once with out any crying or exaggerated behaviour. Though when you're dating Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez and Brittany S.Pierce nothing really ever is quite, Quinn thought sipping on her red wine. 

* * *

 Meanwhile, Noah was scrolling on his phone, between texting Kakihara of course. His chest suddenly felt heavy as he received a message on Facebook from Jacob Ben-Israel. 

_**JBINEWS : Hey, did you know about Quinn FabGAY's relationship with those 3 other girls? The dumb blonde one, Brittany, The hot Latina one, Santana and star Rachel Berry. I thought you should know as you were once hitting that. Though, Quinn can't get pregnant this time lol** _

Noah felt rage burn inside his veins, how dare that cock-sucking, afro piece of shit ever try to hurt his girls?. His anger-filled thoughts were broken once he received another message from the swine.

_**JBINEWS : The article I made about them is going up at 3pm tomorrow, haha** _

That surely was enough time to destroy Jacob right? Or at least his stupid computer, deleting the article forever, however, knowing Jacob Ben-Israel he probably had multiple copies hidden around his dumpster of a house, ready to be published. He pondered on telling the girls, but knowing Quinn has anxiety he didn't want to worry the blonde or her equally anxious girlfriends. His hand rubbed against his chin in thought. What was he going to do? His eyes lit up when he thought of a plan that surely was going to work. He finished texting Kakihara,sending multiple sexy selfies, before heading to Jacob's abandoned house. The nerd was surely at one of his pathetic clubs him and the nerds organised. He ran out to the front out his house, hopped in his car and drove to Jacob's house. How does he know JBI's address? one may ask, well Noah needed help with his chemistry homework and Jacob offered to help him as long as he gave him tips on how to appeal to more girls. Because, well, Noah was handsome and amazing and Jacob was, ugly, extremely ugly, and a bit of a prick. 

Once the Jewish boy reached his house, he clambered out of his car, opting to park on away from drive way as he wouldn't look suspicious to the neighbours. He tried to remember where the spare key was, luckily, he found it under a weird plant pot in front of the house. As soon as he entered the home, the smell of food hit his nose, Noah panicked, thinking someone was home, cooking, but it was only a weird beef scented candle. Like, seriously, who the fuck has that? Well a freak like Jacob Ben-Israel would. He ran up the stairs, not being careful enough to look where he stepped. Once he entered, presumably, Jacob's room he tried not to scream. Posters and pictures of Rachel were scattered around the room like trophies, her year book photo, her Myspace profile picture, her Glee Club pictures, what the fuck? He knew JBI had a small crush on Rachel, wait let him rephrase that, a massive crush on Rachel, but he didn't know to this extent. He slowly walked towards Jacob's computer, which was placed on a, surprisingly clean, desk, he then sat down and pressed the power button. The bright and colourful 'Windows' logo came up as the computer turned on. Once it was on, Noah was trying to figure out how to get past his password, strangely, and stupidly, the computer hadn't got a password on it. 

Noah laughed loudly as the home screen came up, his laughter dropped once he realised it was another picture of Rachel, it took all the strength Noah had in him to not punch the screen into oblivion, breaking the PC for good. He moved the computer mouse and found the exact file he was looking for. 

LezCheerleaderPolyRelationshipArticle.txt

He rolled his eyes, could he have came up with a better name? Probably not, Noah deleted the file and cleared the trash icon. Just to make sure, he done a swipe on the computer, deleting every single program and file. Leaving a blank home screen and a start up file. Just as he was about to stand up the front door was opened, he heard this and immediately hid in the closet, he held a chuckle at the irony of it all. The bedroom door slammed open and in came Jacob Ben-Israel. The afro headed boy squealed as he dropped his newly printed photos of Rachel on the bed. 

"Oh baby, I can't wait to see the gorgeous Jewish babies we make once you aren't a dyke anymore" He sighed flopping onto the bed, it took all Noah had not to jump out the closet and strangle Jacob, but he had to stay hidden if he wanted his plan to work. JBI looked over to the computer, which was still turned on and onto the home screen which was completely blank, he let out a large shreek and ran to the monitor, all Noah could hear after that was cries and very frantic clicking of a mouse. As soon as he heard the bedroom door close and Jacob's annoying girlish cries fade, he stepped out of the closet, jumping out of the bedroom window down the front porch he let out a sigh of relief, his girls were safe, he was safe and most importantly he and Kakihara had a Skype date. 

* * *

 Blurs and whizzes of colour passed Brittany's face as she stared at the TV screen, she was currently watching a cartoon show. She remembered it being about a sponge, she didn't really know, she soon got bored of the episode and she switched to another channel which was currently playing a film called 'The Exorcist' all Brittany saw house, then it started to get scarier, more scary things started to happen and the breaking point for Brittany was when Reagan started stabbing herself with a crucifix, Brittany started bawling. Her hands automatically reached out for her phone. She decided to call Rachel, the girl being the most empathising of the three. After two rings a very concerned Rachel picked up, it was a Sunday, why was Brittany calling her? especially when she knew the girl would be hard at work practising the piano. Once she heard Brittany's scared voice and a few sobs she spoke up.

"Baby, calm down, San, Q and I will be there soon okay???" She said, before hanging up. Soon, the three girls arrived at Brittany's house. As soon as a puffy eyed Brittany opened the door she was engulfed in a massive hug by none other than Santana Lopez. The concerned Latina comforted her blonde girlfriend whilst the other two girls went to living room, making sure the movie was turned off and then went back to their terrified girlfriend. 

Later, the four were wrapped up in a blanket, all surrounding Brittany watching Toy Story, with hot chocolate of course. Rachel suggested the idea as Brittany was very fond of Disney movies.

And the other three were very fond of Brittany. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave a comment, kudos and/or bookmark if you enjoyed! If not, I still hope you have a good day!


	21. Chapter 20 : Kiss For A Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah and Finn are back from suspension, a lot of drama and kissing happens. It all goes blow to blow when Finn kisses Rachel without her consent and calls Brittany a ''retard''. Let's just say Santana has to ice her knuckles for a few days. The four girls look over their mental state and question things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back from summer break and fresh with ideas! In this chapter I will be using the r slur, which I am not totally comfortable with but it's for the story. Please take no offence. Also, I just want to say I miss Cory so much and I know Finn wasn't as much of a dickhead as he is in this and Finchel is cute, but Faberrittana is even cuter!

Since the whole JBI incident had happened Santana and Quinn had went on a train to go seek out some good colleges, providing they had a tour. They knew they were only in Junior year but Quinn and Santana's parents had came home and forced them to, saying it'd be ''good for their minds''. Of course Santana argued back but that was quickly shut down by a soft slap to the arm from her Mami. 

They were currently getting... to buisness in the train's bathroom.

"Oh fuck!" Santana moaned, her hips bucking against Quinn's drenched hand, which was currently pumping in and out of her. Quinn simply covered her mouth with her own to drown out the moans, to taste the syrup from Santana's pancakes. After a few more thrusts, Santana came with a loud scream. Quinn panicked and covered her mouth as ecstasy washed over the other girl.

"God, Q, you're so good at that." Santana said out of breath, sending a grin to a blushing Quinn whilst cleaning herself up.

"All from practice" Quinn simply muttered with a smirk on her lips as she trailed Santana out of the bathroom. They were greeted with horrified and turned on stares from the other passengers on the train. Santana shot them a glare as they went back to their seats. Quinn simply looked mortified.

"Oh my gosh San!" She whisper-shouted, leaning over to Santana with a frown.

"Just ignore them, you're perfectly safe." Santana said, wrapping an arm around the back of Quinn's neck.

* * *

 "You can't just do that, Rachel" Hiram sighed, his hand rubbing his forehead. Rachel was currently trying to persuade him to let her have Finn round so they could write practice their solos together, it wasn't a romantic thing even though Rachel was bisexual. Finn just wasn't her type. Since they had came back to school, the four girls tolerated Finn a little more since it seemed he had gotten his head out of his ass. Plus, Rachel was taken by 3 girls. She hope it stayed that way forever. Rachel pursed her lips and frowned.

"I promise we aren't a couple, I don't like him, like at all." She said with more force this time, her father simply nodded.

"Fine, he can come over, just promise me all you're doing is singing." He said, grinning at an annoyed Rachel.

"Oh my go-" Hiram cut her off with a stare, "Gosh, gosh... I don't like him, okay?" She sighed, correcting herself before she used the lord's name in vain. 

"Okay, your Dad and I are going out tonight anyways so we won't be here when you and Finn have this little 'meet up for singing', Rach" Leroy jumped in, laughing at Rachel's exasperated expression.

She simply huffed and walked up to her room, hoping for some sort of distraction. 

Later that day, when Rachel's fathers were out to dinner, a knock on the door was heard. Rachel rolled her eyes and opened the door. To see Finn standing there, fiddling with his hands.

"Hello Finn, please come on in" She smiled, letting him past. He simply grinned that, annoyingly cute side smile, at her. 

"So where are we going to practice?" He asked, trying not to sound so nervous. The small Jewish girl simply shrugged. 

"In my room I suppose, most of my singing equipment is there" She said as she led him up the stairs. Once they reached the room Finn had to chant 'mailman' a few times before entering the girl's room. To Rachel it was no big deal, but to Finn it was a hell of a lot more than a hang out. They soon sat down on Rachel's bed, singing equipment and paper in hand. 

Rachel gave the dopey boy a pen and some paper to write his lyrics on. She had NO intention on letting anyone who's not Santana, Quinn or Brittany go on her computer since there was some... inappropriate imagery of them on there. 

"So, what sort of song where you hoping to write?" She asked him, adding a few more notes to her already written lyrics. 

"Maybe a love song?" he asked more than stated. Rachel looked at him and nodded. 

"Okay so who do you want to write this love song about/to?" She asked curiously.

"...Umm... yo- No one in particular." He said, nearly confessing to her again, which would only anger her and push her away even further. 

After an hour or two, Finn had a solid song which would make anyone swoon, except Rachel Berry that is, which was a slight problem. 

"Okay so, all we need to do is fill in the name parts, so who are you writing this song to? Don't say 'no one in general' because I am not an idiot. It's clear you're talking about a specific pe-" She was cut off. By his lips. On hers. She kissed back for a few seconds on instinct before realising it was wrong and she didn't like him, let alone love him. She pushed him off her before his tongue could continue it's journey into her mouth. His facial expressions were one of uttermost confusion. 

"What the hell?!" She shouted at him, he flinched for a second before replying.

"I wanted to kiss you, I have been wanting to since we bro-" He was cut off once again by her.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!", once he didn't move she became filled with rage and disgust. Though she realised he had no idea she was taken, let alone by three girls.

"Please leave, Finn" She sighed. He simply stood up with tears in his eyes and left. Before she could flop onto her bed and contemplate her whole existence, Finn shouted something very unpleasant that erased any sort of guilt in a millisecond.

"Whatever, I didn't even want you anyway, bitch!" She rolled her eyes as she heard the door slam. The urge to look out the window at the leaving boy was too strong but she decided she needed to call her girlfriends over this instant. 

She hit speed dial on Brittany's contact, before shaking her head at the horrible situation.

"Hey, baby, what's up?" Brittany, who was currently baking a cake, answered sweetly. Trying to subside her annoyance at her piece of shit whisk to have a nice conversation with her girlfriend, one of three. Rachel huffed and smiled before replying.

"Umm.. could you pretty please come over here as soon as possible, I need to talk to you guys about something. Don't worry about calling or texting Q and San, I'll do that." She rushed quickly, adjusting her head on the pillow. Brittany's shoulder dropped, nodding quickly before realising she couldn't actually be seen by the other girl.

"Sure! I'm baking a cake at the moment, but I haven't started putting it together yet, I'm trying to set the oven to preheat. After we've had this talk can you come over and help me with this?" She asked cutely. Rachel pursed her lips, after what she was about to tell them would make them not want to speak to her again let alone come round their houses to help with baking. 

"Sure..." She sounded not to sure of what to say, before saying goodbyes. 

She then called Santana.

"Aye baby! Wassup?" Santana asked, pausing the gory horror film she was in the middle of. She would take talking to Rachel over seeing a guy get his arm chopped off any day. 

"Um..." Rachel explained to Santana and Quinn the same thing she did to Brittany. Soon they were all in Rachel's bedroom, sitting in a circle on her bed. 

"Umm... my loves. I have called you over here today to-" Rachel started speaking but was cut off by a laughing Quinn.

"Just say it baby." She pressed on. Rachel sighed and closed her eyes tightly before speaking.

"Finn kissed me" Rachel muttered very quietly.

Brittany frowned, "Can you repeat-".

"FINN KISSED ME" Rachel boomed, about to cry. Soon all the smiles on the girls' faces dropped and the comfortable air around them was replaced with a cold silence. Quinn felt the once-cool room suffocate her, her heart thumping against her chest. She looked over to Rachel who still had her eyes closed to an angry Santana and then to a shocked Brittany. Quinn started fidgeting in the small space which was her seat, her palms growing uncomfortably sweaty.

"How-" Quinn started to say but was cut off by a very furious Santana.

"WHAT THE FUCK RACHEL?" She screamed, suddenly jumping from the bed. They all let out a quiet whimper and Brittany flinched when Santana got up. 

"San, calm down, it wasn't Rachie's-" Brittany started speaking calmly.

"I KNOW, I'M NOT PISSED OUT HER SHE'S MY AMOR, I'M PISSED AT FINNOCENT. ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON HIS LITTLE POTATO HEAD I'M GOING TO-"

"SANTANA" Quinn shouted, cutting off Santana, "Rachel is shaking right now, please baby calm down." At those words, Santana physically deflated and ran to Rachel, embracing her in a hug.

"I'm sorry querida, I'm just so annoyed at him." She whispered to Rachel, who was currently trembling like a scared puppy. It wasn't till she had all three girls holding her she finally stopped and started asking.

"Are you guys mad at me? Will you break up with me? If so- If you do- If you do break up withmepleasetellmeanddon'tjustignoremetillI'moldandgreyI'msorry-" Rachel's terrified rant was cut off when Quinn kissed her soundly.

"We would never break up with you, star, ever." She said, fiercely staring into Rachel's eyes. Brittany spoke up from her place wrapped around Rachel's back.

"We're mad at him, not you Rae" She said, burying her face into the shorter girl's neck.

"Yeah, sorry for my little freak out earlier, mi amors." Santana apologised quietly, hiding behind a pillow. They all forgave her and continued to hang out till the sun was setting, they also devised a plan : Have Brittany tell Finn that Rachel doesn't like him and so on.

* * *

Brittany woke up the next day with a twitch her foot, which she started bouncing restlessly, she hated having ADHD, the smallest thing caused her to lose focus and her little habits were so frequent it wasn't even a habit anymore, just a constant ache. She knew all the other girls had some sort of disorder : Quinn's anxiety, Rachel's OCD, Santana's anger etc. but she never had someone she could relate to, someone she could talk about her problems with. Sure, she could talk to her parents or her girlfriends but only Quinn would understand slightly, if so only the anxious tics. 

Brittany had always felt alone, like she was the only one on the Earth, trapped in a never ending cycle of self doubt. Sure, she was happy. She didn't have depression or any life threatening illnesses but she felt like she was dying. Like she was dying every time someone looked at her weirdly and laughed when she made a mistake. She was a little girl trapped in a teenagers body, trying to escape but no one seemed to notice. 

She was different, she thought different, she acted different. The first person who actually ever accepted her strangeness was Santana. Her Santana. The Santana who would sing her to sleep when they were 7 where Brittany just had a nightmare where her teddy bear got lost, the Santana who would always give her the pink crayons in the box because she knew Brittany's favourite thing to draw was pink flowers. The same Santana who this junior year risked her life to save Brittany from a moving car.

Sometimes Santana scared her, and that was wrong, not scared of her because she thought she'd hurt her or anything. But scared because, Santana was so much better than her. Santana was smart and brave, she stood up to someone who she feared, even if it would kill her Santana always spoke up. 

Brittany never done that.

Brittany's self-doubting thoughts were broken by her alarm, turned out she woken up 30 minutes earlier just to criticise herself. Typical Brittany.

Today Brittany had a big job : Talk to Finn Hudson. 

* * *

A small breeze trickled by the air as the four girls walked into the school. Rachel breaking off to find Mercedes or Kurt, to leave The Unholy Trinity to do their famous formation and walk down the halls, injecting fear into everyone in the school. It's what they do, scare, terrify, envy. 

When they walked down the halls everyone started whispering and pointing, smiling and winking, staring and gasping. A Softmore bumped in Brittany and nearly creamed his pants when she helped him steady his feet on the floor. After their little power trip everyone dispersed to class. 

That left Santana alone in the hallway. Just standing there. Her legs wouldn't move and all she could think about was how terrified Rachel and the others were last night when she had her little freak out, she was supposed to help them overcome their fear, not be the cause of it. Her anger always had been a problem, she was just a kid. She always made a little mistake. Was...she a mistake? She shook her head, of course not, she was the badass Latina who always protected her own. Badass. Not kind, or considerate, always scary and rude. She didn't want to be like that anymore.

She didn't want to be herself anymore. Popular and terrifying. She was just a kid.

A loud bang from one of the hallways broke her out of her thoughts.

Turns out she didn't go to class anyway.

* * *

Noah smiled and laughed quietly as Kakihara replied to his latest text, the Japanese man had currently bought himself an apartment in Lima, near Noah's house and he was making jokes about doing Noah on all of the pieces of furniture. Not serious of course, right? Noah thought. Well, either way is good. Tonight Noah had to go to Temple with his mom, it's not like he didn't like worshipping God he just thought he had better things to do, like his boyfriend. Or sing. Or play video games.

God would understand, right? Well of course, God was great, he always understood, it was just... Noah didn't know if God would accept him loving another man. He had to ask his mother that sometime, when she wasn't out drinking every night.

"Anyways, class, you are going to get some homework today." The Biology teacher, Mr Thurming said, to the joy of absolutely no one.

Noah groaned, attracting the attention of some people in the class, but with a quick look they all turned away from the slightly intimidating boy.

* * *

Brittany walked up to Finn, "Hey Finnie" She greeted, he simply replied with a smile at the younger girl. 

"Umm... did anything happen with you and Rachie last night?" She asked as nicely as possibly, his smile faded and he slightly winced as he nodded.

"Ah! If you don't mind me asking what?" She pushed further, he was slightly angered but replied anything with a scowl.

"We kissed, that's all." He slammed his locker and was about to walk away when Brittany said something that made him snap.

"No, actually, Rachel told me you kissed her. She said she doesn't like you. So please, please, plea-" She was cut off when a very angry Finn Hudson pushed her into the locker and sneered at her.

"You wouldn't know anything about Rachel, you retard. You barely know how to tie your own shoes, so please don't tell me what a girl who is clearly in love with me wants." He then realised he was hurting her physically and let go. Finn didn't hit girls but at this point he didn't even care that he hurt Brittany's feelings. The girl was as dumb as a box of rocks. 

Brittany then whimpered and ran away to the bathroom in tears. Finn simply looked on and sighed. He did regret what he said but he was too angry to comprehend that what he said was wrong. Then he realised who Brittany's best friend was and nearly pissed himself. 

Santana Lopez.

The name brought an ache to his junk, not the aroused kind, like the kind were you can already feel pain somewhere that hasn't been inflicted yet. He hid as soon as he heard footsteps coming down the hall. It probably wasn't even the Latina girl's but he didn't want to risk it, he wanted to live another day.

* * *

Brittany sobbed into her hands as she leaned on the bathroom sink, what Finn said had really hurt her. Because it was true. The girl had just turned 16 and couldn't even tie her own shoe laces. All the thoughts from that morning came back and caused her fall down. Her tears wetting the floor as she stood there.

It wasn't soon before the three found her. 

"Oh my gosh baby what's wrong?" Santana asked, running to hold the girl, the other two only a few movements behind. Once they were all wrapped around her Brittany explained.

"I said to Finn that Rachie didn't want him and he pushed me into the lockers and called me retard and said that Rachel was in love with him, as well as that I can't even tie my own shoe laces. It's true." Santana was about to rant about how amazing the taller blonde was but Quinn beat her to it.

"Brittany look at me," Quinn cupped Brittany's face in her hands and made her look at her, "you are amazing, you're like so so so beautiful and oh my you're so smart, I remember you helping me with my Art homework a few times and fucking hell you know how to draw. You take care of Lord Tubbington so well and you dance like a star." She said, Brittany smiled at the shorter blonde. She still had issues with herself and of course her ADHD but at this moment she knew this would help a lot. Being with these girls. Once Quinn's rant was over Santana stood up scarily calm. 

"Alright, I'm going to have a little talk with Frankenteen now." She said, brushing the dirt off the legs of her pants. Rachel stood up then grabbed her arm.

"No way, San, you could get in trouble or worse." Rachel pleaded, holding the darker haired girl close to her. 

"I said I was going to talk to him, maybe give him a verbal smack down that's it. Please trust me." She whined, looking into Rachel's brown orbs.

Rachel sighed and nodded. Letting the younger girl walk out of the bathroom.

Big mistake.

Santana then started looking for the daft ogre with rage in her veins. Of course she said she didn't want to be like this anymore. She still didn't, but she did still want to terrify people who hurt the people she loved most in this world. Including the Glee club, she thought with a roll of her eyes. Those idiots practically are the cause of her happiness and she did want it another way, but hey ho. She wasn't actually going to hit Finn, just tear him down and push on every little insecurity the baby bitch had.

She soon found him nowhere and decided to walk back to the girl's bathroom, suddenly when she saw him, entering the boy's locker room. She didn't give a fuck about her gender at this moment in time and barged in, locking the door behind her. She saw Finn's face pale.

"Please don't hurt me" He whimpered like a pathetic dog, wrapping his arms around him to protect his chest. Santana just clicked her tongue.

"I ain't gonna hurt you or your man boobs, I'm just gonna keep it real with you." Finn let out a sigh of relief and stood up, facing her.

"If you ever, and I mean ever, Bozo the Clown, hurt or insult one of my girls again, that includes Berry. You. Are. Dead." She made a slitting nose with her mouth and gestured a slice movement across her neck and she backed him into a corner.

"I heard you called Brittany the r slur, huh? funny coming from a gigantic man baby who sings like he's getting his prostate checked and dances like a zombie who just got woken up. I mean, you call yourself a leader, the only thing you can lead is another fat filled donut into your gigantic mouth, I normally don't fat shame people because that's ain't cool. But, come on, you look like a taco addict who had too many back alley lipo suctions, turns out they didn't work because I can see your boobs jiggle every, time, you, run."

Finn at this point was shaking with rage, his fists clenched into fists. Santana looked down and noticed this. 

"Huh, you're gonna hit me? Do it." She said, getting into his face.

"I don't hit girls" He spluttered out, it was the truth. He would never lay a finger on a woman. 

"But you did push mi novia into a locker." She hissed, she thought calling Brittany her girlfriend would be fun because Finn didn't know a word in Spanish. She was right.

"Do you mean Brittany?" He gulped. She nodded her head, her perfect ponytail bouncing with every movement. 

"I'm sorry" he whimpered, backing himself into a wall, which was a dead end.

"No you're not, you dumb ass. I want to see you on your knees begging for forgiveness, you giant oaf. You look and smell like a bag of garbage who just got fresh out the dumpster." Now, that wasn't true, Finn smelt like roses but she really wanted to push his buttons. Soon, a look of anger cross his face, he stepped forward.

"Actually the real bag of trash is that Berry girl, her massive Jew nose really messes up her face shape, shame she follows me around like an obedient dog." The blatantly anti-semitic language and sexism that was coming out of the taller boy's mouth caused Santana to snap. Grabbing a fistful of his shirt she pushed him across the room like a rag doll, then to give a powerful tackle and punch Finn's face in repeatedly.

She didn't stop until the boy was unconscious, she spat on him before unlocking the door and exiting the locker room. 

Finn really did mess up that time. 

* * *

 The next day Prinicpal Figgins made an announcement on Finn and how he had been ''violently attacked'', Santana had to stop herself from laughing when Figgins described how Finn was crying when he was found. 

This caused Santana's 3 girlfriends to look at her, exasperated, she really didn't learn. 


	22. Chapter 21 : Even A Bad Girl Feels Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the incident with Finn, Santana has to face herself and she needs a lot of help, the girls of course take up the offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be Santana-centric, so if you don't like that then too bad! aha, I've been planning San's realisation that she isn't who she wants to be for a while, so enjoy!

The clock ticked another time, and again, and again. Santana felt no excitement for the end of school because it means she'll only have a small break before she has to come back to this place again, a deep hurt pierced her gut, another feeling, she just wished it went away. The only reason she was still alive is because her girls had saved her, took her in, loved her. But, seeing Brittany's face when she realised that Santana was the one who brutally attacked Finn she didn't think that was the case anymore, every time Rachel declined her calls or every time Quinn moved a fraction away from her she felt like her heart is being torn apart. Her head felt dizzy and she heard eerie, pounding music in her mind.

It's really always there, but Santana normally ignores it, not today. It was when she finally reached the breaking point when the girls didn't let her come over for their sleepover and she screamed and cried, and cried, and then screamed again. Until her fresh tears were gone and her throat was raw. She never done this in front of the girls, she ignored their incessant calls and Rachel's texts which were soon filling up her phone screen. 

Waves of pain ran across her body, her body curled into itself and she fell asleep, which was hard to do by itself, even harder when all you want to do in stay awake and think. She couldn't think, she didn't let herself. She was right, right? She was the.. victim? After another doubted thought of how true her actions were she pictured Finn's face, Finn's annoying but beautiful face, his kind eyes. She broke down, she was wrong.

Santana had made the worst mistake of her life and what should she do... after hours and hours of contemplating she picked the phone up and scheduled a meeting with Mr Figgins, lunch time tomorrow. His obvious concern and confusion were heard loudly through the phone but faltered when Santana explained that she would explain it all tomorrow. 

The next day she skipped Cheerios practice, which was a stupid thing to do, but a punishment from Sue Sylvester could never amount up to the pain she had been feeling, hurt, regret. Regret. Her mouth and fists got her into trouble, but never to this extent.

She finally spit it out to Mr Figgins when he was starting to get upset and even more puzzled.

"I was the one who hurt Finn."

Mr Figgins leaned forward into his seat with slight shock and a terrifying amount of disappointment. Santana shrugged.

"Yeah, I... I feel horrible, I know he was saying disgusting, racist things but... I shouldn't of hit him. Hell, I shouldn't of even looked for him. Give me whatever punishment you feel is right, I deserve it, I deserve shit all, I mean I pushed away the only people who actually ever gave a shit about me." Her body started to rack with sobs and Mr Figgins lent over the table, placing a hand on Santana's enclosed fists.

"Ms.Lopez, what you did was wrong, you had the right intentions but the way they came out and how you acted on them was completely horrible. But, please stop hurting yourself with the amount of hate you have for yourself right now, coming to talk to me was the right idea. Okay?" She simply nodded, he nodded in response, leaning back into his chair and taking his glasses off, placing them on a folder on his deck.

"You will be suspended for 2 weeks-", she nodded and kept her head low, "-But Hudson will also be receiving sever punishment, three days suspension, he will also have to write an apology letter to Ms. Berry and keep his head down and his mind focused for the rest of the term.", she simply nodded, a sliver of satisfaction from the fact he would also get punished. She truly believed Finn was a good guy, he just screwed it up with his dopey mouth and lack of filter. 

After her meeting she returned to her locker, gathering her things to take home, she was going to say goodbye to her girls and the rest of the Cheerio's squad and glee club, but she had more important things in mind. 

* * *

Finn winced as his broken arm moved a little too quickly, he was currently in a hospital bed with a few major injuries, nothing serious though. Tears welled up in his eyes as he realised why he was so hurt and was here. He shouldn't have said or done that, Rachel was the light in a dark night and the fact he made that light flicker for a small time made a seed of pain place right into his heart, not physical of course. 

His thoughts were interfered with when a very tired looking Santana entered the room, he instantly scrambled as far away from her as possible, trying not to move his injured limb. Her heart broke all over again and she took a deep breath, putting her hands up in surrender she spoke.

"I'm not here to attack you, verbally or physically, I've come here to uh...", she swallowed the imaginary bolder in her throat and continued, "apologise, what you said was so fucked up and a part of me hates you for that but, seeing your face, just fill with fear as I walked in just now make me feel more hurt than hate. I'm sorry Finn, ummm, I really am. What I done was so wrong and it's killing me inside. It's not the fact I beat someone up, because I do that all the time", she snorted a little, a small grin coming onto her face before quickly fading as she carried on, "it's because, well, I do it all the time. I don't want to be that person anymore, not at all, not today, not ever." She finished, her thumbs twiddling around, waiting desperately for some sort of reassurance like a little girl who felt not so pretty.

He paused a moment before a look of sheer pride came onto his face, he looked down at his lap for a moment before speaking quietly.

"I deserved it to be honest" he laughed, "I really did, I cannot tell you how horrible I felt saying horrible things about Rachel and to Rachel, as well as Brittany. I just feel so much anger at myself, I'm also sorry for using the r slur, I really am. It's a disgusting word people who are insecure about their intelligence use to put others down. Which is exactly my case, I'm not making excuses but sometimes I feel like a... box of rocks, heavy and not really useful. I am also so sorry about being so... horrible to you about you being gay. I'm just coming to the terms that I may not exactly be straight." He looked up at a jaw-dropped Santana who looked as shocked as she had ever been.

"Excuse me, WHAT? How do you know I'm gay?!" She whisper shouted to an amused Finn.

"I won't tell anyone, promise, scouts honour" He grinned, doing a salute and winking at a, now, calmer Latina. 

"Okay... wait what do you mean by 'not exactly straight'?" She asked, honestly confused. She thought Finn was straighter than a ruler. If it bent too hard it would snap, literally. 

"Well as well as liking Rachel," he was cut off with a glare from the shorter girl, "I also maybe... like Sam???" He questioned more than stated. When she heard those words she sighed and felt a sliver of sadness, pure upset, at this fact. Sam was... well not exactly straight, but dating someone. That someone being one of the most gorgeous, plump, talented, sweet girls in the universe.

"Oh, that's fine, you're fine." She said as she walked over, running a hand through Finn's short, dark hair. "You're fine" She whispered, lying her head against the wall and she sat next to his resting form, slowly drifting into a deep slumber. When she woke up a long arm was wrapped around her waist and her head was positioned on the pillows instead of painted brick. She glanced over to the figure, wanting it to be not a complete stranger more than anything. Then she realised it was Finn and she still was in the hospital. She slowly removed herself from the boy's bed, replacing her body with a pillow, which he hugged gratefully. She then quickly wrote a note saying she had to go, to get well and that she was sorry again. Placing it on the boy's hospital bed, next to where she was, she realised how peaceful the boy looked.

He normally looked confused, or dopey, or angry and mostly upset. But, he really did seem perfect in this moment. She really cared for the boy, of course not in that way because well... she had a hole in her heart, and vagina, that only 3 girls could fill, but she did love him, she loved him like a brother.

* * *

Brittany woke up to a knock on her door, not expecting it to be a restless Santana, she was about to shut the door in the girl's face before she realised how utterly horrible they were being, also because Santana had now jammed her foot in the door, as much as she didn't want to face her problems at 7 in the morning, she also didn't want to severe her girlfriend's foot in a, frankly, gruesome way.

"I told Principal Figgins about what I done, I'm now suspended for uh... like 3 weeks???, but it gave me more time to visit Finn in the hospital and apologise, then snuggle up with him and have a well-needed nap, eh?" She looked down at her feet, closing her eyes tightly for the slap she was about to receive, she did not expect Brittany to literally tackle her and kiss her deep, pushing her shoulder into the drive way, the blonde then concealed the girl in a hug, which at this point was more a head lock. 

"I'm so, so, so, so, so, so proud of you. I'm also immensely sorry for us shutting you out we were just so mad and upset and confused and disappointed and yeah", she finished, practically listing every negative emotion out of the English Dictionary. Santana just shrugged, well as best as she could whilst pinned to Brittany's driveway floor.

"I forgive you, but can we not have this conversation on a dirty path of bricks?" She asked, Brittany nodded and got up, choosing to say nothing about how much she wanted to take her Latina girlfriend right there and then.

Once, they were inside, shedding of their coats and scarves, they both sat down and began to talk.

"When I hurt him and after seeing you girls' reactions and the shame and the pain and the crying, screaming. I finally realised I don't want to be like this anymore : making people upset or fearful just for a rush or a slight amount of power. I don't care about hiding myself, or my love for you guys, or my emotions or everything that makes me, well, me. I just want to be... myself and I want to be loved by you three. But, I need your forgiveness and the others' especially." She finished with a sigh.

Brittany's hand made it's way onto Santana's thigh, "Well you have my forgiveness. Forever and always, unless you hurt Lord Tubbington if so-" The blonde's rambling about her love for her overweight, slightly scary cat was cut off when Santana kissed her, yep, she sure was forgiven. 

After a few rounds in the bed, then the shower, then the bed again, Brittany decided to call in sick, hoping to keep her suspended girlfriend company, she also wanted to call Rachel and Quinn, having them all come round and talk again. 

Brittany loved Santana and that's all there was to it. 


	23. Chapter 22 : Primadonna Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All she wanted was the world. (Lots of Pezberry + Quinntana)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much for your support it's the reason I'm still so motivated <3 I've looked and seen this fic has more than 6.1k reads! Wow! That's alot, Love you all.

The bed squeaked as Rachel jumped back onto it, her muscles relaxing straight away. Today had been long, and tiring, and long, and tiring. She didn't really know any other words to describe it. All her thoughts were consumed by Santana and Finn, let alone adjectives for a shit day. Her phone buzzed with what she assumed was the billionth text or voicemail from her Latina, she wasn't so quick to call Santana her girlfriend. She loved the girl, more than Broadway, more than life itself. But when Santana got mad it terrified her, and Santana got mad, a lot. 

She had to listen to her heart, or her head.

Her main worries were how horrible her and Quinn were acting towards Santana, which she felt so bad for. But, she couldn't bring herself to talk to her, let along forgive her just yet. She called Finn a few days after the incident and made sure he was okay and eating well. She always said that when someone got sick or hurt. 'Eat well'. Maybe it was the dumb teenage girl in her but her heart couldn't stop beating twice the speed it normally does thinking about him, it was clear her head and mind didn't like him anymore. But she wasn't so sure about the rest of her. Those thoughts were quieted when a door opened to reveal Quinn in all of her angelic glory. She walked over to the bed and enclosed Rachel with an embrace, the two just stayed there for an hour, not talking, they didn't need to. 

It had been about an hour before Quinn spoke up, "I miss her...", Rachel didn't need to ask who Quinn was referring to, there was only one person they weren't seeing barely any of. Rachel nodded and sighed into the blonde's arm, which her head was leaning on currently. She didn't know what to say, at all. A major part of her was screaming 'Forgive her' but her brain wouldn't let her, not just yet. She turned around in Quinn's arms to face her. 

"What do you think we should do?" The shorter girl whispered, her face inches away from the other's. Quinn bit her lip in thought, to be honest, she didn't know what to say. She didn't know how to say anything at this moment in time. 

"I think we should text her, not call or speak, just send her a message to let her know we're okay. We've hardly been seen in school, you know how she worries herself", Quinn softly suggested. Rachel flexed her jaw and nodded, grabbing her phone from behind her on the nightstand. 

After typing and erasing a few messages, she sent one that she thought was perfectly appropriate. 

_**Rae-Star : Hey, I'm so sorry we've not been talking to you but I cannot bring myself to look at you. I love you San, more than you could ever know. I'll see you tomorrow at school, okay? Eat well x** _

_**San : Hi...okay, I love you too and I understand.** _

Rachel frowned, Santana never texted like that, she must be really serious, well of course she would be....

* * *

Brittany sighed, tapping her hand on the steering wheel, she was currently driving to Rachel's house, leaving San with a tub of ice cream and a pile of ' _Vogue'_ magazines. She had to tell them that Santana apologised to Finn, owned up to Principal Figgins, and that they were fine now.

Once, she reached the house, she picked the lock and ran up the stairs, once she entered she saw a very scared Quinn pointing a pen knife at her, Rachel hiding under the covers, her head against the head board, phone in hand. Once they saw who it was Quinn dropped the knife and let out a massive sigh of relief, Rachel then pushed the covers off her and put the phone onto the nightstand. 

"What the fuck Britts?" Quinn asked, slightly frustrated with the girl, Brittany ignored her and plunked herself onto Rachel's bed, grabbing a bottle of beer Rachel had on the side. Brittany then shrugged and took a sip of Luke-warm alcohol, which was, frankly, disgusting. Wincing in disgust Brittany began to explain. 

"Basically, Tana talked to Principal Figgins and owned up about what she done, she's been suspended for 3 weeks. She then visited Finn and now they're really good friends, Finn is suspended too for 3 days and he apparently had to write an apology letter to Rachel", her eyes gazed over the envelope which was opened and now on Rachel's bedroom floor, "-which I've seen has been sent and open. So yeah" She blinked a little before Rachel broke down in sobs. A shocked and confused Quinn instantly hugged her tightly to her body, Brittany quickly embraced Rachel from the other side. 

"Honeypie, what's wrong?" Quinn softly asked, her face buried into Rachel's thick brown locks. Rachel just placed her hands over her face and shook her head.

"I feel so bad, I miss her, I don't know what to say. I'm so proud of her." Rachel cried, grabbing the taller blonde's hand. 

"Me too" Quinn sighed, Brittany nodded, before speaking up with a suggestion. 

"We could sing to her in Glee", and that's how their plan was formed. 

* * *

Santana's shoes dragged along the floor as she walked around the halls, her fingers grazing over the cool metal of the lockers. To be honest, she had nothing to do this free period, all she done this past 2 days was cry into a bag of fries and sing depressing Amy Winehouse songs in the shower. She spent a lot of time with Brittany but there were two empty holes in her heart only Quinn and Rachel could fill. 

Later in the day, Brittany, Quinn and Rachel stood up and asked to perform a song for her, her eyebrows furrowed, hoping it wasn't ''Fuck You'' by Lily Allen, though... they didn't hate her that much... right? Her thoughts were short though as a tune soon played freely from the piano.

**[Rachel]**

**I blew things out of proportion, now you're blue**   
**Put you in jail for something you didn't do**   
**I pinned your hands behind your back, oh**   
**Thought I had reason to attack, but no**

_[Quinn]_

_Fighting with a true love is boxing with no gloves_   
_Chemistry 'til it blows up, 'til there's no us_   
_Why'd I have to break what I love so much?_   
_It's on your face, and I'm to blame, I need to say_

[Brittany]

Hey  
It's all me in my head

**[Rachel]**

**I'm the one who burned us down  
But it's not what I meant**

**_[Rachel & Quinn]_ **

**_But it's not what I meant_ **   
**_Sorry that I hurt you_ **   
**_I don't wanna do, I don't wanna do this to you_ **

_**[All]** _

_**I need to say, hey**_   
_**It's all me, just don't go** _   
_**Meet me in the afterglow** _

[Brittany]

It's so excruciating to see you low   
Just wanna lift you up and not let you go   
This ultraviolet morning light below   
Tells me this love is worth the fight, oh

_** [All] ** _

_**I lived like an island, punished you with silence** _   
_**Went off like sirens, just crying** _   
_**Why'd I have to break what I love so much?** _   
_**It's on your face, don't walk away, I need to say** _

_[Quinn]_

_Hey_   
_It's all me in my head_   
_I'm the one who burned us down_   
_But it's not what I meant_   
_I'm sorry that I hurt you_   
_I don't wanna do, I don't wanna do this to you_   
_I don't wanna lose, I don't wanna lose this with you_   
_I need to say, hey_   
_It's all me, just don't go_   
_Meet me in the afterglow_

[Brittany]

Tell me that you're still mine   
Tell me that we'll be just fine   
Even when I lose my mind   
I need to say   
Tell me that it's not my fault   
Tell me that I'm all you want   
Even when I break your heart

**[Rachel]**

**I need to say, hey**   
**It's all me in my head**   
**I'm the one who burned us down**   
**But it's not what I meant**   
**Sorry that I hurt you**   
**I don't wanna do, I don't wanna do this to you**   
**I don't wanna lose, I don't wanna lose this with you**   
**I need to say, hey**   
**It's all me, just don't go**

** _[All]_   
**

** _Meet me in the afterglow_ **

After the song (Afterglow - Taylor Swift) was over Santana was full on sobbing, she ran up to them and they embraced in a big group hug. The other gleeks looked on confused but touched by the song anyway. 

* * *

 "I'm so glad we made up" Rachel sighed, closing her eyes at the feeling of Santana running her fingers through her hair. 

"Me too" She snuggled further into the tiny Jewish girl before Quinn and Brittany busted in.

Maybe group sex was a good way to apologise as well. 


	24. Chapter 23 : Perhaps I Want You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Unholy Trinity decided to sneak Rachel in to their Cheerios Tournement of 2010, via suitcase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more crack and smut, so enjoy!

Brittany was currently sandwiched in between Quinn and Rachel as Santana paced around in front of them in Quinn's room. The Latina girl said she had a plan for Rachel but she couldn't figure out exactly what, her memory was horrible. After minutes of the dark haired girl thinking a sound came from Quinn's laptop, possibly a notification. Santana went over to the laptop and opened it to reveal someone, that someone was Quinn's parents, calling her on Skype. As soon as she saw the notification Quinn's heart dropped and she rushed Rachel, Brittany and Santana into her on-suite bathroom. 

She clicked the mouse pad, accepting the call, her parents' bright faces illuminated the screen. She relaxed a little when she saw it was just her mother.

"Hello Quinnie! How are you? Your father and I were just about to go out but I remembered we haven't called you in a while and we wanted to see how our baby girl was doing" She said, Quinn could faintly hear her father pace about the house, running errands in the background. Quinn forced a tight smile, which didn't exactly reach her eyes.

"I'm good, mom. San, Brittany and I have our Cheer competition soon, I really hope we do win." She offered up, breaking the awkward silence, she then panicked a little as she forgotten her manners and hadn't asked how they were doing yet.

"How are you two?" She rushed out, reaching into her drawer, pulling out some lip gloss and began applying it. Her mother started rambling on about the delightful, Christian activities her and her father had been doing, such as : fishing, going to parties etc. Though her happy demeanour faded to a confused one when she looked slightly into the background.

"I don't remember you getting that jacket..." She said, gazing over the purple jacket placed on her bed, next to her favourite book : The Great Gatsby. Quinn looked back and saw Rachel's purple jacket and nearly pissed herself. Deciding to change the subject Quinn asked her mother more questions, until her father showed up on screen.

"Hey sweetie" His thin brown locks were slicked back with an ungodly amount of hair gel and he didn't seem to be wearing his wedding ring, strange, she thought. She began bouncing her leg violently, forcing a smile she greeted her father even less enthusiastic than before. It was another half on hour of Quinn being awkward until they had to go, claiming their dinner reservations were being cut off soon. Once Quinn shut the laptop, her three girlfriends emerged from the bathroom, some looking more happy than others. Rachel seemed to be frowning and rubbing her backside, Santana seemed to be deep in thought and Brittany was smiling, like always. 

Quinn spun around slightly in her office chair, before Santana snapped her fingers and began to grin like a sly cat.

"I know how Rachel can come to our competition without being kicked out or insulted by Sue." She said, as a matter of fact. Rachel looked at her strangely, before going to a spinning Quinn and sitting on her lap. Brittany lowered herself on Quinn's bed, crossing her long legs. 

"How?" Quinn asked, rolling her eyes at her mischievous girlfriend. Rachel sighed as Quinn wrapped her arms around the girl's tiny waist. 

"We sneak her in, duh, Miel" She stated, looking at Quinn as if she was stupid, even though she just called Quinn ''honey'' in Spanish. Very charmingly might she add.

All three girls' eyes widen, thinking Santana's plan was crazy, until she continued they sat there speechless.

"Okay so, we sneak Rach onto the coach in Brittany's big ass suitcase, or bag, or whatevah. Then, when we get off, we carry her to our room, open and...Bam! she's there with tickets to our competition like that, no travel money, tax etc." She looks at them expectantly.

"Where would I pee?" Rachel asks, worriedly, seemingly on board with the plan though.

They all look over to a huge bottle on Quinn's nightstand. Rachel tries not to cry as Santana hands it to her knowingly. 

* * *

" ** _HURRY UP BABIES OF THE SLOP! GO GO GO"_** Sue screamed viciously at Cheerios who were scurrying around, packing the bus like frightened puppies. The Unholy Trinity (plus Rachel in a massive suitcase) were standing around, waiting for the bus to be packed, they asked Coach if she'd let them take the suitcase with them on the bus and she reluctantly agreed. Rachel tried not to laugh from her secret location as Sue hit her hand on the side of the bus and started making noises similar to a rabid chimpanzee.

After the hell that was packing the vehicle, all the Cheerios sat down in their respective seats whilst Sue commanded the scared foreign man to drive. Brittany had to wrap herself around the suitcase to stop it from tipping over and sliding down the bus, out of the back emergency door. Santana was chewing gum obnoxiously loud with her headphones in, Quinn was reading a book, sharing an earbud with the Latina, and Brittany was texting Rachel, who was still in the suitcase, now loudly eating chips. Brittany had to kick the case a few times to get the Jewish girl to shut up eating so loudly, luckily she did, and the ride to the hotel was surprisingly calm. 

Once, they arrived, Sue checked them into the hotel and ushered them to their separate rooms. 4 people in a room, luckily Quinn, Santana and Brittany (plus Rachel) got to have their own room. Quinn's temples ached thinking about having to sneak Rachel around with another person/roomate in the room. Once they got into their room, luggage in hand, Brittany and Quinn started making out so Santana unzipped Rachel from her ''prison'' (as she called it) and went to wash up in the bathroom. 

Though, the trouble only started when Rachel's makeshift toilet, which was an old water bottle, spilled all over the carpet.

"OH MY GOODDDD!! AHHH!" Rachel screamed, running to the bathroom, ignoring a very naked, showering Santana's annoyance, grabbed a roll of toilet paper and started trying frantically to clean it up. Quinn and Brittany were rushing around the room, looking through towels, old t-shirts, anything they can use to cover up the... stain. 

"What the fuck..." a towel-clad Santana said as soon as she opened the bathroom door to see a crying Rachel, Quinn and Brittany running around and a foul smell coming from the carpet. Rachel sniffed a little before replying.

"Ummm", she scratched her neck, "- my makeshift toilet you gave me, which I used, has been unfortunately spilled on the floor". She muttered, looking about for some sort of help. 

"So...what you're trying to say is...a bottle, full of your piss, is now all over the hotel room floor.." Santana trailed off, looking genuinely shocked. The room was void of all noise as an un-impressed Santana looked down at the stained carpet. The silence was broken when a knock on the door was heard. 

" _ **OPEN THE DOOR, SANDBAGS, Q, SIMPLE ONE!"**_ Their hearts all dropped to their stomachs, it was Sue Sylvester. Brittany jumped into action, running to the balcony, unlocking it, then ushering Rachel into the freezing cold in only booty shorts, a tank top and sneakers. They ignored Rachel's whisper-shouts of confusion as they slammed the balcony door, shutting the curtains. Whilst Quinn was shutting Brittany, now Rachel's suitcase, which had the Jewish girl's obvious outerwear in it, Santana slowly walked to the door. Making sure everything was in place and Rachel was gone, also that the 'stain' was covered up, she opened the door to see Coach Sylvester.

"Hello, Coach. What seems to be the problem here?" She asks, politely, trying to discretely block the door. Sue simply rolled her eyes before talking quieter than earlier, fortunately for their ears.

"You guys have been making preposterous amounts of noise, which frankly is disturbing. I do not want to kicked out of this hotel because of you, utter, imbeciles." She finished her rant with throwing her arms up, letting them swing down to her sides. 

"We're so sorry, Coach. We'll keep it down." Santana apologised, biting her tongue and refraining from jumping off the balcony, which Rachel was still on. Sue nodded, pleased with the remorse one of her favourite cheerleaders was showing.

"Apology accepted, Sandbags. Now, go to bed, you need to be refreshed for tomorrow. If we do not win I'll have your head." Sue hissed the last part before strutting off to her own room, along down the hall. Santana shut the door, turned and pressed herself against it, letting out a very loud sigh of relief. Quinn and Brittany once again started breathing normally, Santana then rushed to the balcony, opened the curtains and door to see a freezing Rachel Berry. The same colour as snow.

"Shit, baby, we're so sorry. Let's get you inside." Santana apologised on behalf of the others, guiding Rachel in, frantically rubbing her arms to try and get some heat back into her. Quinn settled Rachel into bed and wrapped her up in blankets, Brittany went to make hot chocolate and all seemed well.

Well, so far.

Later that night, Rachel was riding Brittany's face as the other two, Quinn and Santana, were getting up to stuff of their own in Santana's 2nd shower of the night. Once the group's sexcapade was over. They settled in for a night of quiet slumber.

Hopefully, tomorrow will be less crazy. And more joyful, of course. 


	25. Exciting Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NEW FIC!!!

I've just started a new story on my account! It's called ''Girls & Gods'' it's a Greek God AU!, Faberry + Brittana, Minor Fabrevans and Quinntana, It would mean the absolute world to me if you'd check it out. It needs more support than this story right now, Thank you all! I'm going to be posting another chapter of this fic this month! Love, E x


	26. Chapter 24 : Cheer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of the competition, can the girls win? (Pezberry smut)  
> [EXTREMELY SHORT]

**6:30 am**

Rachel whined, trying to fuck herself on Santana's silicone appendage, the Latina simply laughed, pushing Rachel's hips against the bed.

"Easy tiger, we need to prep you first" She said, grabbing the bottle of lube on their bedside table, Santana squirted some of it in her hand and started coating her toy in the substance, Rachel squirmed at the sight.

Just as Santana was about to enter Rachel the door slammed open and a very excited Quinn entered. Her mood didn't change when she saw the sight of them two. 

"Guys! I'm so excited, let's gooo" Rachel whined loudly and hit the bed, Santana shot her blonde girlfriend a glare. Quinn slightly retreated, still beaming though.

"We were just about to uh..." Rachel trailed off to a now-laughing Quinn

"I know" Quinn walked over to them and started to kiss Santana's neck.

Let's just say they did end up having their fun.

**8 am**

Whistles and cheers echoed around the stadium as the audience waited patiently for the competition to start. The warm up shows went well and they all done well but that didn't matter, what mattered was if they'd win or not. Brittany was currently stretching, warming her muscles up for their stunts, this time she was going to be a flyer, which was new. She had to reassure an extremely anxious Quinn and fidgeting Santana that she'd be fine and totally safe. The two girls had PTSD from the time Sue tried to shoot Brittany out of a cannon, which luckily didn't go through the admission board. 

"Let's go!" Coach Sylvester shouted, utterly full of adrenaline. The cheerios quickly got into place, the lights dimmed as Santana whispered to Brittany.

"Good luck, baby"

And the music started, they first done two sets of double hand springs before commanding the flyers to start performing, multiple stunts later, brilliant stunts, Rachel may add. The team had finished their performance with an extremely loud round of applause. Quinn grinned, chest heaving, as she stared up into the beaming lights, she looked over to an ecstatic Santana and cheering Brittany, actual cheering this time. Pride bloomed in Rachel's chest as she looked down at her loves, they really were brilliant. Even when they supposedly ''hated'' each other Rachel still had an overwhelming amount of respect for their talent, sure they weren't the best singers but they sure knew how to entertain, highlighting a sort of excitement none of Rachel's tear-jerking performances of Barbara Streisand solos could. Good tears of course. Arrogance plagued the Jewish girl's mind as she realised how awesome the four of them were. Quinn was head cheerleader and top of her classes, soon to be Yale student. Santana was extremely advanced in cheerleader and was a soon to be best-selling record artist. Then there was Brittany, the smartest girl she'd ever had met, she also was an extremely impressive flyer, her light stature making her easy to toss into mind-bending twists and flips. And, Rachel was of course the best singer in the school, well not THE best, she thought of Mercedes, imagining her belting an Aretha Franklin solo. 

Rachel soon exited the stadium to see the three of them, ponytails swinging as they jumped around in excitement, they had claimed they had to get air, but when Quinn discretely winked at her she knew they just wanted a moment alone, all of them, together again, where they belong. Rachel secretly watched them for a moment, not actually believing there could be something so beautiful. Santana noticed the petite girl lurking around the corner and barrelled towards her, catching her in a tight embrace. Brittany and Quinn noticed, making the two person hug a four person one. 

"I'm so proud" Rachel muttered into Brittany's hair, Santana looked at Rachel, absolutely glowing at the compliment, Santana always was a sucker for praise, more so than Quinn. They all stood there for a minute, basking in the moment before Sue Sylvester's loud, bellowing voice echoed across the make-shift parking lot.

"Q, SANDBAGS, BRITTANY" She shouted, the three girls kissed Rachel before leaving to see their coach. 

Rachel cursed whoever invented skirts, short ones at that. 


	27. Chapter 25 : Love Is A Relative Term

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four girls decide to come out to all their parents, except Quinn. [FLUFF ENSUES] Finn also works out his shit and becomes a better man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to stop doing a new line every time someone new has dialogue, also some Finn in this one!

Both Santana as well as Finn were back from suspension and they were trying to become better people. The four let the larger dopey boy sit at lunch with them, which they were starting to regret. "He's just so cute!" Finn gushed, stuffing a couple of fries into his grinning mouth. Rachel huffed, even though she thought the boy's admiration and obvious crush on Sam was adorable. "Well...you know the problem..." she winced, trying to softly remind the boy of his problem. "Yeah I know" The tall boy sighed, Quinn gave a sad smile and squeezed his hand softly. "Well I am ecstatic!, the cheer win gave a big enough distraction so now starlight can sit with us!" The shorter blonde gushed, Rachel blushed and ducked her head down. At this point Finn already knew about the four being in a relationship, his feelings for the short diva hadn't had subsided but he was able to be genuinely happy for them. Things were...looking up.

Brittany spoke up randomly : "Can I tell my parents about us?" she asked quietly, Santana looked at the others for conformation. Rachel and Quinn nodded at her. The tall Latina chuckled a little, "Of course, Britt Britt. Should we all go to your house and do it tonight?" at the question Finn choked on his fries, obviously taking the statement in the wrong way. Rachel slightly gasped at the boy's reaction before playfully slapping him on the shoulder. "Just cause' you like Guppyface don't mean I won't get annoyed at you" Santana reprimanded, with less bite in her tone. Finn held back a laugh and nodded. Brittany then answered the hanging question, "Yeah, sure". So that was in place. Tonight they were all going to tell Brittany's parents. However what shocked them was Santana's similar question. Rachel moved over to sit in the empty space to the left of Santana, which wasn't taken by Brittany, "are you sure, San? we know we have been trying to wait until everyone is ready, we don't want to push you?" Santana simply laughed and put her arm around the pint-sized girl. 

"I'm ready, I think they'll accept me actually...." Santana trailed off, Rachel replied with ''same''. "So..how about we get my Mami and Papi, Rachel's dads and Brittany's parents in my living room then we tell them all at once!" Santana finishes. Muttered agreements and hushes fell over the table. "Fry?" Finn offered the greasy food to Quinn, whose jaw was clenched anxiously. The blonde shook her head, whispering something about Sue's strict diet. Once they had moved on from the subject and were no longer asking questions, rather laughing at Finn's impressions of some of the things people in Mckinley say, Quinn suddenly spoke up : "I can't tell my parents-not yet." Silence enveloped them, they all agreed with sympathy. Quinn's heart clenched a little at their pity, she choked back a cry and they all soon left for 5th period. 

* * *

 Finn walked down the hallways, his shoes dragging on the floor, he really missed talking to Sa-

"Hey dude!" the boy of his thoughts greeted him in all his blonde, smiley glory. Finn's face flushes a second before answering, "Hey..what's up?", "Nothing much, wanna hang out soon?" The shorter boy asks, neck craning to look up at the other. The dopey boy simply nods, biting his lip. Once Sam had walked away Finn tried to contain his beaming grin, which vanished as he saw Mercedes' locker. The one thing he wanted more than popularity, more than money, more than happiness. His golden boy. He couldn't have it.

Finn pouted a little before walking away.

At Brittany's house, Brittany, Santana and Rachel's parents were all sitting expectantly in front of their respective daughter, plus a nervous Quinn. Rachel coughed a little, "Um...we've gathered you all here today to tell you guys something about us. We hope this doesn't affect your view on us in anyway...So, Santana, Brittany, Quinn and I are all in a poly relationship". The parents sat in shocked silence, Santana's father was the first one to speak : "Mija, if" he sighed "if you're happy with them, then i'd say go for it. You're still our baby" Santana's mother nodded, smiling slightly at the nervous Latina. Hiram also spoke "Same with us, Rach. We love you matter what", Rachel's other father nodded in agreement. Brittany was still looking at her parents with un-shed tears, fiddling with her promise ring Santana gave her, which was placed on her left ring finger. 

"We're totally fine with it, Britt...we're just a little confused" Her father softly started, "I think we need a little time to process all of this, but this is no way us rejecting you or your girlfriends. We just need some time" Mrs.Pierce added, gazing at her daughter. Brittany nodded understandingly. "Um, why are your parents not here, Quinn?" Santana's mother quietly asked the shorter blonde, Quinn winced a little at the subject : "I'm not ready to tell them yet, please don't-" She was cut off by a hug from Leroy. "It's okay, sweetie. None of us expect you to, and we will not tell them unless your ready", Quinn was Leroy's favourite of Rachel's girlfriends, he held back a laugh at the statement. Quinn looked at him with relief, muttering a thanks into his broad shoulder.

"Who wants dinner?" Brittany's father asked, breaking the emotional moment at the right time. Everyone, including the adults, replied with 'me' or 'yes, please'. So they all had one big S.Pierce-Berry-Lopez dinner, sans Quinn's mother and father. Though, looking at all these kind, accepting parents Quinn realised she may have more courage than she thought. 

* * *

Today at school was a tough one for Mike, he was suffering with a terrible headache and Tina was barely speaking to him. The short girl excused her actions claiming she was busy, but the Asian boy knew something was up. Between 3rd and 4th period he approached her locker with a tense stature. "Hey, babe...what's up?", Tina shrugged, slamming her locker with a little more force than usual, which caused Mike to cover his pounding ears. The girl simply looked sad and muttered an apology before trying to walk away. Before she could make her seemingly rude and swift exit, Mike grabbed her arm, weakly of course, "You've been acting weird all day, what's wrong?!" he asked desperately, Tina sighed, pulling his arm away from his. "I got into Cheerios" his eyes widened and his mouth gaped widely. "What?" he came closer, whispering as if it was a secret. The black haired girl shrugged "Yeah, I went to try outs and got in, but I don't know how to tell the others, Glee club I mean".

"Well, Quinn, San and Britt are in the Cheerios. Why can't you be?" He asked, frustrated. Tina bit her tongue, "Well it's different, isn't it?" she asked, as if the mysterious answer was somehow obvious to everyone, including her boyfriend. The confused dancer shook his head replying, "No, it isn't." He frowned. She laughed a humourless laugh, "Well, they're pretty and popular and everyone's scared of them. I'm supposed to be the loyal one, the one Mr Schuester can rely on." she muttered, looking anywhere but her boyfriend's kind eyes. Mike tried to speak but nothing came out, his heart clenched at the girl's lack of confidence and reliance on a 35 year old man, which was frankly disturbing. "You are pretty and you may not be popular but you're the best girl I know. You are not 'supposed' to be anything but you, I'm sure he won't mind and who cares if he does? The only person who should be controlling you is YOU." He reassured her sweetly, Tina fought back a grin as he finished his small speech and helped her get her books out of the locker. "Thanks, Mike...I love you a lot, you know. Not because my parents love you or because you're handsome. But because you're awesome and care about me" She confesses, even though it wasn't a secret that they were together he still blushed, his cheeks dusting pink. "I love you too" he said, laughing a little before they both walked to class.

In English, Santana was trying to contain her anger at Karofsky, who was making crude comments towards a very uncomfortable Rachel. She finally had enough when the boy touched her shoulder, "Hey! Big bear! Get your grubby paws off her." His eyes widened as he saw the source of the speech : Santana Lopez. He let out a small squeak before moving his chair a few inches away from Rachel's, ignoring her completely. Rachel turned around and beamed at the Latina, blushing wildly. 

'Thanks' the pint-sized diva mouthed to Santana, who simply blew her a very discreet kiss, making sure no one saw. Rachel pretended to catch it as she turned away from the girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Please leave a kudos and especially a comment, it means the world!


	28. Quick Update!

_I've just started a new Pezberry! fic called 'Clenched Fists Become Flushed Cheeks' and so far I think I done a good job. HBIC!Rachel of Vocal Adrenaline and HBIC!Santana of ND of course, it's basically Enemies/Friends/Lovers...thank you!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	29. Chapter 26 : Big Happy Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina tells the Glee club about joining the Cheerios, chaos ensues. Meanwhile, Finn deals with his crush on Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year guys! I hope all of you, followers or not had a great Christmas, Hanukkah or whatever you celebrate. I'm back with my favourite fic to write! Let it begin!

''So...I'm a Cheerio now...'' Tina muttered, standing in front of them all, looking very anxious. Her eyes were mostly focused on Quinn, not knowing how her or Santana would react, the blonde girl in question beamed at her. Santana gave her a less enthusiastic smile, but a smile none of the less, Brittany clapped excitedly as Mike looked on proudly from his seat. No one was expecting Artie to look...furious, "Are you joking?" he asked, more like shouted. Mike sent a glare his way as he walked up to the front to hug Tina, "She's not, is there a problem?" The tall Asian boy snarled, not liking how the other boy was talking to his girlfriend. 

Rachel simply sat that looking shocked, "Uh...Artie do you have a problem with this...or something?" she asked politely, trying to be the piece maker. "Yes! I do! She's practically betrayed us''. At this point Quinn spoke up "Well San, Britt and I have been on the team for years. Are you calling us traitors?" she looked not angry, but frustrated. Mr Schue was stuck in the middle of a rock and a hard place. "Guys, what Artie is trying to say is that he feels like the Cheerios are enemies with the Glee club..." he muttered, seemingly ignored. "I agree with Artie, how could you, after all they've done to us?" Kurt spoke up, looking shocked. All glares were now on Artie AND Kurt. "Woah, woah, woah! Uh...my boy what have you got against Tina joining another team?" Mercedes said, frankly upset her best friend had such a negative reaction. Sam nodded along with his girlfriend's question from his position from her side. Kurt sent the large girl a glare that could melt ice.

Brittany shot a guilty look at Finn, who was staring at Sam longingly. "I thought you were different from these whores!" Artie boomed at a scared looking Tina. The second he shouted those eight words chaos erupted, everyone stared screaming at each other. Mercedes was holding back Sam from Kurt, Finn started shouting at Mr. Schue, Quinn and Brittany were having to physically restrain Santana and an equally angry Rachel away from Artie who had zero fear and was screaming insults at Santana. Tina was trying to calm down Mike near an angry Puck who was pacing around hitting random things and cursing in Yiddish. Britt shot a worried look to Quinn, "Get San out of here, please, she needs to calm down otherwise she'll spirall" Quinn nodded at the other blonde's words and hauled Santana out of the room.

Lucy Quinn pushed Santana away from the room looking frightened, "Baby please calm down", she wrapped herself around the Latina who calmed instantly at the touch of her girlfriend. "Sorry baby, I'm just so pissed at Wheels, for calling us that and shouting at T..." she explained. Quinn nodded in agreement, if she wasn't so worried about her girlfriends and other friends she would've decked Artie in the first minute. "What about Rach?" the tanned girl asked, peering into the room busting with loud shouts and scuffling. "I'll go get her, stay here" Quinn said, nearly bursting at the seams with anger towards a furious Artie who was now hurling crude comments at Rachel as the other girl, Santana, was now calm and away from the situation. Lucy simply grabbed the pint-sized girl and hurled her over her shoulder. Ignoring Rachel's angry words of protest, she carried the petite girl out of the room. Brittany followed suite, "We need to get Mike and Finn out of there quick before Kurt tries to attack Sam or Artie starts insulting Tina'' she explained shakily, helping Quinn set Rachel down on her feet. Santana nodded in agreement.

As soon as she was on the ground again, the diva embraced Santana tightly, not wanting to let go. "I'm so sorry he said that about you guys, it's not true, it's not true, not true, no-" she was cut off by the taller girl's lips on hers. Her fears and troubles all melted away as Santana kissed her. "We know, Wheel's is just jealous and Kurt just wants drama. Thank you for defending my honour" she chuckles. "Our honour" Brittany adds as she places a warm hand on the tiny songbird's shoulder. The other blonde looks on with a smile, enjoy the sight of her girls bonding. "Right, we need to get Mike and Finn, quickly" she breaks them up, shooting a concerned glare to the room which was increasing in tension. Her and Brittany left the hallway and entered the Glee room now-turned-fight-club. "Come on" Brittany whispered re-assurances as she dragged Finn solemnly out the room, once he was in the hallway Rachel hugged him gripping Santana's hand tightly. 

"Mike, T, come on, let's go" Lucy persuaded sweetly, her eyes shooting a glance to the rest of the room where Mr Schue, Puck and Mercedes were trying to break up the fight between Sam, Kurt and now Artie. Tina and Quinn led out a furious Mike, neither of them had seen him that way, so it was sort of nerve-wracking-scratch that-concerning.

* * *

It was a frosty day and the weather reflected everyone's mood, especially after the fight. The only one not caught up in reminiscing it was Finn, he was currently standing at Rachel's front door at 3 in the morning, soaked to the bone by the pouring rain. An agitated but sleepy Rachel answered the door, "Finn?" she looked surprised but let him through anyways. "It's so cold, what are you doing here at this time of night?" she asked, concerned for the boy's health and demeanour. Finn simply shot her a guilty look, "Sorry it's so late, promise I'll make up for it but I really need to talk to you...about" he lowered his voice to a whisper," _Sam_ ". Rachel's sharp expression softened at this, "Okay Finn, but thirty minutes, okay? You know how I am about my beauty sleep", she led him into the front room. They both sat down.

"Do you want me to make you some tea...? to warm you up?" He smiled at her question, "No thanks, Rach". "Uh...okay" she sat back down, looking at her ex expectantly, "It's been bugging me lately, I can't get him out of my mind...it's irritating and so so  _sad_ . I just keep wanting to express my feelings, I have to, but I don't know how to without it being weird for all of us...!" he rambled, slowly an idea slithered into the diva's head as he kept huffing and puffing with exhaustion. "A song! You'll sing it to everyone but in a way it'd be for him, you could look at him a few times to convince yourself you're singing to him, which you are, but keep it subtle. I could help you pick out what to sing? like a project?" A small grin came way to his face. The idea was good, very good.

* * *

_All I know is that you're so nice  
You're the nicest thing I've seen  
I wish that we could give it a go  
See if we could be something_

 

_I wish I was your favorite boy_   
_I wish you thought I was the reason you are in the world_   
_I wish my smile was your favorite kind of smile_   
_I wish the way that I dressed was your favorite kind of style_

_I wish you couldn't figure me out_   
_But you always wanna know what I was about_

  
_I wish you'd hold my hand_   
_When I was upset_   
_I wish you'd never forget_   
_The look on my face when we first met_

_I wish you had a favorite beauty spot_   
_That you loved secretly_   
_Cause it was on a hidden bit_   
_That nobody else could see_   
_Basically, I wish that you loved me_   
_I wish that you needed me_   
_I wish that you knew when I said two sugars,_   
_Actually I meant three_

 

_I wish that without me your heart would break_   
_I wish that without me you'd be spending the rest of your nights awake_   
_I wish that without me you couldn't eat_   
_I wish I was the last thing on your mind before you went to sleep_

_Look, all I know is that you're the nicest thing I've ever seen_   
_And I wish that we could see if we could be something_   
_Yeah I wish that we could see if we could be something_

 

Finn poured his heart out through the song he sang, tears came to Rachel's eyes as she realised how much he truly loved him. Sam looked shocked at such an emotional reaction from himself at the song, everyone had to wipe a few tears from their eyes at the song before Finn ran out of the room, crying quietly. Rachel was about to run after him but Santana placed a hand on her chest and stopped the tiny girl. The Latina then ran after a hysterical Finn.

 

"I'm sorry" she cried, hugging Finn tightly, he held onto her like an anchor and sobbed. 


End file.
